V E N G A N Z A
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: UA CAP.11 UP! Muchas cosas en este vida no tienen sentido, este fic es una de ellas!
1. Dale un final simbolico

**Aclaraciones antes de leer: **

**1.** **Gravitation** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Maki Murakami**, sólo tomo prestados sus bellos personajes para escribir mi fan fic...

**2.** No me beneficio economicamente escribiendo esto, es más, creo que me perjudica xD, debería estar estudiando.

**3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo T,T apenas lo sepa lo pongo aquí.

**4.** Este fic es **YAOI**, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre hombres (y quizás algo más xD, a ver si me da la mente).

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capitulo I: **"Dale un final simbolico"

Esa tarde, cuando llegó a casa y su hermano no salió a recibirlo, se preparó para el desastre. Entró cuidadosamente, esperando escuchar un llanto desesperado o recibir un proyectil en la cabeza, pero nada, eso si que era raro.

Se dirgió a la habitación de su hermano y buscó por todas partes, nada. Tampoco estaba en la cocina, el baño, la sala, ni debajo de la alfombra, ni menos en el jardín. Solo le quedaba un lugar; su dormitorio.

-Maldita sea... - se dijo caminando hacia dicho lugar de la casa - ¿no podía elegir otra parte para aislarse del universo? - se detuvo frente a la puerta, atemorizado, lo mejor era prepararse para cualquer cosa.

Abrió lentamente y asomó la nariz, todo estaba en silencio y perfecto ¿desorden, bueno, por lo menos estaba como lo había dejado.

Se sentó en el piso, junto a la cama y trató de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Ryu¿estás bien? - preguntó suavemente, sabía que su hermano tenía que estar ahí.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Esa tarde, cuando llegó a casa y su hermano salió a recibirlo, supo que algo había hecho. Entró mirandolo con desconfianza y se sentó pesadamente en un sillón, después de dejar sus maletas junto a éste.

-¿por qué la cara, aniki? - le dijo el moreno sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano.

-No pasa nada, solo que cada vez que te encuentro en mi casa al llegar de un viaje es por algo malo - le dijo el rubio a su "adorado" hermanito.

-¿acaso no me diste tu mismo las llaves? - replicó el moreno, aún sonriendo.

-mh... - "dijo" el rubio cerrando los ojos, estaba realmente cansado, otro día le iba a preguntar a su hermano que había hecho... - sabes Tatsuha, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es irte, estoy cansado y quiero irme a la cama.

-Si es lo que quieres... - le dijo levantandose del sillón y dirigiendose hacia la puerta - pero creo que vives demasiado solo, deberías buscar a alguien con quién compartir el lugar... - se detuvo al ver lo enojado que se estaba poniendo su hermano - bueno, ya me voy, cuidate- dijo saliendo rapidamente.

"¡Por fin!", pensó Eiri aliviado, la mayoría del tiempo Tatsuha era más que molesto.

Subió las escaleras para ir a ducharse y a dormir... solo. Su hermano podía ser muy molesto, pero tenía razón; necesitaba alguien con quién compartir el lugar.

_--------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------_

-Ya, no llores y sale de ahí, tenemos que hablar - le dijo a su hermano, un poco cansado de tanto insistir - sabes que no me gusta meterme ahí... ¡Ryuichi! - si no salía pronto iba a sacarlo como fuera de su habitación y se iba a dormir tranquilamente, ignorando los llantos de su hermano.

-Shuuu... - dijo el otro asomando la cabeza - a este si lo quería de verdaaaaad.

-Siempre dices lo mismo - le respondió el pelirrosa, aunque sabía que ahora si era de verdad-verdad, conocía muy bien a su hermano, después de todo eran mellizos - ahora sale de ahí, si no quieres hablar por lo menos déjame dormir en paz.

-Kuma-chan también está triste.

-No te hablo más hasta que salgas.

-Shuuuuuu

-...-

-SHUUUuUUuUuUuUuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-...-

-SHU! - dijo saliendo completamente de abajo de la cama - ¡eres malooo!

-¡Tú eres el malo, estoy cansado después de ensayar todo el día¡exigo dormir en paz! - le respondió en el mismo tono infantil.

-¿estás enojado? - dijo Ryuichi mirando el seño fruncido de su hermano - ¿Shu?

-¿Crees que tengo motivo? - le dijo Shuichi, sin cambiar de expresión.

-Sí

-Entonces no preguntes estupideces - dijo al tiempo que su hermano se lanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba - ¡fue muy malo, me dijo que me amaba y que no era sólo sexo... me llevó a su casa ¡y a lugares muy lindos, yo de verdad creía que ahora iba a durar... pero me dejó sin explicaciones claras - le dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente - ¿qué hago ahora sin él¡lo odioooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-Te he dicho que no te los tomes en serio... siempre te pasa lo mismo - le dijo "a manera de consuelo", porque sabía que ahora las cosas no eran así.

-¡Odiote! - le dijo Ryuichi, amurrandose.

-¡Odiote, el doble - Le dijo su hermano por su parte. Ambos se miraron y soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

-¿qué me aconsejas¡tu siempre tienes buenas ideas! - le dijo el peliverde expectante.

-Mhhm... - dijo Shu poniendo una falsa cara de concentración - ¡Debes darle un final simbolico a la relación! - dijo por fin - así podrás dejarlo atrás y empezar de nuevo - lo había leído esa tarde en la portada de una revista para adolescentes, era lo mejor que tenía.

-Final simbolico... algo así como ¿darle una lección? - dijo Ryuichi entusiasmado - ¡es perfecto Shu-chan!

-Si, es lo mejor que puedes ha... - comenzó a decir Shuichi, a la mitad de la frase terminó de procesar lo que su hermano le había dicho - ¡no, espera Ryu-chan! - dijo, ya muy tarde, su hermano se había ido a encerrar a su cuarto, a tramar algún plan maquiavelico en contra de "ese maldito desgraciado hijo de su madre" que se había atrevido a lastimarlo. Suspiró, no podía hacer mucho, después de todo, se lo merecía.

_---------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------_

Estaba sentado en su "oficina" examinando algunos papeles, en realidad no los examinaba, sólo los miraba con cara de estar leyendolos muy interesado... su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Era raro que se distrajera del trabajo, pero últimamente había pensado muchisímo en lo que le había dicho su hermano, necesitaba a alguien, pero no a cualquera.

-Si sólo me sintiera solo las cosas serían tan simples... podría comprarme algún animal - se dijo - pero **necesito** a alguien.

La idea de vivir solo le había parecido muy buena en un principio, pero con el tiempo se había empezado a dar cuenta de lo solo que estaba, no porque nunca hubiera alguien en su casa, sino porque las personas que pasaban por ahí se iban después de obtener lo que querían, que por lo general era sexo o dinero, suspiró resignado, decidido a volver al trabajo, quizás no había nadie que pudiera aguantarlo, menos quererlo de verdad.

_---------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------_

-¡Ryu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan¡me van a correr por tu culpa¡voy a perder el trabajooooOoo! - chillaba Shuichi vistiendose, comiendo y saliendo de la casa, todo a la vez, lo que no le resultó muy bien.

-¿Mi culpa, tu te quedaste dormido, no yo, además si te van a correr es porque **siempre** llegas tarde.

-¡Me vooooooy! - le dijo Shu subiendose al auto.

Ryuichi sabía que iba a volver pronto, y con malas noticias, así que salió a comprar el periodico, lo mejor era tener los avisos económicos a mano, para mirar las ofertas de trabajo.

No se equivocaba, unas horas más tarde Shuichi se bajaba abatido del auto.

-Me corrieron, oootra vez - le dijo con ojitos llorosos.

-Toma, lo compré para ti - le dijo extendiendole el periodico - pensé que necesitarías ver las ofertas de trabajo.

-Gracias Ryu-chan - dijo el pelirrosa con ojos brillantes - no sé que haría sin tí

-Buscar trabajo solo

-No sería lo mismo - respondió abriendo el dichoso periodico en la sección de los avisos clasificados, uno le llamó la atención.

_"Escritor exitoso necesita asistente personal, buen sueldo, no se necesita experiencia" _lo recortó y miro a Ryu-chan, feliz.

-Encontré uno perfecto, voy ahora mismo, antes de que me ganen.

-Ojalá no te corran por irresponsable, otra vez - le dijo Ryuichi - te deseo lo mejor - Shu ya iba camino a la puerta.

Si Shuichi le hubiera mostrado a Ryuichi el aviso antes de partir se habría evitado unos cuantos ataques de llanto, y una que otra migraña. Pero como es tan impulsivo esta historia puede ser interesante.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la autora:** Si, por fin, ya está aquí el primer capitulo de mi fic, espero que por lo menos 2 personas lo lean T.T y que al menos una de esas dos personas me deje un bello y añorado review.

¡Espero que me den una oportunidad, tomen en cuenta que es lo primero que publico .

Y otra cosita... este capitulo es algo corto, ya que es el primero

**Bai Bai!**

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:** Shuichi se presenta a una entrevista con cierto rubio... sin saber que su hermano está tratando por todos los medios de hacerle la vida imposible al mismo rubio O.o


	2. Hay que darle una lección

**Aclaraciones antes de leer: **

**1.** **Gravitation** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Maki Murakami**, sólo tomo prestados sus bellos personajes para escribir mi fan fic...

**2.** No me beneficio economicamente escribiendo esto, es más, creo que me perjudica xD, debería estar estudiando.

**3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo T.T apenas lo sepa lo pongo aquí.

**4.** Este fic es **YAOI**, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre hombres (y quizás algo más xD, a ver si me da la mente).

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?**

Shuichi y Yuki tienen una cita, Tatsuha los ve y decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Por su parte Ryuichi está llevando a cabo la primera parte (y la más tonta) de su venganza, pero está metido en un dilema respecto a la segunda parte. Por fin Shu se dará cuenta de que el hombre al que su hermano trata de hacerle la vida imposible (con estrategias bastante tontas xD) es el mismo del que se está comenzando a enamorar.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capitulo II: **"Hay que darle una lección"

Se bajó del auto y vio una hermosa mansión de estilo occidental, ese era el lugar.

Caminó con paso seguro hasta la entrada, tocó el timbre.

-_¿Si? _- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Vengo por la entrevista

-_Pase, por favor_ - respondió la voz, al tiempo que las puertas se abrían, Shuichi entró, un poco nervioso; en vez de prepararse había salido rapidamente de casa, por suerte tenía muchas copias de su curriculum en el auto, siempre las necesitaba.

Entró en la hermosa casa y fue dirigido a la oficina de su "posible futuro jefe", por una amable sirvienta.

-Espere aquí, porfavor - le dijo la mujer señalandole unos sillones que parecían cómodos.

-Gracias - le sonrió Shuichi, sentandose, los sillones eran tan cómodos como parecían. Miró a su alrededor, habían varias personas, todas parecían mas aptas que él, suspiró un poco arrepentido... no iba a obtener el trabajo. Claro que él no contaba con algo que le daba bastantes puntos a favor.

-Tú sigues - le dijo una chica, saliendo de la oficina. Shu-chan se levantó y entró a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Eiri lo vió entrar no pudo evitar sentir admiración, era realmente hermoso. Tenía el pelo ¿rosado, hermosos y expresivos ojos violetas, era delgado, pero MUY bien proporcionado, sus facciones eran suaves y angelicales, además tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y una expresión de inocencia extrema en su rostro.

Shuichi, por su parte, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el hombre que tenía al frente era muy parecido a la descripción que le había dado Ryuichi del "_Desgracido hijo de su madre_", como lo llamaba, no recordaba el haber escuchado el nombre del tipo ese. Pero había una diferencia, estaba seguro que el hombre que describía Ryuichi no usaba anteojos, y no era rubio, no lo recordaba bien, pero al parecer tenía el pelo ¿café¿rojo?.

-Toma asiento, por favor - le dijo el rubio indicandole un asiento frente a su escritorio. Shuichi le extrendió su curriculum y se sentó. - Bien... - comenzó a decir el rubio, examinando el curriculum, la entrevista había comenzado.

Por más que se esforzaba, no podía concentrarse en preguntar, estaba medio hipnotizado por el bello pelirrosa que tenía al frente, aunque, claro, lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Por qué te despidieron de tu trabajo anterior? - preguntó, por preguntar, quería alargar la entrevista.

-Porque... - dijó Shu un poco avergonzado - llegaba tarde.

-Mhh, ya veo, este trabajo exige mucho, vas a ser mi asistente personal y tendrías que viajar a todas partes conmigo - la idea le gustaba mucho... viajar con el hermoso pelirrosa¿cómo se llamaba, ah, si... Shuichi - y la puntualidad es muy importante.

-Hai, pienso esforzarme mucho en eso - dijo con esa irresistible cara de inocencia suya - creo que este trabajo es una gran oportunidad, ya que me pagarían muy bien.

-Esta bien Shindou-kun - le dijo Eiri sonriendo - yo te llamaré si consigues el trabajo, y si no lo consigues, te llamará mi asistente - obviamente lo iba a llamar aunque no lo contratara, **tenía que** volver a verlo.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

-Tadaima Ryu-chan - grito Shuichi entrando feliz a la casa - ¡me fue muy bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

-Que bueno Shu-chan no da! - dijo Ryu-chan, con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cada vez que estaba realmente contento.

-Te ves muy feliz - dijo Shu sonriendo - ¿pasó algo bueno?

-¡Seép na no da! - Dijo Ryu - estoy planeando mi venganza.

¿Había dicho venganza, Shuichi se quedó mirandolo detenidamente... al parecer se había tomado realmente en serio lo que había dicho... ¿por qué Ryuichi seguía pidiendole consejos, si nunca le daba uno bueno, agradecía la confianza de su hermano, pero ya se estaba pasando.

-Tranquilo Shu-chan, nadie va a descubrir a Ryu-chan, no da - lo _"tranquilizaba"_ su tierno hermanito. Ante esto Shu optó por no meterse, después de todo, no le afectaba en nada. O eso era lo que él creía.

-¡Cuentame de tu entrevista! - le dijo Ryuichi sentandose en el sillón.

-Bueno... el lugar era muy lindo, me pagarían muy bien, mi _posible_ futuro jefe es MUY guapo, PERO

-¿Pero?

-Estoy seguro de que no voy a conseguir el trabajo... - dijo Shu tristemente - ¡soy demasiado inepto! - chilló al tiempo que dos enormes cascadas salían de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Shu-chan, no da, Kuma-chan dice que no pierdas la esperanza - le dijo mostrandole a dicho conejo rosa. Shuichi solo suspiró, y le sonrió a su hermano, agradecía que tratara de consolarlo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse fracasado.

-Mejor me voy a dormir - dijo Shu.

-Que duermas bien, no da! - le respondió su hermano - ahora, debo volver a lo mio - dijo buscando algo en la guía telefonica, seguramente para perpetrar su _"cruel venganza"_. Pero como todos sabemos... tratandose de Ryuichi no podía ser algo muy terrible ¿o si?

Tal como esperaba Shuichi, al día siguiente recibió una llamada de la nueva asistente de Eiri, diciendole que había sido rechazado. La odió al instante, no sólo le había ganado el trabajo, también tenía la oportunidad de pasar muchisimo tiempo con el rubio... no era que le interesara el escritor¡pero éste viajaba a lugares muy lindos¡el quería conocer esos lugares!. En pocas palabras, estaba celoso pero no quería reconocerlo.

Lo que no se esperaba nuestro irresponsable pelirrosa fue la llamada que recibió esa tarde.

Estaba haciendo nada, como era común, cuando escuchó el molesto timbre del telefono. Se quedó ahí sentadito esperando que Ryuichi contestara (ya que seguramente era para él), pero Ryu-chan no contestaba, seguramente estaría planeando algún evento muy importante... (como su venganza, por ejemplo). Le encantaban las fiestas que organizaba su hermano, y lo envidiaba un poquito, ya que había encontrado lo que de verdad le gustaba hacer... ¡y le pagaban muy bien por ello!. El molesto sonido del telefono lo sacó de sus pensamientos¡el cochino aparato aún sonaba, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a hacer de telefonista, cuando la maldita cosa dejó de emitir aquel molesto sonido conocido comunmente como timbre.

Entonces en algún lugar de la casa, comenzó a sonar su celular¡su celular, entonces la estúpida llamada si era para él. Corrió a su habitación (donde por lo general estaba el bendito aparato), abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y... ¡ahí estaba, por fin...

-Moshi moshi - dijo contestando el telefono.

-_Shindou-kun?_ - contestó una profunda voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-Si¿quién es? - preguntó, ya sospechando la respuesta.

-_Yuki-san_

-¿Yuki-san, pero su asistente me llamó en la mañana diciendome que...

-_Llamo por un asunto que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo _- interrumpió Eiri, Shuichi se derretía con sólo imaginar el motivo de la llamada.

-¿Ah si¿qué es? - dijo Shu, acostumbrado ya a este tipo de conversaciones.

-_¿Te gustaría ir al cine mañana?_ - soltó por fin el rubio escritor, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-Mhhh... - comenzó Shuichi, obviamente se moria por ir, pero tenía que parecer poco interesado, el no era como su hermano (N/A: _más facil que la tabla del 0_) - creo que sería buena idea¿a qué hora y donde?

-_Creo que lo mejor es que pase por tí a las cinco _- dijo el rubio.

-Ah, si... jejeje, nos vemos mañana - le respondió Shu cortando la comunicación un poco avergonzado, el escritor ya sabía de su impuntualidad.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Ryuichi estaba en su habitación coordinando algunas cosas para su próximo evento cuando comenzó a sonar el télefono, miró el identificador de llamadas y lo que aparecio en dicha pantallita no le gustó mucho; era el telefono de _"ese" _decidió no contestar, seguro de que Shuichi tenía demasiada flojera como para levantarse para ir hacia el telefono, no se equivocaba.

Minutos después Shuichi entraba intempestivamente a su habitación, casi provocandole un ataque al corazón al pobre Ryu-chan y a su amigo Kumagoro.

-¡TENGO UNA CITA! - anunció su hermano, sin percatarse de la venita que palpitaba en la sien de Ryuichi.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO! - dijo, o más bien, bramó, el peliverde - ¡casi nos matas a Kumagoro y a mi cuando entraste!

-Gomen - dijo Shu, poniendo una mano en su nuca al tiempo que una gotita resbalaba por uno de los costados de su cabeza - ¡esque estoy tan emocionado!

-Así que una cita... hace bastante tiempo que no salías - dijo Ryu, olvidando su enojo.

-Tip - respondió Shu, con su _"enorme y estúpida sonrisa", _como solía llamarla Hiro.

-Que te vaya bien, ahora ve a dormir, tengo mucho que hacer - le dijo su hermano, no es que no le interesara, pero si Shu empezaba a contarle los detalles iba a recordar al "Desgracido hijo de su madre" y se iba a poner muy triste, preocupando de sobremanera al tierno pelirrosa que tenía por hermano.

Shu, por su parte, se fue a dormir, invisibilizando el extraño comportamiento de su hermano debido a su gran emoción.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Eiri se levantó de MUY buen humor ese día. Feliz y contento tomó su "nutritivo desayuno" (N/A: _Una lata de cerveza y un cigarrillo_) y se dispuso a trabajar hasta que llegara el momento de arreglarse e ir por el bello pelirrosa.

Y por fin el momento más esperado del día había llegado, se arregló, tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue, diciendole a su asistente que podía irse temprano.

Shuichi por su lado, había esperado todo el día ese momento, su hermano había estado todo el día planeando la próxima fiesta y no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con él, pero se desquitaba hablandole hasta por los codos al pobre de Hiro (vecino y amigo de la infancia de ambos mellizos), que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Shu, ya son las 4, deberías ir a arreglarte - le apremió Hiro.

-¿quieres que me vaya? - dijo Shu - ¿acaso va a venir Asae a visitarte? - le dijo en tono de burla.

-Sae-chan no tiene nada que ver, lo que pasa es que te vas a retrasar y... - comenzó a decir el chico, siendo interrumpido por Shuichi.

-¿Así que ahora la llamas Sae-chan? - siguió molestando el pelirrosa - jejeje¡que la pasen bien esta noche! - dijo saliendo rápidamente, asegurandose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para cualquer posible proyectil impactara en ella y no en su cabeza.

-Este Shuichi... - decía Hiro molesto.

-Larí, lará - canturreaba Shu llegando a su casa.

-Me las pagará¡esto no se le hace a Ryu-chan! - se decía Ryuichi en su habitación.

-Espero que esté listo cuando llegue - murmuraba Eiri para sí.

Eiri llegó a la casa de Ryuichi y Shuichi a las 4:55, le pareció un lugar muy lindo, Shu le abrió enseguida, se veía pre-cio-so, Eiri tragó saliva con dificultad, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Quieres pasar¿o nos vamos enseguida? - interrogó el hipnotizante pelirrosa, sonriendole al hipnotizado rubio.

-No, vamos - dijo el rubio, al tiempo que sonreía y le indicaba su auto.

-Okip - dijo Shu, sonriendole tiernamente. Eiri sintió que algo se derretía dentro de él al ver esa encantadora sonrisa, pero lo disimuló bastante bien, se podía decir que era un maestro ocultando sentimientos, lo que no tenía por qué ser algo bueno.

Cuando llegaron al cine notaron que había bastante gente, muchas parejas habían decidido salir ese mismo día, seguramente se debía a que se acababa de estrenar un documental bastante emotivo sobre los pingüinos, que, aunque no parecía ser una pelicula para ver con tu cita, lo era.

Shu decidió que quería ver ESA PELICULA y no otra, Eiri no se opuso, a pesar de que la próxima función era en 42 minutos, eso alargaría la cita.

-Aún falta bastante para que empiece la pelicula¿quieres ir a tomar un café? - dijo Eiri.

-Me gustaría, pero... sólo son 40 minutos, no alcanzaríamos a ir y venir - respondió el hermoso pelirrosa de ojos violeta, mirando directa e inocentemente aquellos bellos ojos dorados.

-No te preocupes, al frente hay un café al aire libre - replicó el de ojos dorados, sonriendo.

-Entonces¿qué esperamos? - le dijo tirando levemente de su brazo, que había tenido agarrado todo el rato, para guiarlo hacia el café, cuya ubicación acababa de notar. Eiri sólo sonrió, déjandose llevar por el pelirrosa, en más de un sentido.

-Yuki-san... - comenzó a decir Shuichi cuando ambos ya estaban sentados, y con sus cafés humeando frente a sus narices, pero fue interrumpido por Eiri.

-Llámame Eiri, por favor - sonrió el rubio escritor.

-Entonces¿tu me llamarás Shuichi? - dijo el menor, mirandolo entre curioso e ilusionado.

-¿Te parece bien? - interrogó Eiri, admirando los bellos y expresivos ojos del joven.

-Claro, pensaba pedirtelo - le dijo Shu, dirigiendo la mirada a su café, para luego tomar un sorbo del liquido. El rubio deseaba con todas sus ganas ser esa taza, se quedó mirándolo -otra vez hipnotizado- por lo que no notó la presencia de alguien muy conocido en una de las mesas cercanas.

Tatsuha se sorprendió al ver la persona que acompañaba a su hermano, decidió que lo iría a visitar al día siguiente para hablar de eso. No había querido contarle nada, pero el encuentro de su hermano con ese pelirrosa cambiaba totalmente las cosas.

-Vivo con mi hermano mellizo - dijo Shu en respuesta a una pregunta de Eiri - mis padres nos dejaron la casa porque decidieron que querían irse de segunda luna de miel por 9 meses. Quizás no nos aguantan.

-No creo que sea eso... a aveces las parejas quieren estar juntas, solas, y en especial, tranquilas, tener a tus hijos cerca no ayuda mucho - le respondió el rubio.

-¿Y tú, no me has contado nada de tu familia.

-¿Yo, tengo un hermano menor y una hermana mayor, mis padres viven en Kyoto y vivo solo en mi casa - _"Quizás demasiado solo, tu serías excelente compañía"_, la última frase solo la dijo en su mente.

-Ya veo¿desde cuando eres novelista?

-Pues aún era un niño cuando descucbrí que me gustaba escribir, pero publiqué mi primer trabajo hace 3 años, cuando tenía 21.

-¡Esa es justamente mi edad! - dijo divertido Shu, poco después su semblante se entristecía - pero yo en cambio aún no se bien lo que quiero hacer...

-¿No hay absolutamente nada que te guste? - preguntó el novelista, extrañado.

-Bueno... me gusta cantar, pero siempre lo he tomado como un pasatiempo, no creo tener el talento suficiente para llegar muy lejos - respondió Shu un poco triste, ese era su gran sueño, secreto y frustrado (por él mismo).

-¿Pasatiempo?

-Si, me gusta cantar con mi amigo Hiro acompañandome en la guitarra, y Suguru siempre nos ayuda con el teclado, incluso nos hemos presentado en un par de eventos que ha organizado mi hermano, pero no estoy seguro.

-Creo que deberías intentarlo, no lo sabrás hasta que te arriesgues - lo animó Eiri, sabía por experiencia propia que el chico no debía dar nada por sentado sin intentarlo antes.

-Parece que ya es hora de la pelicula - dijo Shu, poco después de consultar su reloj (N/A: _Si, o.O, tiene reloj... pero igual llega tarde a todas partes xD) _

-Entonces, vamos - le respondió Eiri poniendose de pie y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Al final de la pelicula Eiri tenía el hombro totalmente empapado de las lágrimas de Shuichi, que se había emocionado bastante con la pelicula (N/A: _yo, que soy normal, la vi y casi lloré, él, que no es normal...)_, la verdad era que no le había molestado mucho tener al pelirrosa todo el tiempo agarrado de su brazo y con la cabeza sobre su hombro, y la pelicula si era bastante emotiva; las tomas de cámara, la banda sonora, la forma en la que era narrada, Shuichi muy cerca suyo... ¿Shuichi muy cerca suyo, se quedó mirando al joven de ojos amatistas, que aún estaba un poquito emocionado, si, Shuichi muy cerca suyo había sido lo mejor.

Shuichi se quedó mirándolo, como si adivinara lo que pensaba, se puso frente a él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Eiri reaccionó segundos después, acercando su rostro al de Shu para besar suavemente sus labios, para el pelirrosa ese contacto no fue suficiente; rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y lo atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo, buscando profundizar más el beso y reducir al mínimo el espacio entre ambos.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Le había dado vueltas al asunto uno y otra vez, y finalmente había concluido que iba a hacerlo. Pero... había algo que no dejaba de atormentarlo¿de verdad debía pedirle eso a su hermano, en otro momento no le hubiera importado, pero ahora el chico estaba saliendo con alguien, bueno, solo era la primera cita y... ¡no, su hermano no era como él, no se metía con cualquera. Maldita sea, y Hiro tenía novia, tampoco le servía.

Así se quedo buena parte de la tarde y la noche, cuando por fin se decidió a no pedirle eso a Shu, se dispuso a llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan, era "Hagamosle la vida imposible al cochino escritor" (acababa de ponerle ese nombre), a su tierno hermanito le había gustado bastante esa parte del plan, pero... ¿le gustaría la siguiente, dejó de pensar en eso, estaba decidido a no pedirle que interviniera.

Tomó el telefono y marcó el número de una conocida pizzería; las pizzas eran deliciosas, pero el escritor las odiaba, y el estaba a punto de mandarle 60 a su casa, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le diera un ataque al ver todas esas pizzas llegando a su casa. Pero no contaba con la presencia de una tercera persona.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Estaban ambos en silencio, cada uno metido en lo suyo; Eiri estaba pendiente de la calle y Shu estaba pendiente de Eiri, lo que ponía un poco nervioso al rubio.

-Shuichi... - comenzó a decir el ya no tan nervioso rubio.

-¿Si? - contestó Shu, poniendole aún más atención al hombre que iba a su lado.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa...? - preguntó Eiri, Shu abrió bastante los ojos; ¡no podía ser que quisiera eso, Eiri se percato de lo que pensaba el pelirrosa y se apresuró a completar la pregunta - a cenar - terminó con una sonrisa.

¡A cenarrr! - pensaba Shu - Sii¿qué otra cosa querría¿ah¿ah, debería darte vergüenza Shuichi - se decía a su mismo - pensar eso de Eiri...

-¿Y...? - la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Iría, si, iría.

-Me gustaría mucho - respondió, por fin, Shu. El escritor sonrió y se dirigió a su casa.

El viaje transcurrió sin grandes complicaciones, Shuichi trataba de no hablarle mucho a Eiri, porque, aunque el rubio si le prestaba atención, no podía responderle como se debía sin desconcentrarse del camino, y a Shu le daba la impresión de hablar solo.

Y llegaron por fin. Eiri se bajó del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Shu, mientras éste se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias - le dijo el pelirrosa saliendo del auto, a lo que el rubio contestó con una encantadora sonrisa. Mientras lo invitaba a entrar a la hermosa casa. Shu entró admirando nuevamente el lugar, la primera vez no había tenido tiempo suficiente, era realmente hermoso.

-Entonces... ¿que te gustaría comer? - dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? - dijo Shu, realmente no le importaba que comían si lo hacían juntos... ¡si lo hacían juntos, que feo había sonado eso...

-Puedo llamar a un restaurant francés - el rubio interrumpiendo nuevamente las cavilaciones del de ojos violeta.

-Me parece bien - respondió Shu, agradecido de que la voz del rubio lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos estúpidos.

Eiri se dirigió al telefono para llamar a dicho establecimiento francés, pensando en que sería lo mejor para cenar esa noche. Shuichi se sentó en uno de los sillones y siguió admirando la casa desde ahí.

Entonces un pequeño suceso hizo que todo cambiara para ambos, principalmente para el pelirrosa; el timbre sonó.

-Shuichi¿te molestaría abrir? - dijo Eiri, pensando que seguramente era su hermano que iba a molestarlo, al ver a Shu, Tatsuha seguramente se iría.

-Claro que no - respondió el alegre pelirrosa, levantandose de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta, algo que nunca hacía en su casa. Abrió la puerta y no pudo creer lo que veía.

-Señor¿aquí pidieon pizzas? - le dijo un repartidor. Un repartidor de la pizzería a la que Ryuichi había llamado esa tarde, para que le enviaran chorrocientas pizzas al tipo ese que lo había dejado.

-¿Pizzas? - dijo Shu¿Pizzas¡más de una, no, esto no puede ser. - Eiri¿pediste pizzas para cenar?

-¿Pizzas? - dijo también Eiri - claro que no, este señor debe estar equivocado.

-Disculpenme los dos, pero esta tarde me llamó un joven diciendo que quería 60 pizzas para esta dirección, esta noche. - dijo el repartidor molesto - no me digan que no tenían idea.

"Tatsuha, te voy a matar...", pensaba Eiri.

"Ryuichi, él es... ¡no puede ser!", pensaba Shuichi.

"De aquí no me voy con todas estas pizzas y sin dinero", pensaba el repartidor.

Tardaron un buen rato en deshacerse del repartidor, finalmente Eiri tuvo que pagarle todas las pizzas con un tal de que se llevara "esas cosas" y lo deja en paz para estar con Shuichi.

-Eiri, yo... me gustaría ir a casa - le dijo Shu mirandolo a los ojos, no podía creer que estaba frente al hombre que había destrozado a su hermano.

El aludido se extrañó bastante ante el cambio del comportamiento del pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasó, es por lo de las pizzas? - Al rubio la situación no podía dejar de parecerle extraña. Aún no conocía bien al chico de ojos violeta, pero le pareció que eso no le molestaría como para querer terminar con la cita.

-Si, bueno... no. Porvafor, llévame a casa.

-Si es lo que quieres... - Eiri tomó las llaves del auto, el abrigo no era necesario, la noche era cálida.

Ambos salieron de la casa pensando en las posibles ideas que estuvieran pasando por la mente del otro, se subieron al auto en silencio y así transcurrió todo el viaje a la casa de Shu y Ryuichi.

-Llegamos - dijo Eiri deteniendo el auto frente a la casa.

-Gracias, la pasé muy bien - respondió Shu con la voz apagada. Eiri puso sus manos sobre ambas mejillas del chico y depositó un suave y cálido beso en sus labios, que lejos de reconfortar a Shu lo hizo sentirse peor. El chico bajó del auto en silencio, sin siquiera mirar al rubio que lo contemplaba con preocupación.

-¿Volveremos a salir otro día? - preguntó Eiri, algo aflijido.

-Mhn... - fué la única respuesta de Shu, que se dirigía hacia la casa. El rubio novelista solo lo vió desaparecer tras la puerta, déjandolo tan vácio como antes de conocerlo.

El triste pelirrosa se dirigió a su habitación, se metió bajo la cama y lloró en silencio, para no alarmar a su hermano.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la Autora: **Si, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, son lo que me anima a escribir. Espero poder actualizar bastante seguido... espero que de verdad haya gente que espere con ansias que lo continúe.

Quiero agradecer a mis beta readers xD. Las quiero muchooo a las 2 xP

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo: **Shuichi no puede con el sentimiento que carga ¡se estaba empezando a enamorar del mismo hombre que su hermano!... le confesará todo a Ryuichi, que reaccionará ofreciendole algo más que extraño. Por su parte, Tatsuha le dirá a Eiri quién es Shu... el rubió malinterpretará algunas cosas y querrá jugar con el pelirrosa.


	3. Hazlo por mí, por nosotros

**Aclaraciones antes de leer: **

**1.** **Gravitation** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Maki Murakami**, sólo tomo prestados sus bellos personajes para escribir mi fan fic...

**2.** No me beneficio economicamente escribiendo esto, es más, creo que me perjudica xD, debería estar estudiando.

**3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo T.T apenas lo sepa lo pongo aquí.

**4.** Este fic es **YAOI**, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre hombres (y quizás algo más xD, a ver si me da la mente).

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?**

Shu se ve obligado por Ryuichi a elegir entre su hermano y su reciente amor, le mentirá al peliverde al aceptar la propuesta, diciendo que no siente nada por el escritor. Tatsuha querrá contarle a Eiri todo lo que sabe sobre Ryuichi y Shuichi.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capitulo III: **"Hazlo por mí, por nosotros, por lo que nos hizo"

Shuichi despertó totalmente adolorido (y no me refiero sólo al dolor físico), salió de abajo de la cama y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, esperando poder relajarse y despejarse por eso. Y lo logró... bueno, casi lo logró, pero no dejó que eso lo desalentara. Decidió ir por su agenda telefonica, para ver si tenía ahí a alguien con quién salir, no podía ir por Hiro, ya que él si trabajaba, y era infinitamente más responsable que el pelirrosa, por lo que merecía descansar como se debía. Y no quería ni siquiera sentir la presencia de su hermano. Se sentía solo y devastado, lo peor; se moría de sueño, lo único que quería era dormir un buen rato, pero no podía... maldita sea, el muy desgraciado estaba incluso en sus sueños.

Por su parte, Ryuichi se había extrañado un poco del comportamiento de su hermanito, era raro que no hubiera llegado esa noche chillando de felicidad, y aún más raro que no estuviera junto a él esa mañana, parloteando alegremente, como tenía por costumbre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cuando pensó en la posible causa del comportamiento de Shu; ¿y si su cita había intentado... ? sintió una pizca de culpabilidad por no haberle prestado la atención necesaria a su hermano, y en especial a la persona con la que había salido. También se sentía culpable por lo que había estado a punto de pedirle antes ¿cómo se había atrevido a pensarlo siquiera? pedirle eso a su hermano, conociendolo tan bien... debería darle vergüenza.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Tatsuha se dirigió directamente a la casa de su hermano esa mañana, debía advertirle como se debía antes de que fuera tarde. Después de todo era su hermano, y, claro... uno nunca sabe de lo que es capaz una persona hasta que lo hace. Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse, no lo hacía sólo por Eiri, sabía que si el chico se acercaba al rubio era para algo malo, en contra de ambos, después de todo pensaba que él y su hermano eran la misma persona... seguramente Ryuichi no había sido totalmente cuidadoso al indicarle cómo era.

Pero no contaba con la "cálida bienvenida" de su aniki favorito (N.A.: _xD favorito? cálida?_ ), que andaba de pésimo humor. El pelinegro no se imaginaba el por qué de todo eso, tampoco se imaginaba que su hermano creía tener motivos para desquitarse con él, por lo que entró a la casa y se dirigió al estudio, sin darle tiempo a la nueva asistente de Eiri para advertirle.

-Ohayo aniki, vengo a decirte algo de suma impor... - comenzó Tatsuha, primero alegre y luego muy seriamente.

-Cállate, no sé como te atreves a pensar en pisar mi casa - respondió su rubio y amoroso hermano, con un tono que demostraba bastante bien como se sentía (no precisamente alegre y relajado) - te quiero lejos del alcance de mi vista y de mis oídos antes de que te saque a patadas.

-Pero, Eiri... de verdad tengo que hablarte - dijo Tatsuha, estupefacto ¿por qué Eiri se comportaba así? por unos segundos pensó que quizás a su hermano no le habían resultado las cosas como quería el día anterior, y una sonrisa burlesca comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. El rubio y cabreado escritor se enojó aún más al notar el gesto y, literalmente, lo sacó a patadas. El moreno entendió que no sólo estaba enojado; estaba frustrado, enojado, confundido, decepcionado y no sólo eso; había también un cúmulo de cosas que no había podido adivinar, pero que tenía la certeza de que existían.

Cuando por fin estuvo liberado de la molesta presencia de su hermano volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos... había estado todo lo que llevaba del día pensando en lo ocurrido con Shu, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza el extraño cambio del hermoso joven. Entonces un recuerdo se le vino a la mente: la cara que había puesto el pelirrosa cuando le ofreció llevarlo a su casa. ¡Que idiota había sido al no notarlo, seguramente eso lo había incomodado... pero... ¿por qué había aceptado? ¿acaso al principio si lo deseaba, sacudió la cabeza, NO, el chico no lo había deseado, quizás había cambiado de conducta al ponerse a reflexionar, mientras iban en el auto no había dicho ni una palabra, y en la casa la situación no había cambiado mucho. Se sintió como un idiota dispuesto a llamar a Shu para aclararlo todo, pero en ese mismo momento su celular comenzó a repicar. Miro la pantalla con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos y vió exactamente lo que quería ver, Shuichi lo llamaba, una luminosa posibilidad brilló en su mente, quizás el chico sólo se había sentido mal la noche anterior.

-¿Shuichi? - dijo, feliz por primera vez en el día.

-_Eiri, yo... quiero hablarte, pero no por telefono, onegai _- le dijo Shu al otro lado de la línea, con un tono algo preocupante.

-¿Quieres... que vaya por tí? - los ojos de Eiri se iluminaron.

-_No, encontremosnos en el café que está frente al cine, a las 4:00._

-OK, nos vemos.

-_Si, nos vemos..._

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Se sintió un tanto desconcertado, creyó oír algunos atisbos de felicidad en la voz del escritor al hablar con él ¿por qué mentía tan bien? deseaba que dejara de tratarlo así, lo hacía sufrir con su dulzura, no podía odiar a una persona que se portaba de esa forma. Pero sabía que debía odiarlo, ¡después de todo lo que había hecho se atrevía a tratarlo así! Shuichi no era idiota (N.A.: _o.O Noo? mentira_) y sabía que si el escritor había estado antes con su hermano mellizo, debía haberlo reconocido con sólo mirarlo ¿por qué lo había llamado, entonces? ¿acaso... quería hacerle daño, se estremeció ante la sola idea, estaba "tomandole mucho cariño" al escritor.

Decidió dejar de pensar e ir a visitar a Hiro, quería evitar por todos los medios el ver a su hermano, no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara y Ryuichi terminaría descubriendolo. No se sentía preparado para decirselo... aún.

Salió de la casa silenciosamente, esperando que Ryu no lo notara, se sintió estúpido; era obvio que se iba a a preocupar, por la forma en la que lo había evitado desde la noche anterior, suspiró resignado, por lo menos no tenía que mirarlo a la cara. Tocó el timbre de Hiro, quién le abrió unos segundos después, con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver la cara que traía Shu, no se imaginaba que habría podido pasarle.

-Shu, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Hiro, bastante preocupado, obviamente el pelirrosa no estaba bien, pero tenía que empezar de a poco.

-Hiiro... - comenzó Shu con la voz apagada - ¡MI VIDA ES UNA DESGRACIA! - terminó chillando, otra vez sorprendía a su amigo pelirrojo con su capacidad pulmonar.

-Nee, Shu, cálmate y explicame bien, que me vas a quebrar las ventanas - dijo Hiro armandose de paciencia.

-No seas así Hiro, te estoy hablando en serio... ¡me pasó algo terrible! - Hiro se sentó a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos, de esa forma le daba a entender que tenía toda su atención puesta en él.

-Hiro, yo... me enamoré de la misma persona que Ryuichi - Shu se sintió un poco más aliviado al contarselo a alguien, pero todavía le faltaba lo más díficil, decirle a su hermano.

-Esto. Yo. No lo puedo creer - Hiro se quedó mirando a su amigo, estaba sorprendido, pudo ver claramente cuando las lágrimas empezaron a emerger de los hermosos ojos violeta de Shu.

-Lo peor de todo es que no lo sabía... ¡y que le rompió el corazón a Ryu-chan! - Hiro abrazó a su amigo, que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, las cosas eran aún más complicadas de lo que creía.

-Ryuichi... ¿lo sabe? - Hiro tuvo que armarse de valor para preguntar eso último, estaba esperando lo peor.

-N-no, él aún no sabe nada... - dijo Shu entre sollozos - Hiro, creo que ese hombre está jugando conmigo - confesó, para luego hundir su cara en el pecho de su amigo y seguir llorando...

-Supongo que no piensas volver a verlo en tu vida.

-Pues, la verdad es que... no puedo. Tengo una cita con él, hoy por la tarde - dijo el pelirrosa sin atrever a mirar a Hiro a los ojos.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando lo veas, supongo que no puedes salir con él como si nada.

-Quiero pedirle que no nos volvamos a ver, es lo mejor.

-Si... eso creo...

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

A Eiri no dejó de parecerle extraña la llamada que acababa de recibir, ¡Shuichi sonaba tan apagado!. Ahora si estaba seguro de que algo raro le pasaba ¿tendría que ver con él, decidió seguir "trabajando", ya hablaría con el pelirrosa.

Su telefono celular comenzó a sonar, era Tatsuha, de nuevo molestando. Obviamente no iba a contestar, no estaba de ánimo para las estupideces de su hermano menor, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, dispuesto a ignorar o apagar el telefono. Cuando por fin el aparato se calló (N/A: _¿Habla?_), pudo ver que la pantalla parpadeaba, ¿la batería, no, un mensaje de texto. Quizás Tatsuha no llamaba sólo para molestar, decidió que no era importante y siguió con su trabajo... hasta cierto punto, ya que no podía concentrarse por culpa de cierto pelirrosa y sus hipnotizantes ojos violeta.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

-¡Ahj! - dijo Tatsuha al ver que su hermano no contestaba sus insistentes llamados, decició que lo mejor era enviarle un mensaje de texto, ya que por lo menos si no lo leía inmediatamente, por lo menos se dignaría a leerlo después ¿cierto, ¿CIERTO? (N/A.: _No me digas a mi xDU_), lo que tenía que decirle era muy importante, pero obviamente no podía ni pensar en poder aparecerse por su casa... no terminaba de entender a su hermano, de hecho, nisiquiera había comenzado a entenderlo...

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

-Ne, Kuma-chan, ¿Qué le pasará a Shu? - Ryuichi "hablaba" con su querido amigo de color rosa.

-...

-Si, tienes razón, lo que debo hacer es hablar con él para saber que le pasa.

-...

-¡Siempre das excelentes consejos, Kumagoro! - Dicho y hecho, Ryuichi se aprestaba a ir a buscar a su hermano, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta que se abría y se cerraba rápidamente, nuevamente se maldijo por no aprovechar de hablar la noche anterior con su hermano... ¡quién sabe que cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, nada le quitaba de la cabeza que a Shu le había pasado algo que lo tenía muy preocupado y que no le vendría nada mal hablar con él. Suspiró resignado, seguramente si Shuichi había salido era porque quería hablar con Hiro, él lo ayudaría.

No podía quitarse esa preocupación, que sumada a lo ocurrido con Uesugi, lo estaba volviendo loco, y más que eso. No podía seguir trabajando, ni seguir planeando nada así que decidió salir a dar un paseo (para suerte de Shuichi).

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Shu, desde la casa de Hiro, vió como Ryuichi salía de la casa y caminaba hacia el parque más cercano ¿habría ido a buscarlo, no, el primer lugar que habría visitado sería, obviamente, la casa de Hiro. Quizás sólo quería dar un paseo o algo así. No podía -no quería- encararlo aún, todavía no tenía las cosas claras, pero esa tarde vería a "el rubio de la discordia" y podría por fin aclarar todo el asunto (N/A: _o eso cree él xD!_), seguramente -y con el dolor de su alma- dejaría de ver a dicho escritor.

-Ne, Shu, ¿qué estás pensando ahora? - le interrumpió Hiro, preocupado.

-Pensaba en Ryuichi... si no fuera por él no me habría dado cuenta del tipo de hombre con el que estuve a punto de involucrarme - le dijo algo triste el pelirrosa, que, la verdad, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Creo que deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, quedamos en que después de ver a Yuki te ibas a poner a pensar en esas cosas. Por ahora relajate - le aconsejó su pelirrojo amigo, aunque sabía que al ojivioleta se le iba a hacer imposible no pensar en eso.

-Bien - dijo Shu poniendose de pie - voy a aprovechar que Ryuichi no está para arreglarme e irme, no puedo llegar tarde esta vez.

-Nos vemos, suerte - dijo Hiro, aunque a él no le gustara la idea de que Shu viera al rubio nuevamente antes de decidir, sabía que era mejor dejar que su amigo hiciera lo que le pareciera mejor. Vió como Shu salía, tropezandose con Asae en el camino, que lo miró preocupada, suspiró resignado, lo torpe no se lo quitaba nadie.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Se sorprendió MUY gratamente al encontrarse con el pelirrosa al "entrar" al café, tenía entendido que era bastante impuntual, sonrió levemente; quizás por él había sido puntual.

Al ver aquella leve sonrisa en la cara del rubio, todos sus planes de mandarlo al diablo desaparecieron... iba a tratar de sonsacarle la verdad con indirectas, pues no se sentía capaz de decirle "Ya no quiero volver a verte", ni nada parecido. Se quedó en silencio mientras el rubio se sentaba y lo miraba como diciendo "Y bien, ¿querías decirme algo?", se arrepintió de lo que había dicho al telefono, ahora tendría que explicarle al rubio lo que le pasaba, o inventar la mejor mentira de su vida.

-Hola Shu, me alegra verte de nuevo

-Si, a mi también... - dijo, quedandose sin palabras al inicio de la conversación, por primera vez en su vida. Eiri se quedó mirándolo extrañado, estaba muy callado.

-¿Ya ordenaste? - fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

-No, acabo de llegar - respondió el pelirrosa, ya era oficial, llamar al rubio había sido un error, NO, un enorme error... mas bien había sido EL señor error más grande de su alocada vida.

El de ojos dorados llamó al mesero y ambos pidieron. Silencio, otra vez. Si, se arrepentía con todo lo que tenía de haber llamado al escritor.

Por su parte, dicho escritor no sabía como preguntarle qué le pasaba... de pronto era como si su vocabulario se hubiera reducido a 700 palabras. Simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Ambos agradecieron en silencio al mesero cuando llegó con sus pedidos, y Shuichi se aferró a la taza como si fuera un salvavidas, no servía de mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo? - disparó Shuichi, rompiendo el hielo abruptamente, había decidido que no perdería más tiempo.

-¿Mis intenciones, pues... me gustas mucho y había pensado que sería muy agradable salir contigo... - el rubio esquivó el disparo, decidió que no podía decirle "toda" la verdad; "quisiera que llenaras el vácio en mi fría, triste y solitaria vida" no le parecía la mejor respuesta en ese momento.

-No, en serio, se que eso no es todo - le dijo Shu, sin mirarlo, y sin bajar la voz.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿acaso tu esperabas que quisiera algo serio? - el rubio rogó con toda su alma que la respuesta fuera sí.

-Pues... no, en realidad no - mintó Shu, no podía decirle la verdad (N/A: _pff... otro más_).

-Entonces, ¿quieres que sigamos saliendo informalmente? - dolió... el saber que el pelirrosa no quería nada serio.

-No sé

-¿No sabes? - Shuichi podía ser muy lindo y todo eso, pero era más que desconcertante.

-¿Me llevas a casa? - ya era suficiente, no podía seguir hablando con él... nada de lo que habían dicho tenía sentido para él, odiaba las conversaciones sin futuro - quizás podamos seguir conversando en el auto.

-Si es lo que quieres...

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Llegó a su casa de muy buen humor, decidido a hablar con Shu sobre su extraño comportamiento, y a pedirle perdón por haberse centrado tanto en su tonta venganza -de la que comenzaba a desistir- y no prestarle la debida atención a él.

Pero Shuichi no estaba ahí, y Hiro no estaba en casa.

Se estaba empezando a desesperar con toda esa situación; a su hermano-mellizo-inseparable le estaba pasando algo grave y el ni cuenta se había dado, se maldijo a si mismo unas 500 veces antes de pensar en llamar al pelirrosa. Hurgó sus bolsillos en busca de su celular y, cuando lo encontró, lo sacó, estaba a punto de llamar a su hermano pero en ese instante escuchó como se detenía un auto frente a la casa, se cerraba la puerta de dicho vehículo y enseguida éste partía, al tiempo que Shuichi entraba a la casa con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con culpa.

-Shu-chan, que bueno que llegas, no da. Quiero hablar contigo - le dijo poniendose serio.

-No, Ryuichi, soy yo el que tiene que hablar.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Si, eso había sido más que raro, el pelirrosa lo había llamado para hablar con él y al final no habían llegado a nada coherente, y tampoco le había explicado -o por lo menos mencionado- el motivo de su llamada. Era increíblemente desconcertante.

Recordó súbitamente su celular, bueno, el mensaje que su hermano le había enviado y -quién sabe por qué- decidió que quería leerlo en ese justo instante. Sacó el dichoso aparato, y abrió su bandeja de entrada, "5 mensajes nuevos", decía el aviso. Decidió leerlos desde el más antiguo al más reciente.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante. Tatsuha"

"He estado tratando de ubicarte toda la mañana llámame. Tatsuha"

"Eiri, no es broma, de verdad tenemos que hablar. Tatsuha"

"Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Tatsuha"

"Se trata de Shindou Shuichi. Tatsuha"

¿Había leído bien? (N/A: _¬¬ pero que pregunta..._) Tatsuha había nombrado al pelirrosa en uno de sus mensajes, ahora todo parecía más claro, ¿o más confuso? se iba a volver loco si las cosas seguían así. Llamó a su hermano en ese mismo instante, ahora era él el que tenía que hablar (N/A: _otro más, again xD_)

Mientras marcaba y esperaba que le contestaran por su cabeza cruzaron por lo menos mil ideas, todas tenían que ver con el posible nexo entre su hermano y Shuichi y el por qué su hermano lo conocía.

-_¿Eiri?_ - cuando escuchó a su hermano al otro lado de la línea ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto contradecirse, y contradecir sus contradicciones.

-¿De que querías hablar, Tatsuha? - El pelinegro pudo notar que su hermano estaba de pésimo humor, por fin lo había llamado. Sonrío para si; al parecer nombrar al hermano de Ryuichi había resultado.

-_Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a tu casa para que hablemos más cómodamente _- Le dijo el pelinegro, otro más que no quería decir las cosas por telefono.

-Te espero

-_Nos vemos_

Eiri se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos segundos ¿quería ayudarlo, tenía que ver con Shuichi, hablar cómodamente? todo le parecía muy raro.

Un cuarto de hora después su hermano entraba a su casa, Eiri le indicó con la mirada que se sentara, y luego se sentó frente a él.

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo rápido, y sin rodeos por favor - le dijo mirándolo de una forma capaz de iniciar una nueva glaciación. (N/A: _pero que hombre tan maleducado, nisiquiera le ofreció un cafecito a su hermano._)

-Pero promete que no te vas a desquitar conmigo

-Si, si, si, lo que quieras, pero habla - Eiri estaba impaciente, Tatsuha tomo aire y empezó a hablar:

-Cuando tu estabas de viaje estuve quedándome un tiempo aquí - pudo escuchar un gruñido molesto por parte de Eiri - y también estuve saliendo con alguien, a quién traía periodicamente...

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

-¿Qué estás diciendome, Shuichi? - El peliverde del conejo rosa estaba más que estupefacto.

-Lo que oyes, he estado saliendo con Yuki Eiri.

-Pero eso es imposible... ¡Sabía que debía ponerle más atención al tipo con el que estabas saliendo! debí advertirtelo, ¡maldita sea! - A los ojos de Ryuichi, todo lo ocurrido era su culpa, se sentía pésimo.

-Tranquilo Ryu-chan - dijo el pelirrosa algo asustado por la reacción de su hermano - no es tu culpa, y no es importante, pero tenía que decírtelo.

-¿No es importante? - Ryuichi se sintió aliviado, Shu no sentía nada por el escritor, eso significaba que no estaban enamorados del mismo hombre - ¿no te hizo nada, cierto Shu? - estaba dispuesto a pensar lo peor de Yuki Eiri después de lo que le había hecho - porque si hizo algo, lo mato.

-Sólo me mintió descaradamente, y creo que tenía intenciones de jugar conmigo - respondió Shu, fue en ese momento cuando la pequeña llama de la venganza volvió a encenderse dentro de Ryuichi, recordandole sus antiguos planes, y dandole una razón para retomarlos.

-Shuichi, ¿me ayudarías a darle una lección?

-¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso? ¿quieres que te ayude a planear tu venganza?

-Nuestra venganza, y ya está todo planeado, sólo debes ayudarme a llevarla a cabo - en ese momento todo era perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan - estoy seguro de que no rechazarás mi propuesta, a menos de que si sientas algo por él.

-¡Claro que no! haré lo que me pidas - Shuichi se estaba preparando para cualquer cosa.

-Quiero que seas tú el que juegue con él, que lo enamores, le des esperanzas y que después lo dejes, herido y desesperado - sólo en ese momento Shuichi pudo darse cuenta de las dimensiones del odio que le profesaba su hermano a Eiri, obviamente engendrado del amor que alguna vez le había tenido.

-Yo, Ryuichi... no sé - Shuichi se sabía enamorado del rubio, e incapaz de hacerle algo así.

-No lo hagas sólo por mi, sino que por nosotros, por lo que nos hizo - al parecer la determinación en las palabras del peliverde se traspasó al de ojos violeta, haciéndolo tomar una desición.

-Por tí haría cualquer cosa, incluso esto - para Shu su hermano siempre sería lo más importante, además el escritor ese se tenía bien merecido lo que pensaba hacerle. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró a su mismo tirado en el suelo, con Ryuichi encima, que lo abrazaba.

-Perdoname por pedirte esto Shu-chan, y muchas gracias por ayudarme.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

-Así que de eso se trataba todo - dijo el rubio, algo dolido, y un poco incrédulo ¿cómo una criatura tan angelical era capaz de algo así?

-Si, deben haberlo planeado entre los dos, tengo entendido que son inseparables, además no creo que Ryuichi sea capaz de hacer algo así solo - le respondió su hermano, feliz de que el novelista no hubiera decidido desquitarse con él.

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo - dijo Eiri algo enojado - ¿por qué el chico se acercó a mi?

-Pues... usé tu nombre cuando "salía" con Ryuichi, así que el piensa que yo soy tu, je, je, gracioso ¿no? - el mayor de los Uesugi lo miró más que enojado, estaba metido en un lío por culpa de una de las estupideces de su hermano... bueno, no sólo eso, estaba enamorado de alguien que sólo quería dañarlo, y todo por Tatsuha, era como para matarlo.

-Bueno, pues si quiere jugar, eso es lo que voy a hacer - dijo el rubio novelista, un poquitín despechado (N/A: _admitelo, no es un poquitín..._) mirando a su hermano - y tú me vas a ayudar.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hice - le respondió el pelinegro, no le quedaba otra - sólo dime que es lo que planeas y yo te ayudaré a llevarlo a cabo.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

El juego empezaba al día siguiente, a las 3:00, ninguno de los cuatro hermano tenía idea de lo que de verdad pasaba, pero todos creían que llevaban el control de la extraña situación que estaban viviendo, y los cuatro estaban muy enamorados.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la Autora: **¿les ha pasado alguna vez que una persona se mete muy rápido en tu vida, y después no sale nunca más? a mi si, pero por suerte, en mi caso, todo resulta de maravilla , (Te amo Daniela, maldita basura! usté sae, mi leina, ¿cierto? eres una miga muy importante ¡-¡). Volviendo al tema, es eso mismo lo que les está pasando a estos cuatro xD!

Tenía planeado terminar esto hace tiempo, pero he tenido problemas con mi compu, y hace poco tuve ensayo de PSU xD, estoy segura de que me fue fatal en matematicas... habrá que verlo: "El puntaje más bajo de la historia".

Espero que me dejen muchos Reviews, o si no me muero T-T (como si a alguien de verdad le importara)... je, je, je.

YA! me despido, no sin antes recomendarles una canción: The long and Winding Road - The Beatles. Y un CD: Desde el Batiscafo - Chancho en Piedra (en especial la canción "Barco de Papel")

**Las amo sólo por leer mi fic, y las amo aún más si me dejan un review!**

aioz!

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:** Empieza el juego de los cuatro hermanos, uno de ellos se aburrirá y querrá terminar con todo, el resultado: una reconciliación y dos personas profundamente heridas.


	4. Grado 3

**Aclaraciones antes de leer: **

**1.****Gravitation** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Maki Murakami**, sólo tomo prestados sus bellos personajes para escribir mi fan fic...

**2.** No me beneficio económicamente escribiendo esto, es más, creo que me perjudica xD, debería estar estudiando.

**3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo T.T apenas lo sepa lo pongo aquí.

**4.** Este fic es **YAOI**, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre hombres (y quizás algo más xD, a ver si me da la mente).

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?**

Por fin se revela la verdad, por lo menos para una de las parejas. Shu y Yuki se dejarán llevar por la pasión, ajenos a todo eso (no hay lemon).

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capítulo IV: **"Grado 3"

No le gustaba mucho el rumbo que estaba tomando todo eso, él sólo había aceptado salir con un rubio atractivo, y había terminado metido en ese enorme lío ¿cómo iba a reaccionar el rubio en cuestión al enterarse de la verdad? prefería no saberlo, aún. Pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba; no era tanto lo que iba a hacer, sino la forma en que todo eso terminaría.

Se quedó mirando el telefono medio hipnotizado. "_Llamar o no llamar, he ahí el dilema..._", se dijo a si mismo, en su mente. Al fin decidió esperar a que lo llamara el de ojos dorados.

O quizás debía llamar él, después de todo, le había dicho que no sabía si quería que siguieran saliendo juntos. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared. Por suerte no lo hizo, ya que en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular y pudo ver en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que había estado acaparando sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Eiri

-_¿Cómo te va, Shuichi?_

-Bien, gracias por preguntar...

-_Te llamo para saber si quieres salir hoy, a las 3:00_

-Claro, sería perfecto.

-_Entonces¿quieres que vaya por ti a esa hora?_

_-_Si, sería lo mejor.

-_Nos vemos luego._

-Si, nos vemos.

Shuichi se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular, poco convencido de sus propias palabras "_esto no está nada de bien..._" era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Ryuichi revisó la canción que había escrito para su hermano y se dirigió a casa de Hiro para terminarla juntos, se había dado un respiro para escribirla, y al final había volcado todos sus sentimientos en ella. Suspiró, por lo menos de algo le había servido.

Llegó a casa de Hiro más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, sabía más que bien que tendría que contarle todos sus planes con el pelirrosa, y que no le iban a gustar mucho (N/A: _no me culpen! no fue mi idea..._), tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos.

-Hola, Ryu-chan, pasa. ¿viniste por lo de la canción? - le dijo Hiro, recibiéndolo alegremente.

-Eeh... si, aquí traigo la letra, para que la musicalicemos - le respondió su amigo, sin su alegría característica.

-¿Pasa algo, Ryuichi? - le preguntó Hiro, el peliverde maldijo el hecho de que lo conociera tan bien como para notarlo, ya que en ese justo momento había comenzado a dimensionar realmente lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-¿Y...?

-Hiro, te lo voy a contar todo, pero no te enojes, ni trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión; ya todo está decidido.

-¿Qué es lo que está decidido?

-A eso voy...

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Al principio había aceptado ayudar a su hermano sin saber bien para que podía necesitarlo (y sin muchas ganas de meterse en todo ese lío), pero cuando éste le pidió que le diera "detalles" del tiempo que había estado saliendo con el peliverde se dio cuenta de que Eiri pensaba hacerse pasar por él (ya que Shu y Ryuichi pensaban que ambos eran uno sólo), y debía saber como comportarse.

Había terminado resignándose a toda esa situación, a pesar de que no le agradaba para nada, pero no estaba en condiciones de decirle que no a su hermano.

Al final ayudó al rubio a planear todo, por suerte no tendría que ayudarlo a llevar a cabo su plan, ya había hecho bastante.

Antes de salir le pidió a la asistente de Eiri que aceptara todas las invitaciones a los eventos organizados por Ryuichi, y que avisara que el rubio iba a ir con él como acompañante, si no podía ir a visitarlo, tendría que conformarse con mirarlo de lejos.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Terminó de fumarse el noveno cigarrillo del día (N/A: _es oficial, se va a morir de cáncer_). Pensándolo bien, no estaba tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer; el chico lo había cautivado el primer día ¿cómo iba a salir con él casi a diario sin sucumbir ante él? era imposible... ¿o no?

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ya había acordado salir con él esa tarde, y sabía que si la cosas se volvían peligrosas podía cortar por lo sano y hacer como que nada había pasado (N/A: _mentira! mentira!_). Suspiró, ese sería un largo día...

Siguió tipeando frenéticamente, había perdido bastante tiempo con todo lo que había pasado y no estaba dispuesto a atrasarse con su novela.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Y finalmente llegaron las 3 de la tarde, Eiri llegó a casa de Shuichi, muy dudoso, y tocó el timbre.

Shuichi le abrió después de unos segundos, con una enorme sonrisa, y literalmente "se le tiró encima", abrazándolo por el cuello, para luego besarlo en los labios y tomarlo de la mano jalando al rubio hacia el auto.

"¿Qué le pasa a Shuichi ahora?" - pensaba el pobre Eiri, desconcertado - "después de lo rara que fue nuestra última cita, viene y me saluda de esta forma..." - no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba abriendo su puerta - "mejor me dejo de pensar en esto, sino voy a chocar" - se dijo poniendo el auto en marcha (N/A: _sabia desición xD!_).

Se detuvo frente al antiguo teatro, sabía que Tatsuha solía llevar ahí a Ryuichi y quería ver como reaccionaba el pelirrosa al notarlo. Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos, ese lugar era... miró feo al rubio junto a él ¡y más encima lo llevaba al mismo lugar al que siempre iba con su hermano! se estaba pasando.

"Bingo" - pensó el novelista, esa era justamente la reacción que se esperaba, quizás las cosas no serían tan difíciles (N/A: _eeehm, me encargaré de que si lo sean_).

-¿Qué pasa, quieres ir a otra parte? - le dijo al de ojos violeta, haciéndose el tonto.

-No, este lugar está muy bien - le respondió Shu, "si estoy contigo estoy bien", quería decirle en realidad.

-¿Entramos? no quiero perderme el principio.

-Si, vamos.

En efecto, el lugar era precioso, Shuichi casi se sintió mal al pensar lo atento que estaba siendo el rubio, casi, por suerte. A la hora que comenzara a sentir pena por él se arruinaba el plan... aunque no era mala idea terminar con todo eso. Se quedó mirando al rubio ¿por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? sonrió cuando el rubio se volvió a mirarlo y se dispuso a comportarse lo más normal posible.

¿Por qué cada vez que el pelirrosa sonreía tenía que sentir como que algo se le derretía dentro? lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle el jueguito, se sentó junto a él y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, éste le respondió con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa "_Aaahj¿por qué eres tan tierno? maldita sea..._"luego ambos miraron el escenario, el espectáculo comenzaba.

Salieron del teatro abrazados, habían "estado muy juntos" todo ese rato, y ambos comenzaban a olvidar su "verdadero objetivo".

-¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? - le dijo Eiri, que estaba siendo muy cariñoso.

-Podemos ir a pasear... y luego a cenar - le respondió Shu después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-¿Dónde quieres pasear¿en el parque¿el centro comercial?

-¿Podemos ir a ambas partes? - le dijo poniendo una de sus caritas más tiernas

-Si, claro, vamos - "para ti lo que quieras", después de todo ¿quién podría resistirse a esa carita? (N/A: _Yo no..._)

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Shu-chan? - preguntaba Ryuichi, en casa de Hiro.

-No voy a hacer ningún comentario, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de todo esto - le dijo Hiro, que, como pensaba Ryuichi, estaba en completo desacuerdo con el plan.

-Nee, Hiro-chan es muy malo ¿cierto Kumagoro? - dijo Ryu-chan con pena fingida, sabía que Hiro tenía razón.

-Mejor terminemos la canción rápido, que el evento es en una semana - le dijo Hiro, acostumbrado al comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

-Una semana... ¡estoy muy emocionado, No Da¡Shu-chan va a cantar mi canción con Hiro y Suguru!

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

El día se había pasado muy rápido, Eiri llevaba a Shu a su casa; la habían pasado muy bien.

-Llegamos, te acompaño a la puerta - dijo el rubio, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad (N/A: _mejor la camiiiisa -baba-_).

-Eiri yo... - comenzó a decir el pelirrosa cuando estuvieron ambos frente a la puerta de su casa - quiero invitarte a un evento, la próxima semana.

-¿Un evento?

-Sip¿recuerdas que mi hermano es organizador de eventos? en una semana voy a cantar en uno muy importante - dijo el pelirrosa, sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción.

-Debes estar muy emocionado, no te preocupes, claro que voy a estar ahí - le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! mañana te envío la invitación por correo - después de decir eso el pelirrosa lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó tiernamente - Nos vemos en una semana - Shu volvió a tomar la palabra cuando se separaron - voy a estar muy ocupado ensayando hasta el día del evento.

-Entiendo, esperaré ansioso - le dijo el rubio, a manera de despedida, para luego dirigirse a su auto.

-_Ojala todo fuera de verdad..._ - susurró el de ojos violetas, algo triste, mientras entraba a su casa.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Cuando Ryuichi salió de la casa de Hiro, pudo ver como se alejaba el auto de Yuki, y supo que Shuichi había llegado a casa. Por eso caminó rápidamente para encontrarse con él lo antes posible.

-¿Shuichi, dónde estás? - dijo entrando a la casa. No recibió respuesta, pero escuchó correr agua y fue al baño a ver si Shuichi se estaba duchando. Entró al baño y, en efecto, ahí estaba su hermano.

-¿Shu, cómo te fue? - volvió a decir, feliz de encontrar al pelirrosa, pero ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-Bien, supongo - fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-¿Supones? - cuando recibió la respuesta de su hermano la idea de "abortar la misión" volvió a su mente.

-Si, fue muy atento, pero no tengo forma de saber que es lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza - respondió el pelirrosa, saliendo de la ducha y poniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Crees que estás lográndolo?

-Es muy tierno y amable conmigo, pero no puedo estar seguro de nada, después de todo, ya te mintió a ti...

-No te preocupes, Shu, te prometo que voy a estar aquí y no voy a permitir que te haga daño.

-¡Te quiero mucho Ryu-chan¡y también a Kumagoro! - dijo Shuichi abrazándolo.

-Ne, para eso están los hermanos¡No Da! - respondió abrazándolo de vuelta - Te tengo una gran noticia - anunció separándose de él.

-¿Qué pasó¿tienes otro evento programado en el que puedo cantar? - preguntó el pelirrosa, con la ilusión aflorando en sus hermosos ojos violeta.

-No, pero tiene que ver con eso; ¡Hiro-chan y yo ya terminamos la canción! - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Eso significa que podré cantarla la próxima semana¡genial!

-Sip, Na No Da, Kumagoro nos ayudó a terminar antes.

-Muchas gracias ti también Kuma-chan - le dijo Shuichi al conejo - ahora me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado - dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a su habitación - Buenas noches a los dos.

-Buenas noches Shu-chan. No Da - le respondió agitando la patita de Kumagoro y dirigiéndose a su propia habitación, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a terminar de una manera inesperada. Se durmió con esa idea rondando su mente.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Eiri llegó a su casa y se fue a la cama inmediatamente, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Por desgracia no lo logró muy fácilmente; ya que la idea de que no iba a ver al pelirrosa en una semana le desagradaba bastante (pero no quería admitirlo), finalmente se durmió pensando que iba a estar muy ocupado trabajando toda la semana como para estar preocupándose de Shuichi. Algo de razón tenía.

_---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------_

Al día siguiente Shuichi ensayaba la nueva canción junto a Hiro y Suguru, estaban muy emocionados, ya que en el evento iban a estar presentes personas muy influyentes dentro de la industria musical, era su oportunidad.

El pelirrosa se sorprendió un poco al leer la canción, entonces entendió porque Ryuichi le había pedido que invitara a Eiri al evento; esa canción estaba escrita para él. Todo se estaba poniendo muy feo y no había manera de que terminara bien.

_"Si no fuera porque aún te quiero,  
si no fuera porque ayer  
todavía yo dormía entre tus pies  
si no fuera por todo esto..."_

El pelirrosa cantaba, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, estaba con el rubio que tantos problemas le estaba causando, quería - más que nunca- confesarlo todo y terminar con toda esa farsa, sólo se estaba haciendo daño...

-¡Shuichi! desafinaste muy feo en esa parte ¿qué te pasa? - le dijo Suguru, algo extrañado.

-Nada, nada - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto - lo que pasa es que esa parte es muy difícil y aún no me sé bien la canción.

-Bueno, para eso estamos ensayando - respondió Suguru. La verdad era que Shuichi había desafinado por tener la cabeza en otra parte, pero el tecladista no tenía como saberlo.

-¡Bien, sigamos, desde el principio! - dijo el pelirrosa enérgicamente, que había decidido que lo mejor era concentrarse en la canción para poder terminar bien con los ensayos y hacerlo excelente el día del evento. Los chicos comenzaron a tocar, Shuichi esperaba que terminara el intro para comenzar a cantar de nuevo. Esta vez si estaba concentrado, por lo que no notó que Hiro lo miraba preocupado, él si sabía lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué acaso nunca vamos a hacerlo bien? - Suguru comenzaba a desesperarse, esta vez había sido Hiro el de la equivocación.

-Perdón, no volverá a pasar, estaba pensando en otra cosa - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-OK, empecemos de nuevo - Dijo un Suguru algo molesto, él también tenía sus problemas; Kisae, por ejemplo, se había estado comportando muy raro últimamente, pero como quería que todo saliera bien procuraba no pensar en esas cosas cuando tocaba...

-Ahora no tienes derecho a reclamo - le dijo Shuichi, en tono de burla. El tecladista sólo suspiró resignado y se dispuso a empezar de nuevo, otra vez.

Si, Suguru había desafinado también.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

** 6. D í a s. D e s p u é s. **

Sólo en ese momento se alegraba de haber tenido una semana tan atareada, por lo menos no había pensado en Shuichi, bueno, no mucho, o por lo menos no tanto como se podía esperar.

Al principio había querido matar a Tatsuha, de la forma más cruel posible, ya que por él tenía que asistir a todos esos eventos que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo… suspiró cansado, faltaba sólo un día para volver a ver a Shuichi, esperaba que nada hubiera cambiado en esos días que no se habían visto, ya que -según él- tenía a Shuichi completamente loco (N/A: _Y tu? XD! Basura…_).

Miró el reloj y notó que ya era muy tarde, tal vez la idea de ser escritor e inversionista no era muy buena, pero ya se había metido en eso y lo mejor era continuar, se fue a dormir pensando en Shuichi, obviamente.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

Shuichi no podía dormir, y no dejaba dormir a Ryuichi, así que la casa de los Shindou estaba en plena actividad a las 12 de la noche.

-Ne, Shu-chan, Kumagoro tiene sueño, Na No Da… - dijo el peliverde, después de un rato de estar jugando una serie de juegos de mesa (N/A: _valga la redundancia_) con el pelirrosa.

-Hum - dijo Shuichi mirando la hora - si, supongo que ya es hora de dormir.

-Deberías descansar Shu, mañana es tu gran día - le aconsejó su hermano, con una sonrisa.

-Sip, estoy muy emocionado - le dijo el pelirrosa feliz, para luego cambiar su semblante - además…

-¿Además? - interrogó el ojiazul, notando el cambio de su hermano.

-Además mañana cantaré tu canción¡estoy tan feliz! - mintió Shuichi, en realidad hubiera querido decir "además, mañana veré a Eiri de nuevo…" pero obviamente eso no podía hablarlo con su hermano.

Ambos se durmieron pensando en dos personas distintas, pero con el mismo nombre.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

Caótica, si, era la única palabra que podía definir la situación actual de la casa de los Shindou.

Shuichi estaba más hiperactivo que nunca, habían llegado Suguru y Hiro a ensayar, pero la cosa no progresaba mucho. También tenían la compañía de Ryuichi y las novias del tecladista y el guitarrista, todo el mundo trataba de tranquilizar a Shuichi, pero era en vano, el pelirrosa estaba hecho una maraña de nervios.

Es que no sólo no había recibido ni una llamada de Eiri en toda la semana, sino que tampoco había podido llamarlo él.

Entonces llegó la salvación; el celular del hiperactivo e insoportable pelirrosa comenzaba a sonar. Éste te alejó un poco de los demás para contestar, obviamente era la persona a la que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Eiri¡que bueno que me llamas! - Contestó feliz.

-_Si, te eché de menos, llamaba para saber como va todo _- le respondió el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien, hemos estado ensayando una nueva canción.

-_¿Nueva canción? Espero que sea buena…_

-Si seguramente te gustará - "Si supieras…" decía el pelirrosa en su mente.

-_Ajá, bueno, espero que estés bien, ya tengo que dejarte_

-Tu igual, cuídate.

Por suerte para todos en la casa la llamada tranquilizó al pelirrosa, le había hecho recordar a Shuichi algunas cosas respecto a la presentación. El cambio de Shu no pasó desapercibido para Hiro y Ryuichi, que se preocuparon bastante. Por suerte lograron apartar esos pensamientos y el ensayo transcurrió todo lo normal que se podía con Ryuichi y Shuichi estando ahí juntos.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

No podía creerlo, no se había aguantado las ganas de llamar al pelirrosa, por más que lo intentó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El rumbo que tomaban las cosas no le gustaba para nada. Por lo menos el pelirrosa no tenía por que enterarse; había sido muy cuidadoso al ocultar sus sentimientos, no quería que se notara lo que le pasaba. En cambio, recordó, el pelirrosa era abrumadoramente expresivo; cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos podía encontrar ahí todo lo que el chico sentía y pensaba, tanto que a veces no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, por miedo a lo que podía encontrar ahí. No sabía si era peor el odio o el amor del pelirrosa, sólo sabía que quería verlo lo antes posible.

En ese momento entendió a su hermano y su necesidad de ver a Ryuichi, abrió mucho los ojos; ¡Tatsuha estaba realmente enamorado! (N/A: _Qué? Noo, esa si que no me la creo xD!_), seguramente se sentía como un idiota al haberle mentido, y lo era, no pudo evitar recordar que por su culpa pasaba todo eso.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

** E s a. M i s m a. N o c h e. **

Habían esperado todo el día ese momento, para todos era algo muy importante; estaba el hecho de que iban a cantar frente a mucha gente por primera vez, la presencia de los altos ejecutivos del mundo de la música y -sólo para los mellizos- la presencia de Yuki.

Shuichi terminó de revisar los últimos detalles de su vestuario; los pantalones de cuero, de corte recto, pero bastante ajustados, el abrigo rojo sobre el top blanco y un collar de cuero con una pluma del color del abrigo como colgante. Estaba peinándose frente a un espejo cuando Ryuichi llegó a acompañarlo.

-Shu-chan, estoy muy contento, es el evento más grande que he organizado.

-¡Yo también Ryuichi! Nunca había cantado en un evento así.

-Recuerda que tu deber es entretenerlos, deslumbrarlos, no te confié esto sólo porque seas mi hermano, sé que eres muy bueno y que eres capaz de impresionar a toda la gente que te espera allá afuera.

-Muchas gracias Ryuichi, eso me da mucha confianza - le dijo Shuichi, para luego asomarse a mirar a la gente, que comenzaba a llegar.

-Estaré recibiendo a la gente allá - avisó Ryuichi - espero, sé, que vas a hacerlo muy bien. Shuichi asintió y sonrió. Se sentía muy reconfortado al saber que tenía a su hermano apoyándolo.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

Cuando llegaron los Uesugi no pudieron evitar llamar la atención, aunque ese día a ninguno de los dos le importaba muchos, ambos buscaban con la mirada a ciertos hermanos hiperactivos…

Tatsuha fue el único que tuvo suerte, Ryuichi estaba ahí -tan encantador como siempre- daba indicaciones a alguien y saludaba a todos con una sonrisa. Se sintió imbécil nuevamente, si hubiera sido sincero las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero le había mentido e iba a arrepentirse de eso por toda su vida.

Se alejó un poco del peliverde, sin dejar de mirarlo, había algo en él que lo hacía sentirse demasiado atraído -enamorado- y ese sentimiento lo estaba matando.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

El DJ había dejado de tocar, y Shuichi, Hiro y Suguru estaban por salir¡Había llegado el momento! El corazón les saltaba en el pecho, amenazando con escaparse.

El plato fuerte de la noche era el grupo que iba a tocar en vivo; era el cumpleaños del hijo de un importante hombre de negocios y había invitado a amigos, conocidos e incluso a los presidentes de compañías rivales, al evento no podía faltar nadie.

Suguru y Hiro fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos por Shuichi, que llamaba la atención inevitablemente. No sólo era su cabello, ni su atuendo, ni su belleza; también tenía aquella encantadora sonrisa a juego con el brillo de esos cautivantes ojos suyos.

Incluso el padre del festejado, con sus amigos y conocidos -que sólo estaban haciendo acto de presencia- fijaron la atención en él.

-Buenas noches a todos - habló por fin Shuichi, con una extraña sensación en el estómago - nosotros somos Bad Luck, el grupo que va a entretenerlos esta noche - y de nuevo sonrió, deslumbrando a todos - Soy Shuichi, el vocalista, en la guitarra tenemos a Hiro en la guitarra - continúo, satisfecho con el efecto que había causado en el público - y tenemos a Suguru, el tecladista - Hizo una pausa para luego seguir hablando - Ahora vamos a empezar con nuestra primera canción, que también es la primera que compusimos¡The Rage Beat! - Y así empezó a presentación, el nerviosismo iba transformándose en euforia, Ryuichi sonreía, tenía razón respecto a su hermano y se sentía inmensamente feliz por él. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Tanto Eiri como Tatsuha habían sido atraídos por Shuichi, sobre el escenario, y lo observaban desde un lugar estratégico, -ni muy cercano, ni muy alejado- fascinados.

Eiri estaba embobado; hacía tiempo que sentía más que ternura por el pelirrosa, pero verlo así vestido y bailando de esa forma no hacía más que aumentar su deseo, estaba perdido, sabía que no podía satisfacer ese deseo con otra persona que no fuera el pelirrosa y eso le resultaba desesperante, trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía… en ese momento, más que nunca, estaba completamente centrado en Shuichi.

Pero algo más atrajo la atención de Tatsuha; era Ryuichi que salía de la cocina, justo a tiempo para escuchar su canción.

-La canción que viene - comenzó a decir Shuichi - fue compuesta especialmente para este evento - otra sonrisa más - quiero agradecer a mi hermano, que fue quién la escribió - hizo una pausa - Ahora¡Grado 3! - terminó Shuichi, para dedicarle su última sonrisa, antes de comenzar a cantar, a Ryuichi.

La melodía inundó el lugar, era suave y lenta, cuando el intro terminó Shuichi comenzó a cantar:

"_Un corazón como el tuyo  
Se merece mucho menos que un perro  
Se merece patearlo en el suelo_

_Así es... (Así es)  
Un corazón como el tuyo  
me dejó así como me ves;  
con el alma partida en tres,  
me mató"_

La última frase fue cantada más fuerte que las anteriores y después de ella la melodía se hizo más rápida e intensa.

"_Un corazón como el tuyo  
no merece volver a querer  
Ojala que alguien te haga lo mismo  
que tu me hiciste a mi..._

_Un corazón como el tuyo  
fue del mismo que me enamoré  
maldita mi suerte contigo  
maldito corazón."_

Shuichi siguió cantando, buscando a su hermano con la mirada, pero cuando lo encontró éste tenía la vista baja, y no podía apreciarse el azul de sus ojos. La melodía se hacía un poco más lenta, Shuichi volvió a mirar al público y continuó con la canción.

"_Si no fuera porque aún te quiero,  
si no fuera porque ayer  
todavía yo dormía entre tus pies  
si no fuera por todo esto…"_

Eiri se sorprendió un poco, había comenzado a comprender el mensaje de la canción. Se volvió a mirar a Tatsuha; a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, también lo había comprendido.

"_Escúchame bien, es mi corazón  
el que está roto por tu traición  
mentira tu vida, es una mentira  
mentira tus besos, mentira tu amor(x2)  
mentira tu vida, es una mentira_

_Una cosa es traicionar,  
y otra cosa muy distinta es grado tres  
si no fuera por todo esto"_

"OK, OK, creo que ya entendí el mensaje, pero por favor terminen con esto" pensaba Tatsuha. Era obvio que esa canción la habían escrito para él, y le resultaba un tanto extraño e incómodo el conocer de esa forma los sentimientos del peliverde.

"_Si no fuera porque aún te quiero  
si no fuera porque ayer  
todavía yo dormía entre tus pies  
Si no fuera por todo esto"_

Abrió mucho los ojos; ¡Ryuichi todavía lo quería! Y mientras existe el amor, existe la esperanza ¿no?

Era lo único que le quedaba… la esperanza.

"_Escúchame bien, es mi corazón  
el que está roto por tu traición  
mentira tu vida, es una mentira  
mentira tus besos, mentira tu amor(x3)  
mentira tu vida, es una mentira_

_Una cosa es traicionar  
y otra cosa muy distinta es grado tres  
y otra cosa muy distinta es grado tres  
si no fuera por todo esto"_

En ese momento tomó la desición¡No podía dejar que Ryuichi siguiera sufriendo de esa forma! Era obvio que se encontraba muy mal, se volteó a mirarlo y notó que su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Tenía que hablar con él, ya no le importaba nada más.

Eiri miró a su hermano preocupado ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza? Esperó que no fuera nada malo, ya que en ese momento no podía averiguarlo, no podía desviar su atención de Shuichi. Lo miró por unos segundos, como tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la duda que comenzaba a aquejarlo ¿Acaso esa canción no era para Tatsuha solamente¿Era para ambos? Aunque la hubiera escrito Ryuichi, era Shuichi quien la interpretaba, y con bastante sentimiento.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

La noche había transcurrido bastante rápido después de eso, Eiri quería encontrarse con Shuichi antes de que se fuera, para llevarlo a casa. Y tatsuha esperaba poder hablar con Ryuichi, ya que todos los invitados comenzaban a irse, decidió esperarlo en la puerta del servicio. Por alguna extraña razón nadie le dijo nada (N/A: _dejémoslo en que todos estaban muy ocupados xD_).

El lugar ya estaba casi vacío y Ryuichi entraba a la cocina para hablar con el personal, vio todo el ajetreo y sonrió complacido al notar que había contratado gente muy eficiente. Cuando miró a Tatsuha la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-Eiri¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verte - le dijo acercándose a él, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan de cerca, y un extraño sentimiento lo inundaba. Ryuichi lo miró y frunció el ceño ¿y se atrevía a buscarlo? Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero en ese momento Tatsuha lo abrazó posesivamente.

-¿Q-qué haces¡Suéltame! - le dijo Ryuichi, entre enfadado y sorprendido.

-Shh - Tatsuha lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, al tiempo que se separaba de él para mirarlo - tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, siento haberte mentido… pero ya no aguanto más esta situación.

-Ya es un poco tarde para esto¿no crees? No puedo creer que tengas la cara como para venir a verme después de todo lo que hiciste; ¡me mentiste, me abandonaste y luego enamoraste a mi hermano! - Ryuichi acababa de declarar en voz alta algo que en su mente se había rehusado a admitir.

-Por eso tenemos que empezar - le dijo Tatsuha - no es de mi de quién está enamorado Shuichi…

-¿Cómo que no¿crees que no iba a notar lo que siente¡Es mi hermano! - le debatió Ryuichi, en sus ojos se podían distinguir el dolor y la rabia.

-Ryuichi, por favor, déjame terminar de hablar - Tatsuha miró a Ryuichi con dolor, era muy posible que eso no resultara como le gustaría - Shuichi está enamorado de mi hermano, el verdadero Eiri…

-¿El verdadero Eiri¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Pues, te mentí

-No, si eso ya lo tengo muy claro - Ahora Ryuichi lo miraba con rabia.

-No te mentí en lo que crees… en lo único que te mentí es en mi nombre. En realidad me llamo Tatsuha Uesugi, y soy el hermano de Eiri Uesugi - Tatsuha bajó la mirada, cuando volvió a mirar a Ryuichi este estaba muy sorprendido.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

-Eiri¡Que bueno que vienes a verme! - le dijo Shuichi, feliz.

-Quisiera llevarte a tu casa¿vienes conmigo? - le preguntó Eiri, con una sonrisa. Había querido poder ver de cerca de Shuichi toda la noche, y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que no se había cambiado (N/A: _¡Novelista pervertido!_).

-Claro, me cambio y nos vamos - le respondió el pelirrosa, sonrojado ante la mirada de Eiri.

-No, así está bien, ese atuendo me gusta mucho - le dijo el escritor, abrazándolo por la cintura, para luego besarlo. - ¿vamos?

-Si, vamos.

En ese momento Asae, Kisae, Suguru y Hiro pasaban por ahí, iban en busca de Shuichi. Hiro supo quien era el rubio apenas lo vio, aunque no lo conocía. Y no le gustó mucho verlo así con su amigo, sabía que sólo le hacía daño.

-Shu¿vienes? - le preguntó Asae, ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

-No, me voy con Eiri, me va a llevar a casa - le respondió el ojivioleta, dejando al rubio solo por unos momentos, para hablar con sus amigos - no se preocupen, estaré bien.

-Bueno, pero nosotros nos vamos a celebrar - intervino Suguru.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces - le dijo Kisae.

-Si, prometo que mañana celebraré con ustedes.

-Nos vemos - se despidieron todos, Hiro había permanecido callado, fiel a su promesa de no intervenir ni opinar "Si no vas a decir algo agradable, mejor no hables" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

-¡Hasta mañana! - se despidió el pelirrosa, volviendo con el rubio.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

-No lo puedo creer Tatsuha - dijo Ryuichi, con las lágrimas amenazando con emerger de sus ojos - no era necesaria tanta mentira.

-Lo se, Ryu-chan, perdóname, estoy tan arrepentido… - le dijo abrazándolo, para tratar de reconfortarlo.

-Ta-tatsuha, yo… - Ryuichi se sentía muy confundido, el gran impedimento para estar con Tatsuha -después de la ira inicial- había sido su relación con Shuichi, pero ahora que sabía que Tatsuha nunca había estado con el pelirrosa, las cosas cambiaban mucho.

-Ryuichi¿estarías dispuesto a darme otra oportunidad? - el pelinegro abrazó al de ojos azules con fuerza, hacía mucho rato que estaban solos, ya todos se habían ido.

Ryuichi se quedó mirando a Tatsuha, como tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba. Si, lo quería mucho, pero ¡le había mentido! Y sus mentiras habían ocasionado todo ese lío.

-¡Al diablo! - dijo Ryuichi, antes de besar a Tatsuha - te amo demasiado, sería un estúpido si no te la diera - le dijo finalmente, para volver a besarlo.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? - Tatsuha no quería separarse ni un minuto de Ryuichi.

-Claro, te extrañé mucho… pero no esperes que pase algo esta noche, no creo que sea el momento - Ryuichi quería dejar las cosas bien claras.

-No lo esperaba Ryuichi, ni siquiera esperaba que me perdonaras - Tatsuha le tomó la mano para guiarlo hasta afuera - ¿tomamos un taxi?

-No es necesario, traje mi auto - ambos se fueron, olvidando completamente a sus respectivos hermanos.

_---------------------------------------------- o--------------------------------------------------_

-Shuichi, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento - susurró Eiri, ambos estaban solos, entraban a la habitación del pelirrosa. Hacía rato que la chaqueta del rubio y el largo abrigo del ojivioleta estaban en el suelo.

-Eiri… - Shuichi había olvidado todo, ya nada era importante, si estaba con él, de esa forma.

El rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de _SU _pelirrosa. Si, esa noche sería completamente suyo, delineó suavemente las curvas del chico, quitándole el pequeño top. Shuichi se estremecía a cada toque y suspiraba suavemente. El rubio lo miró a los ojos, quería saber que sentía el pelirrosa en ese momento, vio deseo y amor. El más pequeño rodeó su cuello con sus brazos e hizo que ambos cayeran a la cama.

-Eiri, yo… yo quiero… - le dijo desabotonando su camisa, el novelista comenzaba a dudar, estaba muy enamorado de Shuichi, pero todo era muy falso, y tenía miedo. Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando sintió su piel rozar con la del pelirrosa.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, Shu-chan, puedo verlo en tus ojos - le dijo suavemente, comenzando a delinear el cuellos del pelirrosa con la lengua, con los labios, hasta llegar al pecho. - Te prometo que esta noche será muy especial - le dijo volviendo a subir, para atrapar sus labios en un beso demandante y apasionado, ya no había vuelta atrás. No le importaba nada. Nada más que el pelirrosa.

_**------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la Autora: **(sale de abajo de una caparazón de tortuga) ¡No me maten¡No hubo lemon! No me salió u.u, que triste mi vida. Me dio no sé qué ponerlo, no crean que no soy lo suficientemente perv xD.

Estoy tan feliz de terminar este capitulo, la canción es de Glup! Y se llama "Grado 3" me gusta muchísimo.

Este Cáp. Es un poco (poquísimo en realidad) más largo que los demás, además tiene un bonus track; la respuesta a sus reviews! Así les demuestro aún más cuando las quiero xDU

Otra cosita que tiene este capitulo es que está comprobado que no tiene faltas de ortografía :D me aseguré, usando un corrector ortográfico (cuando vi faltas de ortografía en capítulos anteriores me dio un ataque de apoplejía xD).

**Espero que me dejen un review, se los agradeceré eternamente y las amaré muchísimo.**

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Reviews: **Antes no los había respondido porque... ¿no? xD, bueno, aquí tienen todas sus respuestas n.n (de los 3 capis anteriores)

**· Aishiteru-Shuichi** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic ¡-¡ como ves ya van 4 capítulos, espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final (no lo veo muy lejano...)

**· Mels: **¡-¡ tu también has seguido mi fic... que felicidad, no pensé ver tanta aceptación (ya, si, estoy exagerando xD) me alegra que a varias personas les haya gustado la idea, trataré de actualizar rápido.

**· Lady Seshomaru:** Prometo que tu espera y tu paciencia no serán en vano... trataré de esforzarme para entregar buenos capítulos .

**· Monica Gonzales:** A veces pasa, pero como ves, la historia ya está bastante avanzada.

**· ZumoLove:** Si, yo también quisiera que todo se resolviera de la mejor forma o.O, pero ya veremos lo que pasa con estos 4...

**· Angie:** Tenkiu, Tenkiu, sip, me llegó la inspiración... aunque el Cáp.1 era sólo un pequeño adelanto, como un prólogo, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el fin ¡-¡ (yo siempre espero eso...)

**· Shiko-chan:** Soy tan feliz al ver que mi fic te gusta... a mi me encantan los tuyos¿sabes? yo también quisiera raptar a Shu... es tan bello! trataré de cuidarlo de Yuki, para que no le haga nada, aunque no creo que pueda xDUu, no a estas alturas. Bueno, prometo esforzarme para escribir rápido (se le ve escribiendo frenéticamente). Tenkiu a ti también por leerme ¡-¡

**· Kisae:** Pero que basura, que fastidio, que todo xDu! Después de considerar la idea... seria y fríamente (seria y Yukimente) me decidí por hacerte el favor (si, se muy bien lo feo que suena eso). Ah! No creo que puedas tener 80 hijos… ¿Conoces la menopausia cierto? Toma en cuenta que son 9 meses por guagua xD.

**· EsmeLi:** Si, así es, pero por desgracia (o por suerte para mi, ya que de eso se alimenta la historia), ninguno lo sabía bien, pobres de mis niños lindos, están tan confundidos... todo por culpa de Tatsuha ¬.¬

**· Mottera:** TT0TT soy feliz! a muchas personas les gusta la idea! espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews! nos leemos!

**· Angel of friendship:** Con una galleta de animalito remojada en leche? NOO! son letales T.T yo he intentado hacerlo con papel xD, bue, bue, trataré de apurarme para terminar el fic (mi primer fic, que emoción...)

**· NadeChan:** o0o! si, rápido, trataré de hacerlo rápido... si fuera por mi actualizaría cada día, pero mi cerebro se rehúsa a trabajar T,T (es culpa del profesor de filosofía! y de Daddy Yankee!) ejem, ejem, nos leeremos luego!

**· Mapy:** Yep! prometo continuar hasta el final, a la velocidad que me permita mi aletargado y adolorido cerebro T.T pobeshito...

**· Lunita:** Hermanita! hasta en la sopa me sales xD¡-¡ amote! muchas gracias por tu apoyo. No sé de donde salió lo de la venganza entre cuatro xD, y pobre Shu... ¿qué culpa tiene él? Yuki tampoco tiene mucha culpa, je, je, pero amo hacer sufrir a los personajes (admito, que si yo fuera Yuki castraría a mi hermano, sin importarme que Ryu-chan se ponga triste, y por extensión, también Shu-chan xDD) Bueno Lunita! nos leeremos en algún lugar de Internet xD y lleva helado!

**· Kurare: **Oh! Muchas gracias por los ánimos, de verdad que a veces los necesito. ¿De verdad encontraste todo lo que esperabas en mi fic? Eso me enorgullece y me alegra mucho (lloraré), espero que te siga gustando :D!

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:** Shuichi por fin se enterará de todo, y Eiri sabrá que el pelirrosa se había acercado a él sin malas intenciones, en un principio. Ambos se sentirán arrepentidos, pero no encontrarán el valor para aclarar las cosas y no volverán a verse en un buen tiempo. ¡Ahora les toca a Ryuichi y Tatsuha hacer de celestinos¿Qué pasará?


	5. La Ruptura

**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**1. Gravitation** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Maki Murakami**, sólo tomo prestados sus bellos personajes para escribir mi fan fic...

**2.** No me beneficio económicamente escribiendo esto, es más, creo que me perjudica xD, debería estar estudiando.

**3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo T.T apenas lo sepa lo pongo aquí.

**4.** Este fic es **YAOI**, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre hombres (y quizás algo más xD, a ver si me da la mente).

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?  
**Shuichi por fin se enterará de todo, y algo increíble pasará, dejando a Eiri al borde del colapso.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capítulo V (parte I):** _"La ruptura"_

Al levantarse notó inmediatamente que había llegado una carta -de una clínica privada-, ¿qué sería? quizás alguna de las personas a cargo de Ryuichi había tenido un accidente de trabajo, o algo así, porque era imposible que el peliverde estuviera enfermo, y él no conocía esa clínica (_N.A.: ni te imaginas..._). Iba a abrirla, pero escucho el maullido de un gato y la dejó para más tarde, dirigiendose a la cocina para alimentar a la mascota de su hermano.

-Ven, Ko-chan, aquí está tu desayuno -le dijo al animalito, con una sonrisa. Si el gato estaba pidiendo comida era porque Ryuichi no había llegado en la noche, o había salido sin poder alimentarlo antes.

-¡Ahora voy a preparar el desayuno para mi y Eiri! -comenzó a decir animosamente- ¿o quizás deba esperar a que llegue la cocinera? porque si lo preparo yo seguro que destruyo media cocina (_N.A.: Es peor que yo, que quemo el agua xD, en serio_). Mejor voy a ducharme y luego podríamos ir los dos juntos a ese parque de diversiones ambulante que se instaló aquí cerca, después podriamos almorzar en su casa y, y... -y seguía haciendo planes para el resto del día, feliz.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¿Cómo les vamos a decir? - preguntó Tatsuha.

-Bueno, aún no es seguro... Aunque creo que debí decírselo a Shuichi hace bastante - le contestó el peliverde. Ambos estaban levantados hacía un buen rato, ninguno de los dos había podido dormir mucho pensando en Shuichi y Eiri.

-Me refiero al hecho de que estemos juntos - le refutó el pelinegro.

-En realidad, eso tampoco es seguro - le dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisita.

-Insistes en recordármelo... pero terminaré demostrándote que de verdad vale la pena, y... - comenzó a decir Tatsuha, no pudo terminar de hablar por la impresión que le causó el súbito abrazo del peliverde.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

El rubio miraba sorprendido a Shuichi, ¡era la quinta vez! no se imaginó que el chico fuera capaz de sacar el premios cinco veces en la pequeña ruleta.

-Creo que tienes muy buena suerte - le dijo viendo como acumulaba premios; un oso de peluche, una botella de sake, dinero, dos entradas al cine y un kumagoro tamaño familiar.

-Nunca había ganado tanto, creo que tu me das suerte - le dijo sonriendo, Eiri casi se sonrojó.

Llevaban un buen rato paseando por el parque, donde se celebraba el festival de noséqué, como había dicho Shuichi, y ya estaban un poco cansados - ne, Eiri, ¿por qué no nos sentamos un rato? - sugirió Shuichi, que llevaba un montón de cosas.

-Esta bien, pero luego nos vamos, y podríamos aprovechar las entradas que ganaste, ¿no te parece?

-Siii, pero ahora quiero un helado - respondió apuntando al puesto de helados, junto al señor que vendía globos.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Era la octava vez que lo llamaba, pero no contestaba, tampoco estaba en casa ¿Dónde se había metido Shu? Seguramente estaba con Eiri, pero no podía asegurar que estuvieran en la casa del escritor, tenía que esperar a que llegara a casa, sólo esperaba que no le hubiera llegado 'ese sobre', porque si era así seguramente Shuichi lo había abierto ya. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Las cosas se le estaban poniendo difíciles, por lo emnos tenía el consuelo de contar con el apoyo de Tatsuha, que en ese momento iba entrando a la habitación.

-¿Lograste contactarlo? - le preguntó el moreno acercándosele.

-No contesta el celular y parece no estar en casa - le respondió con una expresión angustiosa.

-Tranquilo, de todas formas se iba a enterar...

-Me gustaría decírselo yo... - Ryuichi se veía bastante apesadumbrado.

-Seguro que va a entender de todas formas.

-Si, eso espero, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. - le respondió, dejando bastante preocupado a Tatsuha. (_N.A.: Uooooyoyo xD, no todas entienden u.u_)

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Acababa de volver de casa de Eiri y estaba muy animoso (_N.A.: Y adolorido en cierta parte xD!_), entró a su habitación y 'admiró' el horrible desastre; había dejado por ahí tiradas todas las cosas que se había ganado, además se podía observar un gran globo rojo con forma de corazón, regalo del rubio, sonrió al verlo, pero se entristeció al recordar en qué condiciones estaba con él.

Salió de su cuarto para ir a revisar la correspondencia que había llegado ese día; algunas cuentas, una postal de sus padres avisando que llegarían pronto y la carta de la clínica.

Abrió ese último sobre y lo leyó, se sorpendió tanto que tuvo que releerla varias veces para poder creerlo, volvió a doblar la hoja, la metió en el sobre y se sentó a esperar que Ryuichi llegara. Se veía algo pálido.

Pasaron casi 30 minutos antes de que el peliverde regresara, Shuichi aún estaba sentado esperándolo. Cuando Ryuichi entró y notó el semblante de su hermano supo inmediatamente que se había dado cuenta de todo (_N.A.: u.u llegó tarde_).

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo sabías? - le preguntó el pelirrosa.

-Pues, yo... - comenzó a decir Ryuichi - espera, espera, ¿saber qué? - preguntó.

-Por favor, por lo menos no te hagas el tonto, ya no más. - Shuichi estaba dolido, incluso su hermano le había ocultado cosas.

-Pérdoname Shuichi, no pude decírtelo antes. - terminó por decir, bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? - daba la impresión de que el pelirrosa interrogaba a sur hermano, se le veía algo enojado y con una expresión fría en el rostro. (_N.A.: Yuki se la pegó xD_)

-No estaba seguro, esperaba que esa carta me llegara -comenzó a explicar algo apurado, pero cambió de actitud al ver la cara que puso Shuichi- pero no te pongas así, ¡no es lo que tu piensas!

-¿Cómo que no es lo que pienso? -Shuichi estaba realmente alterado- ¡Estás embarazado, Ryuichi! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante?

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Eran las 2 de la mañana, pero su celular repicaba insistentemente. Por suerte estaba aún despierto, trabajando, miró la pantalla y se extrañó al ver el nombre de Shuichi en ella, había ido a dejarlo a casa hacía algunas horas y se veía bastante cansado como para estar despierto aún.

-¿Shuichi? - contestó el rubio.

-_Eiri, ¿estás levantado?_ - el pelirrosa al otro lado de la línea parecía angustiado y desesperado.

-Si, ¿pasa algo malo? - preguntó preocupado.

-_Necesito que vengas, por favor, es urgente_ - dijo antes de largarse a llorar y cortar el telefono. El rubio sólo tomó las llaves de su auto y salió lo más rápido posible. Tenía que haber pasado algo terrible para que Shuichi lo llamara así, a esas horas de la noche.

Condujo a toda carrera, cada vez más preocupado, para cuando llegó a la casa de los mellizos estaba deseperado. Se bajó del auto y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, que estaba abierta.

El panorama era bastante preocupante; todas las luces apagadas y Shuichi no se veía por ningún lado. Caminó hasta la sala y lo que vió no le gustó nada; todo era un desastre, habia vidrios en el suelo (seguramente de algo que arrojaron) y nada de Shuichi. Comenzaba a desesperarse aún más, siguió explorando la casa a oscuras hasta que escuchó un sollozo débil.

-¿Shuichi? - llamó, no obtuvo respuesta, pero avanzó hacia la fuente del sonido, en el jardín trasero, en algún lugar del camino pisó algo que parecía ser agua, pero no le dió importancia y siguió caminando.

Los sollozos se escuchaban más claramente ahora que había salido fuera de la casa, entonces pudo ver a Shuichi; estaba sentado junto a unos arbustos y parecía muy abstraído.

-Shu, ¿estás bien? - preguntó el rubio, acercándosele y sacudiéndolo levemente. El pelirrosa lo miró y se largó a llorar con más ganas, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Yo, yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así - decía Shuichi, entremedio de todo ese llanto - no quería que esto pasara.

-¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó el rubio, suavemente, mientras lo reconfortaba acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

-Ryuichi, él... - comenzó a decir el pelirrosa, sin poder continuar por el llanto.

-Tranquilo - susurró el rubio, armandose de paciencia.

-Estoy tan arrepentido, debí controlarme. Aunque cuando el me pidió perdón, ya era muy tarde - dijo por fin el pelirrosa, confuendiendo más al rubio ¿controlarse, tarde?

-¿Dónde está Ryuichi? - preguntó Eiri, eso no se veía nada bien. Shuichi apuntó a un lugar del jardín donde la tierra parecía haber sido removida recientemente y se largó a llorar nuevamente. Eiri se asustó, bastante, ¿acaso Ryuichi estaba enterrado ahí?

-Cuando me calmé y me acerqué a él, ya no respiraba, entonces te llamé y lo enterré mientras venías. - aclaró Shu. El rubio se puso pálido, ¿Shuichi acababa de matar a su hermano?

-¿Qué pasó? Shuichi, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - Eiri trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero el chico bajaba la cabeza, aún así pudo notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-No pude soportarlo, yo, lo hice por tí - dijó el pelirrosa, como si estuviera confesando algo. - cuando supe que Ryuichi estaba embarazado perdí el control, pero ahora estoy tan arrepentido.

-¿Embarazado? - Eiri se puso a pensar a mil por hora, quizás podrían salvar al niño aunque Ryuichi estuviese muerto. - Shu, ¿dónde dejaste la pala? - el pelirrosa apuntó a los arbustos, junto a la ventana.

-Detrás de esas plantas - Eiri se separó de él para ir por la pala, se acercó y miró tras los arbustos, lo que vió no le gustó nada.

-¡Wiii! Eiri-san, ¡Vas a ser tío! - le dijo Ryuichi, lanzándole a Kumagoro en la cara. Esta vez Shuichi lloraba de la risa, el rubio miró a los hermanos con una ceja alzada y, sin decir nada, simplemente se fue. Inluso afuera podía escuchar las molestas carcajadas de esos dos.

_**------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la Autora: **Al final corté este capítulo en dos para subirlo más rápido ¡Las he hecho esperar mucho! Y, según yo, no es la gran maravilla como para tanta espera u.u

Esto es sólo la mitad, puede sonar distinto al adelanto, pero esperen a la otra mitad y ya verán.

Ahora las preguntas son ¿Cómo se lo tomará Eiri, ¿Podrán Ryuichi y Tatsuha volver a unirlos, ¿Por qué metí MPREG al fic xD?

Esperen el próximo capítulo felices, y mientras, dejenme** lindos Reviews** para subirme el ánimo .

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Reviews: **Mi parte favorita de todo esto , los Reviews!

**· Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa:** ¿Enserio no muerdes? Wiii! Tenkiu sou mach por leerme, te amo por dejarme Reviews . Ojalá esta mitad-de-capítulo te guste.

**· Mottera: **Que manera de enterarse de las cosas para Shu y Eiri xD, ojalá no sufras tanto ya ¡.¡ y si es así preparate para lo que viene después .

**· Ken-al: **Jo, jo xD. Aquí te lo traje, recién salidito, espero que te guste.

**· Lady Sesshomaru: **TT.TT ¡Gracias! Espero que esta vez la espera también haya valido la pena u.u porque me demoré bastante.

**· Faye-BurningDeep: **KYAA! Gracias! Es verdad que en sí el fic está bien tierno, por eso estoy pensando bien eso de poner lemon o no, pero como ves, hay bastantes problemas que solucionar ahora, como para estar preocupandose del lemon xD! Era obvio que Ryu y Tatsuha se iban a arreglar rápido, tomando en cuenta el estado de Ryuichi... xDD! (que irresponsables, ¿no?)

**· Lunita: **xD! Tranquila que aquí te traigo lo que viene xD. Si, soy mala, no vivo sin serlo. Imáginate ¿Qué sería de mi sin poder hacer sufrir a alguien? Seguro que moriría xD, nos vemos y cuídate (de mí)

**· Kisae: **Babeo por Rikku (no, no es pedofilia), ojalá puedas leer este capítulo xD. Te amo.

**· Kurare: **Trataré de hacerlo más seguido, aunque no creo que pueda. Me voy a esforzar.

**· Roxas: **u.u no hubo lemon, hubiera sido meterlo porque sí, pero quizás algún día... lo estoy pensando.

**· Angel Anime: **Si necesito suerte, y bastante, también tiempo TTxTT. Eso de tener problemas con la conección es un fastidio, ojalá este sub-capi te guste .

**· Sakura Sonnet: **¿También te parece tierno? Sinceramente, no sé como lo hago xD.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:** Ahora si, ¡Ryuichi y Tatsuha de celestinos! Puede pasar de todo, no hay quién los controle.


	6. El plan

**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**1. Gravitation** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Maki Murakami**, sólo tomo prestados sus bellos personajes para escribir mi fan fic...

**2.** No me beneficio económicamente escribiendo esto, es más, creo que me perjudica xD, debería estar estudiando.

**3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo T.T apenas lo sepa lo pongo aquí.

**4.** Este fic es **YAOI**, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre hombres (y quizás algo más xD, a ver si me da la mente).

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?  
**¿Qué hay en la cabecita loca de Tatsuha y Ryuichi? y ¿Por qué están involucrando a medio mundo?

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capítulo V (parte II): **_"El Plan"_

Habían pasado tres meses desde la broma que le habían hecho Shuichi y Ryuichi al rubio, habían cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces; Shuichi se había teñido el pelo de color negro, con reflejos azulados, tenía un contrato en una importante disquera multinacional y estaba grabando un disco. El único cambio en Ryuichi era su notorio embarazo de casi 4 meses, ahora vivía junto a Tatsuha y Eiri estaba a punto de publicar su nueva novela, con el seúdonimo de Yuki Eiri.

El rubio estaba en su oficina, trabajando, cuando entró un chico de pelo oscuro, se alegró de que su embarazo ya fuera notorio -así no lo confundía más con Shuichi-, suspiró y guardó su trabajo al ver como Tatsuha entraba atrás de él.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieren que comience a conocer a mi sobrino desde antes de nacer? Que entretenido - les dijo Eiri con su típica expresión de fastidio.

-No, hermanito, vinimos a invitarte a... - Comenzó el pelinegro.

-No me interesa - le interrumpió Eiri.

-...cenar - dijo Tatsuha - Tu siempre tan lindo, Eiri, pero insisto. Te voy a estar molestando hasta que aceptes - le respondió con una sonrisa, sabía que era la única forma de tratar con su hermano.

- Hmmm, está bien, está bien - Eiri aceptó, a regañadientes, pero aceptó. Esto les permitiría a Tatsuha y Ryuichi llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan; la de observación. Verían como estaban Eiri y Shuichi -por separado- después de no verse por tanto tiempo.

Si, Ryuichi y Tatsuha estaban sueltos, y querían unir nuevamente a sus hermanos. Algo bastante peligroso para Shuichi y Eiri (_N.A.: ¿Quién los mandó a pelearse? xD. Ya sé que fui yo_).

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Shuichi salió de su casa para volver a la disquera, el almuerzo con su hermano y su -ahora- cuñado había sido de lo más raro, se comportaban como si quisieran ocultar algo, y no supieran hacerlo. Rió pensando en las posibles explicaciones.

Llegó a la sala de ensayo número 5 bastante animado, últimamente no había pensado mucho en el rubio, no había tenido tiempo. Eso era una suerte, no sólo para él, también para el resto del grupo. El ritmo de trabajo era extrañamente normal y el disco se grababa sin contratiempos.

Dos semanas más y tendrían una presentación en vivo. ¡Su primea presentación desde que habían firmado el contrato! Shuichi estaba eufórico, aunque a ratos se le podía ver un poquito triste, lo que tenía preocupado a Hiro, Ryuichi le había hablado del 'plan' (N.A.: Y ahora este par de locos están metiendo a Hiro-chan xD) y le había respondido que lo 'iba a pensar', ya había pensado bastante, y al ver así a Shu, había decidido que era capaz incluso de hacer eso para animarlo.

Se acercó a Shuichi pensando en como animarlo, era una verdadero problema que el chico no le hubiera contado lo que le pasaba, hacía las cosas más díficiles, ¿Cómo iba a darle un consejo su amigo?. Suspiró resignado un par de veces y fue a sentarse junto a Shuichi, que tomaba agua, preparándose para cantar.

-Shuichi, tu sabes, que cualquer cosa, puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto? - Shuichi se quedó mirándolo varios segundos y después bajó la cabeza, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero ambos sabían a que se refería Hiroshi.

-¡Estoy listo para trabajar! - exclamó Suguru entrando bastante animado - ¿Uh, les pasa algo? - preguntó notando el semblante de sus amigos.

-No es nada - le dijo Shuichi. Hiroshi lo quedó mirando con cara de 'lo de siempre', entonces entendió.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Acababa de llegar de la cena con su hermano y su 'cuñado', esos dos se estaban comportando más raro que nunca, nisiquiera supo como había aguantado tanto rato. Bueno -en realidad-, tenía que admitir que Ryuichi no resultaba una compañía tan desagradable, tenía algo que le recordaba mucho a Shuichi (_N.A.: Son mellizos, genio xD_), y a veces hasta disfrutaba pasar un poco de tiempo con él, pero sólo un poco, ya que se le hacía imposible tenerle tanta paciencia como la que le tenía a Shu.

Se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de su silla, echándose hacia atrás, tenía un montón de ideas para una nueva novela, pero no podía ordenarlas. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su PC y decidió mirar algunos archivos que tenía guardados por ahí; borradores de algunas novelas, muchos archivos de texto, algunas fotos e imágenes. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la única foto de Shu que tenía ¿por que la conservaba aún?. Un sentimiento cálido inundó su pecho, junto con unas inexplicables ganas de llorar, como si quisiera liberar -por fin- toda áquella carga emocional. No quería admitir lo mucho que le hubiera gustado conocer más al pelirrosa...

De pronto sintió que le había llegado toda la inspiración, que debía comenzar a escribir antes de que se le fuera y que no podía distraerse en ninguna otra cosa.

Se puso a escribir freneticamente, entrando en su propio mundo por varias horas.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, era imposible que después de días planeando como unir de nuevo a esos dos se les ocurriera que 'ese' era el mejor plan que tenían ¡No lo iba a permitir! Eso no...

-Pero Hiro-chan - le decía Ryuichi con ojitos acuosos - tu prometiste ayudarnos - continuaba, con pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡No! - dijo energicamente Hiro - les dije que YO iba a ayudar, a ella no la metan.

-Creo que seguramente va a estar de acuerdo ¿no? - agregó Tatsuha, tratando de convencer al pelirrojo.

-"Eso es lo peor" - pensó Hiro, pero no lo dijo - ¡Ya te dije que no permitiré que _usen_ a Sae-chan para esto! - gritó Hiro (lengüita de serpiente incluida).

-¿Usarme para qué? - Justo en ese momento entraba Asae, con cara de miedo, y miraba a Tatsuha y a Ryuichi por turnos - ¡No me digas que estos dos pervertidos quieren... ! - Antes de terminar la frase se tiró al suelo llorando como un bebé. Hiro la miró por unos 10 segundos y luego se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y le acarició los cabellos suavemente.

-Tranquila, este par no te hará nada - le dijo tranquilizadoramente, luego recordó algo - por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó, ya sospechando algo.

-Ah, esque, yo, nosotras... pasabamos por aquí y... si, eso. Ahm. ¡Hola Hiro!. Te ves muy guapo hoy - le respondió poniéndose de pié y sonriendole.

-¿Nosotras? - preguntaron al unísono Hiro, Tatsuha y Ryuichi.

-Sip - les dijo Asae con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta y una chica caía al suelo, se podía apreciar que había estado apoyada en la puerta, escuchando la conversación (quizás por el vaso que tenía en la mano...)

-Ahm... ella, yo, nosotras. ¿Ese qué está ahí es Ryuichi? -dijo la chica desde el suelo- ¡Uyyyy! Chilló feliz, lanzándose sobre el pobre chico (embarazado).

-Bueno - dijo Asae rompiendo parcialmente con la estúpida situación - ¿Me vas a decir para qué me querían esos dos? - agregó mientras abrazaba a Hiro y lo miraba con la misma cara de Ryuichi, pero queriendo decirle "Protégeme de estas bestias", Hiro la quedó mirando mientras trataba de inventarle algo.

-Ah, bueno, eeeh, yo, ellos tienen un plan y... entonces, eso. Ah, ya y... ¿Te dije que te ves linda tu también? - le respondió mientras sonreía con una gran gota resbalando por su nuca.

-No sé por qué, pero como que tu respuesta no me convence mucho... - le dijo Asae notando que Hirono quería decírselo - Ustedes, seguramente, y a pesar de que son un par de pervertidos, pueden darme una mejor respuesta - les dijo a Ryuichi y Tatsuha, ignorando que uno de ellos tenía a su prima colgada de él, mientras ambos se aplastaban peluches mutuamente y que, al parecer Ryuichi se ahogaba.

-Necesitamos pedirte un favor, pero no me mires así, no es nada raro - le contestó Tatsuha, ignorando la cara con la que Hiro lo miraba - se trata de mi cuñadito y mi hermano.

-¿En serio? Yo ya pensaba que querían montar una orgía o algo así - les dijo la chica con una sonrisa - ¿me van a decir de qué se trata?

-Si - le dijo Tatsuha, sujetando a Ryuichi, que había perdido la batalla de peluches - mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamar a una de tus amigas y...

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Después de varias semanas de tanto trabajar se le ocurrió que era una excelente idea ir a un bar a relajarse un rato (en realidad, huía de su molesto hermano), se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky, preparándose para su merecido descanso.

Había estado ahí pensando tranquilamente en sus cosas mientras bebía cuando alguien se sentó junto a él, era una chica, bastante linda; debía tener unos 21 años, llevaba un vestido con rayas diagonales y verticales negras y blancas, zapatos de tacón y le sonreía coqueta. Estaba tratando de decidir si le decía algo o no cuando ella le habló.

-Hola - dijo simplemente, sin dejar de sonreír, Eiri no sabía por qué, pero le estaba cayendo bien la chica.

-Mhnla - masculló sin mirarla, la chica soltó una pequeña risita - ¿qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Eiri alzando una ceja.

-Eres tan arisco - le respondió dejando de reír - pero eso me parece lindo.

-Me llamo Uesugi Eiri

-Soy Kanako

-¿Sólo Kanako?

-Si, sólo Kanako.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

En otra parte de la cuidad (más precisamente, en casa de Hiro) un pelirrojo trataba de convencer a su amigo de que saliera a alguna parte.

-No sé por qué no aceptas, Shu, desde que Ryuichi vive con Tatsuha te pasas todos los fines de semana solo en tu casa, sin hacer nada - le decía.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de salir, estos días hemos tenido mucho trabajo - contestaba el pelirrosa, ya algo cansado.

-Asae dice que tiene una amiga que quiere conocerte, ¿por qué no sales con ella este viernes? - le propuso su amigo.

-Está bien - Shuichi terminó aceptando - supongo que no me hará mal conocer gente, pero ahora me voy a dormir a mi casa - le dijo poniéndose de pié para irse.

-Espera - lo detuvo Hiro - este es el teléfono de la amiga de Asae.

-Por cierto... - dijo el pelirrosa - ¿Dónde está Asae?

-Salió de la cuidad a visitar a su hermana, vuelve el próximo martes. - le contestó.

-Ya se me hacía raro tanto silencio, nos vemos mañana - dijo acercándose a la puerta

-Levántate temprano, nos vamos juntos al estudio - le recordó al pelirrosa.

-Síii - pudo escuchar a lo lejos. Esperó unos minutos e hizo una llamada.

-Si, Tatsuha, ya hice mi parte. Asae está en lo suyo, llámame cuando recibas noticias de ella - dijo antes de cortar.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos el viernes? - le dijo Kanako a Eiri.

-Claro, te paso a buscar a las 8:00 y vamos a cenar - le respondió el rubio a la pelirroja, antes de abrir la puerta del auto y dejarla salir.

La chica entró a su casa y Eiri se fue en su auto.

-¡Ya llegué! - gritó, se escuchó una estampida y luego el sonido que hacían un par de personas al rodar por la escalera.

-Que bueno - dijo una chica muy parecida a ella, desde el suelo - fallecíamos por saber como te fue.

-Si, incluso apostamos, y yo gané - le dijo otra, de lindos ojos verdes, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo.

-¿Qué apostaron?

-Que te demorabas más de 3 horas. - le respondió la 'ganadora'.

-Y al final fueron cinco, maldita - le dijo la 'perdedora'.

-Uy, si yo también las quiero tanto... - decía Kanako mientras subía la escalera.

-Pero, ¡espera, Sae-chan!. Todavía no nos dices como te fue - le dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Tranquila Kisae, nos veremos este viernes, según lo planeado.

-Yo ya hablé con el dueño de restorán - les dijo Kasae, con una cara que daba miedo - estará todo a nuestra disposición este viernes.

-Bien, quizás tengamos que esperar hasta mañana para saber como les fue a Hiro y Chiyo... - comenzó a decir, cuando se escuchó el timbre del teléfono, contestó Asae.

-Moshi moshi

-_¿Sae-chan?_

-¡Chiyo! Que bueno que llamas ¿pasó algo?

-_Shuichi ya me llamó, vamos el viernes a la hora acordada._

-Pefecto, está todo listo, Kasae ya 'habló' con el dueño del lugar

-_Bien, te tengo que cortar, nos vemos mañana tu ya sabes donde. Te amo_

-Yo también, cuídate.

-_¡Ah, espera! Tatsuha dijo que lo llamaras._

-Oki, nos vemos.

-_Nos vemos._

Asae se volvió a ver a las chicas que esperaban saber que le había dicho y les sonrió, luego puso cara de babosa y finalmente habló.

-Era Brad Pitt, dijo que me fuera con él y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo... - comenzó a decir. (_N.A.: Sé que algún día me dirá eso TTxTT! soñar es bello_)

-Si, y tu le dijiste que no porque amas a Hiro, ¿cierto? - le interrumpió Kasae, Kisae sólo se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha - ¿Qué te dijo Chiyo?

-¿Cómo sabes que era Chiyo?

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas y sólo habla - le ladró Kisae, ya sin su poca paciencia para aguantar a su prima cuando se ponía así (_N.A.: Bestia u.u_).

-Chiyo dijo que la llamó Shu y está todo perfecto - les contó Asae, sacando su celular y marcando un número - también me dijo que llamara a Tatsuha.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

**Jueves por la tarde**

Asae, Ryuichi y Tatsuha hacían los preparativos para el día siguiente. Habían preparado las cosas de manera que TODO el restorán estuviera confabulado para llevar a cabo su plan, nada podía salir mal (_N.A.: Si, eso decía yo cuando huía de clases, sorprendentemente resultaba xD_).

-¿Crees que será mala idea dejar entrar clientes normales? - preguntó Asae.

-Mientras no nos estorben, no veo problemas. Y, porfavor baja eso - le dijo Tatsuha señalando el reproductor MP3 de la chica, que simplemente lo ignoró y siguió contaminando el ambiente (_N.A.: Inevitable, si vas a escuchar Sepultura o Slipknot tiene que ser a todo volumen xD, sino no sirve._)

-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo le hizo tu hermana para conseguir el restorán entero? - le preguntó Ryuichi.

-No sé - dijo Asae - más de la mitad del tiempo le tengo mucho miedo a Kasae, y eso que es mi hermana amado y nunca me haría daño.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor no preguntar - concluyó Tatsuha, sobra decir que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

**¡Por fin llegó el viernes!**

Shuichi y Chiyo llegaban a un costoso Restorán, para sorpresa de Shuichi, Eiri y Asae (alias Kanako) ya estaban ahí instalados y disfrutaban el aperitivo.

El pelirrosa no reconoció a la chica, se había cambiado totalmente el look para no ser reconocida; tenía el pelo liso y se había teñido pelirroja, también se había puesto unas extensiones y los lentes de contacto verdes con una forma distinta de maquillarse completaban la transformación. No era que Shuichi fuera a mirarla mucho (obviamente se iba a dedicar a observar al escritor), pero era mejor estar prevenida.

Asae puso cara de sorpresa y se levantó de su asiento, fue hacia Chiyo y la saludó alegremente.

-¡Chiyo! no esperaba encontrarte aquí - le dijo.

-Yo tampoco, Kanako. Te presento a Shuichi, el chico del que te hablé - le respondió su amiga.

-Tal como me lo describiste - le sonrió Asae - ¿Por qué no vienen a sentarse conmigo y Eiri? - ofreció la muchacha. Algo dentro del cerebro de Shuichi hizo 'click'. ¡No podía ser que la chica con la que salía fuera amiga de la cita de Eiri! (_N.A.: No creas xD_). Después de semejante despliegue lógico sus neuronas hicieron cortocircuito (no más sinapsis) y, tontamente, aceptó ir a sentarse con ellos.

Eiri los esperaba sentados, al principio no reconoció a Shuichi (por el color de su pelo), pero cuando se acercó un poco más pudo verlo perfectamente y se sorprendió mucho.

-Te presento a mi amiga Chiyo - le dijo Asae/Kanako, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - y a Shuichi, que está saliendo con ella. Los invité a sentarse con nosotros ¿No te molesta, cierto?

-No, no te preocupes - le respondió secamente.

Chiyo y Shuichi se sentaron, de alguna forma las chicas se las arreglaron para que el rubio y el pelirrosa quedaran frente a frente.

-¿Qué van a pedir? - preguntó Asae, sonriente. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso por parte de Shuichi y Eiri, ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron. El plan iba funcionando tal y como lo esperaban.

_**------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Por fin!. Casi fallezco escribiendo este capítulo xD. Esperen a ver que pasa en esta "cita doble improvisada", pobre Hiro, el sólo quería proteger a Asae de si misma (u.u), pero no pudo...

Si, como alguien muy inteligente podría llegar a pensarlo, yo soy Asae (es una invención de mi prima), mi prima es Kisae y mi hermana Kasae. Espero sus comentarios sobre estos personajes.

En el próximo capítulo verán que resulta de todo esto, aparecerán más amigos míos (amigas también) para ayudar a llevar a cabo el plan.

¿Por qué dejé hasta ahí el capítulo? Eso es muy simple xD, se estaba alargando mucho, y ustedes no quieren un capítulo de 10000 palabras ¿cierto?

Ya, ahora es cuando me envían un **Review** (o un chocolate, muero por comerme uno con almendras)

**Rei-chan**

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Reviews: **Esta es la parte en la que yo les agradezco el leerme y les respondo sus bellezas (los reviews xD)

**· Paty:** Creo que eso es sobredosis xD (suelo ser altamente alucinogena), esa broma estuvo demasiado buena, pero es verdad que fue realmente cruel xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo también, y ya sabes, si quieres linchar a alguien para eso está Tatsuha.

**· Angel Santory: **Así parece ¡Que bueno!. Me da la impresión de que tu review salió cortado TTxTT, una verdadera desgracia... Espero que mi fic te guste y te siga gustando.

**· Shinigami Sakuma-Uesugi: **Es verdad, necesitamos más TatsuRyu en español, pero ya veremos si me encargo de eso después (xD). Por un segundo Yuki casi muere xD (todavía estoy riéndome de él, y seguramente Shu y Ryu también), ahora yo también adoro el MPREG (hagamos un club!).

**· Sakura Sonnet: **¿Talento natural? No me había detenido a pensar en eso, pero es posible que haya nacido así xD. Shu no conoce nada o.O, no me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta de lo de Ryuichi. Ya actualicé, no me mates.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: **¿Qué pasa en el restorán? El universo está confabulado para volver a unir a estos dos, esperemos que lo logren.


	7. Cita Doble

**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**o1. Gravitation** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Maki Murakami**, sólo tomo prestados sus bellos personajes para escribir mi fan fic...

**o2.** No me beneficio económicamente escribiendo esto, es más, creo que me perjudica xD, debería estar estudiando.

**o3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo T.T apenas lo sepa lo pongo aquí.

**o4.** Este fic es **YAOI**, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre hombres (y quizás algo más xD, a ver si me da la mente).

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?  
**Que esté todo planeado no significa que vaya a salir a la perfección...

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capítulo VI: **_"Cita doble"_

Asae trataba de contener la risa, pero le costaba. Tomó un poco de agua y dejó salir un suspiro suave antes de poder hablar.

-Y bien ¿Desde cuando están saliendo ustedes dos? - les preguntó la chica a 'la otra pareja', Shuichi estaba estático y Chiyo parecía tan feliz de estar con él que a veces hasta se lo creía.

-Hace un par de semanas - obviamente contestó Chiyo, Eiri se removió incómodo en su asiento y se quedó mirando a Asae como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes.

La muchacha no se dio por aludida a pesar de la intensa mirada del rubio y le hizo una seña a una camarera para que los atendiera, ésta se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa, caminando con dificultad, sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿Qué desean pedir? - les preguntó parada junto a la mesa, Chiyo la miraba con una ceja alzada. - ¡Oh, lo siento!. No me he presentado a los recién llegados; soy Suzuki Mariko y seré su mesera esta noche - les dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Shuichi se quedó mirándola un par de segundos ¿no había visto esos ojos verdes antes?. No pudo seguir pensándolo; un par de ojos dorados lo escrutaban intensamente.

Mariko le extendió un par de menús a Chiyo y Shuichi, que se pusieron a mirar platos y precios. Aunque al pelinegro se le hacía bastante difícil leer más de dos líneas seguidas. El rubio lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Finalmente ambos hicieron sus pedidos y la mesera les dijo que volvería en unos momentos con los pedidos de todos.

En la mesa, Asae trataba de animar un poco la conversación, que al parecer era sólo entre ella y Chiyo. Todo iba perfecto por el momento.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Te ves linda de camarera, Kisae - le dijo Suguru con una sonrisita algo molestosa.

-Cállate, no se por qué estás aquí... - le contestó, molesta.

-No podía perderme esto, va a estar demasiado bueno - le dijo.

-Que. Bonito. Te diviertes a nuestra costa - le dijo antes de alejarse. Suguru sólo se río.

-Recuerda que yo no existo aquí ¿ok? - le dijo alzando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara desde donde estaba.

-Tampoco piensas - murmuro Kisae para sí, ya bastante lejos. Hiro rió, junto a Suguru, que no logró entender nada.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

De vuelta en la mesa, el ambiente no cambiaba mucho, a diferencia de que Shuichi se dedicaba a mirar feo a Eiri.

-Ah, si. Yo estaba tomando algo en un bar y entonces lo vi... - decía Asae, sólo Chiyo lo escuchaba, pero no era que le importara mucho, así que seguía hablando como si nada. Fue raro cuando de un momento a otro cambió drásticamente de actitud

-¿Por qué están tan callados ustedes dos? - dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos - participen en la conversación.

Eiri se quedó mirándola un par de segundos, a ver si se daba cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba en esa mesa, pero fue imposible, como si simplemente no quisiera saberlo.

- ¿No van a decir nada? - les preguntó haciéndose la tonta. En ese momento "de salvadora" llegó la camarera con los platos, Asae seguía preguntándose como no se caía con esos zapatos.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro que yo invito - le dijo Shuichi a Chiyo, habían estado discutiendo eso mismo un buen rato en el auto.

-No hace falta, yo pago todo - saltó Eiri, mirando a Shu como si quisiera atravesarlo. (N.A.: ¿y no quiere xD?)

-No, yo pago lo nuestro, no te preocupes - le contestó el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te dije que no hace falta - refutó el rubio.

-No. Te. Molestes - le contestó Shu, más en tono de amenaza que de sugerencia.

-No es molestia - le dijo Eiri mirándolo muy feo y remarcando cada palabra.

-"Para mi si" - pensó Shuichi - Puedo pagar perfectamente mi comida y la de MI NOVIA - le dijo, poniendo énfasis en la parte de de 'mi novia'.

-Oigan... - interrumpió Asae, antes de que se descueraran, había visto la cara de Eiri al escuchar eso último y no le había gustado nada, eso era bueno, una excelente señal. - todavía ni comemos y ya se pusieron a discutir por la cuenta, mejor terminemos la cena y luego resolvemos esto ¿ok? - les dijo, ambos miraron a otro lado enojados - _quizás tenga que terminar pagando yo_ - murmuró por lo bajo, mirando su plato.

-¿Te conté?, el otro día estaba paseando por el mall con mi hermana y vi un par de zapatos precioso - Chiyo continuó con la conversación, hablando como si nada - no teníamos nada de dinero y estaban en oferta de 30 - Eiri alzó una ceja ¿Cómo lo hacía?, a veces parecía que esperaban ese tipo de reacción por parte de ambos, algo muy sospechoso. Se quedó mirando al pelinegro, se veía muy bien así, quizás se lo diría, quizás no. Lo que le molestaba era que ahora tuviera 'novia'. Miró a Chiyo, -que aún hablaba- le parecía muy pronto para que Shu tuviera novia.

Asae se quedó mirando a Eiri y sonrió, luego se volvió hacia Chiyo y le cerró un ojo sin que nadie lo notara.

-Si nos disculpan un momento, tenemos que ir al tocador - dijo la chica antes de ponerse de pié.

-Volvemos enseguida - les dijo Asae, y ambas se alejaron, dejando a Shuichi y Eiri solos en la mesa.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Suguru y Hiro estaban sentados en una mesa algo alejada de la de ambas parejas, observaban todo detenidamente y tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Parece que Eiri-san está celoso, mira la cara que puso - le dijo Hiro a Suguru.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Y mira Shuichi, parece un niño pequeño enojado - le contestó el chico.

-Si, y ustedes dos parecen viejas chismosas - les interrumpió Kisae - centro de madres... - agregó riéndose mientras se iba con una bandeja.

-Te vas a caer con esos zapatos - le dijo Suguru, alzando un poco la voz.

-Nunca - le dijo mientras se iba.

Hiro se quedó mirando a la chica por unos segundos, como calculando algo.

-Te apuesto que no dura ni 30 minutos sin caerse - dijo finalmente.

-Yo creo que no dura 15 minutos - le dijo Suguru.

-OK, apostemos, ¿Cuánto tienes? - le contestó Hiro, sacando su billetera.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

De vuelta en la mesa, Shuichi y Eiri no parecían estar muy cómodos, es más, se dedicaban a mirarse con rabia.

-Espero que quede claro que seré yo el que pague la cena - fue lo único que dijo Eiri, mirando intensamente a Shuichi.

-Ya te dije que yo voy a pagar lo mío y lo de MI NOVIA - le respondió, nuevamente remarcando la parte de 'mi novia', cosa que al rubio no le gustó mucho.

-No te preocupes, no es para mi ninguna molestia pagarle la comida a MI NOVIA, su amiga y a tí - dijo el rubio, acercándose más al chico frente a él y casi mordiendo las palabras.

-No. Lo. Necesito. - contratacó Shuichi, acercándose el también y remarcando cada sílaba. Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos.

-Ya no se discute más - dijo Eiri volviendo a su lugar un tanto más tranquilo - yo pago, después de todo te debo una cena desde la primera vez que salimos - terminó diciendo.

-Tú no me debes nada - le contestó Shuichi, que también había vuelto a su lugar - "Salvo una disculpa" - pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos - nisiquiera sé por qué estamos peleando por esto.

-¿Acaso hay algo más que te molesta? - le preguntó Eiri con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

-¡No me hagas preguntas si ya te sabes las respuestas! - le contestó el pelinegro volviendo al tono de pelea en la 'conversación'. El rubio se acercó a él, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si las formulo será por algo ¿no crees? - le respondió muy cerca de su rostro, con un tono calmado y hasta un poco sensual.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, sólo hazlo, ¡y no me vengas con estupideces! - le dijo Shuichi, alejándose -algo sonrojado- para volver a su lugar.

Eiri se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos, como si estuviera decidiendo si decirselo o no, finalmente volvió a su lugar y se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada.

-Veo que no hay nada más que decir - concluyó el pelinegro.

-Creo que te ves muy bien con ese color de pelo - le dijo el rubio, de improviso, dejando a Shuichi totalmente descolocado.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Después de dejar la mesa, Asae y Chiyo se dirigieron tranquilamente al 'tocador de damas' (así decían las letras doradas de la puerta) y -después de hacer lo que siempre hacen las chicas en el baño- se asomaron discretamente por la puerta a observar la pelea, para descontento de una señora muy enjoyada que andaba por ahí cerca.

Vieron la cara con la que Shuichi miraba al rubio, el sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y su contraataque, también pudieron observar la apuesta de Hiro y Suguru (que estaban por ahí cerca) y se deleitaron con la última frase que dijo Eiri, en especial por el lindo color que tomaron las mejillas de Shu.

-¿Crees que debamos volver? - dijo Asae recordando algo muy importante.

-Si, al parecer es el momento perfecto para interrumpirlos - rió Chiyo dirigiéndose por última vez al espejo, teniendo tan mala suerte (_N.A.: La pobre es un imán de accidentes_) que resbaló con un charco de agua -cortesía de la señora enjoyada- y rompiendo un par de cositas, no debemos olvidar el hecho de que se agarró de Asae, por lo que ambas terminaron en el piso, algo adoloridas.

-Estúpida, no sé como no te fijas en lo que agarras - dijo Asae, sobándose una parte bastante sensible de su cuerpo.

-Estaba a punto de perder la mitad de los dientes, ¿Quién pone lavamanos de mármol en un baño? - le respondió su amiga poniéndose de pié y ayudándola.

-Supongo que alguien bien asesorado - le dijo - ahora si, vamos.

Ambas se arreglaron bastante y salieron tranquilamente -como si nada- dejando la puerta cerrada y el desastre intacto.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Shuichi miró hacia el lugar por donde las chicas se habían ido, al verlas venir se sintió un poco aliviado.

-No me vengas con eso ahora - le dijo al rubio en frente suyo.

-Es realmente lo que pienso - le contestó éste, antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

-No me interesa - dijo Shu, enojado.

-Tu mismo me pediste que si tenía algo que decirte, simplemente lo hiciera - le dijo Eiri, antes de que ambos miraran en dirección a Asae, atraídos por todo el alboroto que se estaba armando.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Sueltáme, me duele - le dijo Asae al chico, que la sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros, mientras la miraba intensamente - ¿No escuchas?. ¡Te dije que me soltaras, Tetsu! - pero el chico no le hacía caso.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?. La explicación es muy fácil; cuando se dirigían de vuelta a la mesa, un chico les salió al paso, impidiéndoles llegar hasta su mesa, había reconocido a Asae, era su ex-novio y al parecer no habían terminado muy bien.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Nisiquiera has respondido mi pregunta - le contestó él, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos café.

-No tengo por que contestarte nada, imbécil, por si no lo recuerdas tú y yo ya no somos nada, nisiquiera amigos, así que suéltame y ándate, que nadie te quiere aquí - le dijo, tratando de zafarse.

Chiyo se había convertido en una simple espectadora cuando Asae la había pedido -casi ordenado- que no se metiera, que la dejara solucionar eso sola. Estaba muy preocupada y no hallaba que hacer, pero se sintió aliviada cuando vio que Shuichi y Eiri se ponían de pié.

-No pienso irme, te hice una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?. Deberías estar en tu casa... - en ese momento Asae lo interrumpió con un empujón que le dio, logrando zafarse de su doloroso agarre.

-A tí no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de ningún tipo, mejor vete, que estoy en medio de algo muy importante y realmente lo lamentarías si lo arruinas - le advirtió, con una cara que daba miedo.

-¿Ah, sí? No te tengo miedo, vamos a ver que pasa ¿Estás con tu novio, cierto?. Esperemos que él llegue - le dijo Tetsu en tono desafiante.

-Eres un imbécil - le respondió con odio la chica, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se arrepintió y se alejó de él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - dijo Eiri, llegando junto a Asae y mirando a Tetsu con recelo - ¿Quién es él? - le preguntó a la chica junto a él, que tampoco tenía muy buena cara.

-Nadie, sólo un idiota - le contestó, enojada. Tetsu la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó a ella.

-Un idiota con el que te acostabas - Asae lo miró sorprendida - durante un par de años - apenas terminó de decir eso recibió una bofetada que lo dejó mirando hacia la izquierda.

-No tenías por qué decir eso, sé que estuve equivocada por mucho tiempo, no me lo refriegues - le contestó antes de darse vuelta para alejarse de él. Eiri miraba la escena con una ceja alzada y algo enojado.

Tetsu miró a Eiri y sonrió, eso era lo que había estado esperando durante toda la discusión con Asae.

-Así que ahora eres tú el que está con Kanako - Chiyo abrió mucho los ojos ¡No tenía idea de que eso era parte del plan! Se quedó mirando a su amiga, a ver que hacía - déjame decirte que... - comenzó a decir Tetsu, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Asae.

-Claro que no, no estoy saliendo con nadie, vine a comer con Chiyo, no la veía hace mucho - le dijo, según lo planeado - Eiri es sólo un amigo que nos encontramos aquí.

-¿Esperas que te crea eso? - le contestó Tetsu, cruzándose de brazos.

-Cállate, es verdad - Asae miró al pelirrosa y lo tomó del brazo atrayendolo hacia donde ella estaba - es más, Eiri está saliendo con Shuichi, no conmigo - finalizó. Tanto el rubio como el cantante se quedaron mirándola como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido, pero -por la cara que les puso Asae- no fueron capaces de negarlo.

-Eso es excelente - dijo Tetsu - significa que aún estás disponible para mí.

-Para tí nunca estaré disponible - le respondió Asae.

-Eso es lo que crees - le dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos cafés. No pudo continuar porque justo en ese momento uno de los guardias llegó atraído por el alboroto.

-¿Pasa algo? - dijo el guardia. Pregunta obvia, después de escuchar la pelea cualquiera sabía que si pasaba algo.

-No se preocupe, está todo bien - le contestó Asae con una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón el guardia no dijo nada más y se retiró.

-Vamos a sentarnos - dijo Chiyo - aún no terminamos la cena. Eiri y Shuichi se miraron y asintieron.

-¡Esperen! - les dijo Asae a Eiri y Shu - por favor, actúen como si salieran, no mucho, basta con que se sienten uno junto al otro y se sonrían de vez en cuando... - dijo la chica.

-Y que se hablen - agregó Chiyo.

-Exacto, eso mismo iba a decir - concluyó Asae.

Ambas miraron a sus acompañantes con cara de ruego, éstos se miraron entre sí, con claras intenciones de decir que no, Eiri fue el primero en hablar.

-No creo que tengamos ninguna razón para hacerlo ¿O sí? - le dijo a Asae.

-En realidad sí, no saben lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser Tetsu, es preferible que piense que estoy sola a que sepa que estoy con alguien más - le respondió poniéndose seria.

-No creo que sea tan terrible - intervino Shuichi.

-Lo es, de verdad, sólo lo hago para proteger a Eiri - le contestó la chica - me hubiera gustado que él no estuviera aquí y las cosas fueran normales - finalizó mirando hacia el suelo.

-Está bien, yo acepto - dijo Eiri, que ya comenzaba a sospechar. No le importaba 'fingir' que salía con Shuichi, es más, le parecía una idea muy agradable - ¿Qué dices, Shuichi?

-Yo... creo que no me queda otra opción - respondió el chico, sin mirar al rubio junto a él - sería mejor si nos fuéramos a sentar ya - agregó, hablando hacia Asae.

Los cuatro se sentaron, y el ambiente volvió a ser como al principio, cuando acababan de llegar Shuichi y Chiyo, la única diferencia eran las posiciones de cada uno.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Tetsu sonrió cuando Asae le hizo un gesto de éxito con la mano cuando nadie la estaba viendo, le cerró un ojo y fue a sentarse, justo atrás de donde estaban los otros cuatro.

Le había parecido raro que su amiga le pidiera ese favor, hasta que recordó la reputación de 'espanta novios' que tenía en el colegio. Era demasiado entretenido ver las caras que ponían las chicas cuando les espantaba un 'posible futuro novio', además había algunos que no les convenían y era mejor cuidarlas, eran sus amigas ¿no?.

-¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó uno de sus acompañantes de mesa, un chico rubio de ojos cafés, muy delgado.

-Bien, las cosas salieron como esperábamos, pero me dolió esa cachetada - dijo sobándose la mejilla derecha.

-Ja, ja, ja. Sí, no sabía que pegaba tan fuerte - comentó una chica de cabello negro no muy largo, evidentemente punk.

-Pero por lo menos fue por una buena causa, ¿cierto? - agregó otro chico, un moreno que sonreía sentado junto a la chica.

Si una persona 'normal' de las que iban a ese tipo de restorán se detenía a mirar el grupo quedaría horrorizada y traumada de por vida, es que no parecía haber una explicación para que los dejaran entrar. En especial porque el chico rubio parecía creer que estaba en un 'Buffet coma todo lo que pueda, no es necesario que mástique, sólo llénese la boca y trague', cosa que nadie encontraba rara.

-Bueno, esas son las cosas que se hacen con los amigos - dijo Tetsu, resignado - Oye, Pierre - le dijo al chico rubio junto a él - ¿puedes comer bien?, no es que me moleste, pero la gente te mira raro y la idea es no llamar la atención.

-Bueno - le contestó su amigo, aún con comida en la boca.

-A lo mejor es sordo... - comentó el chico moreno.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Nadie notó -o nadie se sorprendió- cuando Shuichi dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Eiri sobre su rodilla. El rubio lo miraba como diciendo 'Aún no te he dicho todo lo que pensaba decirte', el pelinegro quitó la mano de su rodilla y se concentró en su ensalada de champiñones, que yacía junto a su risotto.

_-¿Supieron que van a reducir la selva de Brasil? - Asae inició la conversación._

_-¿Para qué? - preguntó Chiyo - no creo que quieran urbanizar esa zona._

Shuichi seguía sumido en las profundidades de su risotto, tratando de adivinar que era lo que le daba ese rico olor, Eiri lo miraba, imperturbable, esperando que le dijera algo por mirarlo con tanta insistencia (_N.A.: Te está ignorando, bobo xD_), pero no le estaba funcionando muy bien.

Las voces de las chicas se hacían lejanas poco a poco para Shuichi, y la respiración del rubio cerca suyo comenzaba a captar su atención rápidamente. Shuichi se molestó un poco ¿Por qué de pronto Eiri estaba tan cerca?.

Frente a ellos, un par de chicas se sonreían triunfantes, ¡Estaban lográndolo!. Todos estaban tan sumidos en lo suyo que no notaron cuando se acercó el peligro.

Una chica, una enorme bandeja, tacones de 5 cms. Todo anunciaba el desastre que venía.

Como podrán imaginar, la chica tropezó, por suerte en la mesa que estaba atrás de ellos. No les pasó nada, pero el estruendo interrumpió todo lo que estaba pasando entre Shu y Eiri.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Kisae iba caminando con dificultad; ¡le dolían mucho los pies después de todo ese rato!, más encima tenía que cargar esa bandeja enorme, ¿Quién pedía esos spagettis con albóndigas?.

Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos, que de pronto perdió el equilibrio, tropezándose con (_N.A.: Una hormiga cabezona xD, osea, Edward Elric_) su propio pié (_N.A.: Eso es aún peor_) y arrojando la bandeja justo sobre la cabeza de Tetsu, que, obviamente no estaba muy contento.

Por suerte logró agarrarse de la mesa y no llegó al suelo, pero todos los ocupantes de la mesa la miraban enojados.

-Disculpen - les dijo enderezándose y haciendo una reverencia, ante la vista de prácticamente todos los presentes - los recompensare con... - no pudo seguir hablando cuando vio algo increíble ¡Pierre estaba comiendo bien!. Todos notaron su sorpresa y miraron al chico, una enorme gota resbalaba por sus nucas.

-¡Qué! - dijo Pierre picando tranquilamente una albóndiga antes de metérsela a la boca, y hacer algo sin precedentes para él: masticar antes de tragar - me dijeron que comiera bien, ya no me miren tanto.

-Ejem, bueno, como iba diciendo... Los recompensaré con una ronda gratis, lo que quieran del bar - les dijo con una sonrisa. Como eran -la mayoría- unos alcohólicos estuvieron demasiado felices, incluyendo a Tetsu.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Creo que una camarera tuvo un accidente - dijo Asae cuando las cosas se normalizaron un poco, lamentándose por todo lo que habían avanzado y había sido interrumpido por Kisae.

-Que suerte que no nos la tiró a nosotras - comentó Chiyo. El resto de los que estaban en la mesa asintieron suavemente. De pronto Asae recordó algo y sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas.

-Viene el postre - dijo, como en una ensoñación - por fin llegará mi amado mousse de chocolate - la chica casi babeaba con sólo pensarlo.

-Satánica, satánica - dijo una chica de unos 16 años que pasaba junto a ella en ese momento, apuntándola. Por suerte todos ignoraron eso, bueno, casi, porque a Eiri se le hacía raro todo lo que pasaba en el restorán. Comenzaba a sospechar seriamente.

-¿Por qué no llega el postre? - preguntó Shuichi algo desilusionado, de verdad quería probar esa tarta de fresas tan famosa.

-Creo que fue nuestra camarera la que tuvo el accidente - le respondió Chiyo, torciendo la boca en un gracioso gesto, característico de ella.

-Hmm - fue la gran intervención del rubio, que nuevamente comenzaba a incomodar al pelinegro con su miraba quemante - supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más, quizás deba darle menos propina cuando le pague. - Shu se quedó mirándolo y finalmente suspiró resignado como diciendo 'está bien, haz lo que quieras'.

Las chicas los miraron sonriendo, realmente habían avanzado bastante desde los primeros momentos de la noche. Casi se sobaban las manos de lo felices que estaban.

-¡Ahí viene el postre! - exclamo Asae casi babeando -aún- al ver como Kisae se acercaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio (N.A: _Es inútil, nunca podrás xD_).

La chica les dejo a cada uno sus postres; mousse de chocolate para Asae, pie de limón para Chiyo y tarta de fresas para Shu y Eiri. Se alejó rápidamente, huyendo de Asae.

Eiri se quedó pensando unos segundos, mirando a Shuichi, que admiraba su tarta de fresas. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Hay otra cosa que me gustaría de postre - susurró en el oído de Shu - y está justo al lado mío - le dijo antes de probar su postre. Asae estaba tan concentrada en su mousse de chocolate que no notó nada, y Chiyo simplemente se hizo la desentendida.

-Debería darte vergüenza, frente a tu novia - le dijo Shu muy bajito y muy enojado.

-Eso es lo que tu crees - le respondió el rubio también bajando mucho la voz.

-Cállate y come, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora - le contestó el pelinegro, haciendo que Eiri sonriera, para después llevar un bocado de su tarta a la boca. Shuichi volvía a mirarlo feo, se había dedicado a eso casi toda la noche.

-Están haciéndolo perfecto - les sonrío Asae - seguro que Tetsu ni sospecha.

Tanto Eiri como Shuichi la miraron con un enorme signo de interrogación ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Era imposible ¿Acaso era tonta, o se hacía?. Ninguno de los dos advirtió la mirada que les echó Asae, totalmente satisfecha por su comentario, ya que cuando la miraron estaba de nuevo absorta mirando su postre.

-A mi todo esto se me hace muy raro - susurró el rubio cerca del rostro de Shu - Chiyo parece estar en estado vegetativo y me da la impresión de que Kanako no procesa lo que ve.

-Bueno, en realidad, si es un poco raro. Pero Chiyo es algo tímida cuando no conoce a la gente - le contestó el pelinegro bajando aún más la voz.

-Si... tímida - murmuró el escritor. Ambos estaban muy cerca y hablaban en susurros, pero no parecían notar la peligrosa cercanía.

-¿Por qué tienes que empezar con tus sarcasmos? - le reclamó Shu, sin subir la voz.

-Ya, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Sólo estoy tratando de decirte que las cosas son muy raras - le contestó el rubio, en el mismo tono.

-Hn, no le des importancia, seguro que es cosa tuya - dijo Shu, tomando conciencia de la cercanía que tenía con el rubio y alejándose de él para volver a su postre.

-Ooh... ¿Por qué se detuvieron?. Ya hasta parecían un matrimonio - les comentó Asae con una falsa cara de pena. Eiri y Shuichi la miraron, incrédulos y negando con la cabeza - supongo que es lo mejor que pueden hacer... - siguió hablando la chica, casi para sí misma - después de todo no se conocen mucho, ¿no?... - y seguía hablando y hablando.

-Dime ahora que no te parece raro - le susurró el rubio al chico junto a él, acercándose un poco más. Shuichi se deslizó por el asiento, hacia la ventana, alejándose de Eiri - No te hagas el desentendido - le reclamó el escritor.

-No me hago nada - le contestó también en un susurro, pero por la distancia al rubio se le hacía difícil escucharlo.

-Hn - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, por lo que decidió volver a su postre, que era millones de veces más dulce que Eiri, de eso estaba seguro.

-Si, por eso mi última visita al cine no fue muy agradable... - iba diciendo Asae, de nuevo metida en su propio mundo junto a Chiyo.

-Eso hubiera sido diferente si hubieses tenido la compañía adecuada ¿no? - intervino el rubio con una sonrisa, había decidió integrarse a la conversación, ya que Shuichi prefería evitarlo.

-Claro - le sonrío Asae - quizás la compañía adecuada y una buena película podrían hacerme cambiar de opinión - comentó.

-A mi me gustó especialmente esa vez que fui a ver 'La marcha de los Pingüinos', un excelente documental - dijo el rubio, Shuichi se giró y lo miró, extrañado.

-Si, yo la vi. Supongo que ese día tenías excelente compañía - habló Chiyo dirigiéndose al rubio.

-No te imaginas - le contesto, Shuichi lo miró enojado.

-A mi también me gustó mucho 'La marcha de los Pingüinos' - dijo el pelinegro - a veces no importa si no estás tan bien acompañado si la película de verdad es buena - agregó sonriente.

Eiri no agregó nada, pero se deslizó sobre el asiento imperceptiblemente, acercándose a él poco a poco, cosa que a Shuichi no parecía gustarle mucho (N.A.: _A mi me encantaría xD_).

-Espero que me disculpen - comenzó a decir Asae - pero tengo que ir al tocador nuevamente - terminó de decir mientras se ponía de pié.

-Espera, yo te acompaño - le sonrió Chiyo también poniéndose de pié - Volvemos enseguida - agregó marchándose con su amiga.

Apenas las chicas se alejaron Eiri se deslizó aún más por el asiento quedando lo más cerca que podía de Shuichi, que terminó arrinconado contra la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? - le reclamó el pelinegro mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Qué crees tú? - le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa y acercando su rostro al de Shuichi - Así que mal acompañado... - sus ojos brillaban como joyas mientras se acercaba más y más a los labios de Shu.

-No te atrevas - susurró el cantante muy cerca de su rostro, Eiri se alejó para mirarlo bien.

-¿Y por qué no? - le preguntó.

-¡Porque no quiero y punto! - contestó Shuichi indignado.

-Eeeh... disculpen, pero les traigo la cuenta - dijo la camarera sintiéndose algo incómoda.

-Ah, si. Gracias Mariko - le contestó Shuichi, de verdad agradecía que esa chica lo hubiera salvado de el rubio.

-No es nada - le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. A Shuichi se le hizo familiar esa sonrisa... y esos ojos los había visto antes ¡Definitivamente había visto a esa chica antes!. Pero no sabía donde.

La chica se retiró caminando con dificultad (N.de.Kisae.: _¿Qué tienes en mi contra? Ya sé que tengo pié plano_), Shuichi y Eiri volvieron a lo suyo.

-Oye, Eiri, creo que si hay algo raro aquí - le comentó Shu cuando Kisae ya estuvo lejos.

-Si, yo estaba seguro de que no era cosa mía - le contestó el rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que conozco a esa chica - continúo diciendo el pelinegro - pero no puedo recordar donde la he visto.

-A mi también se me hace algo familiar... - le dijo Eiri aprovechando que Shuichi de había descuidado para acercarse más a él.

-¡Oye! ya te dije no - le reclamó nuevamente el cantante pelinegro.

-Pues yo no veo que tengas ninguna razón, porque eso de que no quieres no te lo creo para nada - le contestó el rubio, sin dejar de acercarse a él en ningún momento.

-Hm, pero, para empezar, tienes novia - le dijo Shuichi, serio.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? - preguntó Eiri sonriendo y deteniendo su avance por unos momentos - Además, tu también tienes novia ¿no? - agregó.

-No tengo por qué, tu y yo ya no somos NADA - le contestó - y... en realidad, Chiyo no es mi novia. Sólo he salido con ella un par de veces. - confesó finalmente. El rubio se quedó mirándolo.

-Kanko tmpo - murmuró Eiri entre dientes.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Shuichi con una ceja alzada, evidentemente no había entendido nada.

-Que Kanako tampoco, dije - le contestó el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado, Shuichi no podía creerlo.

-Y... entonces ¿por qué?. No entiendo nada de esto - dijo Shuichi algo confundido.

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tú - le contestó el rubio acercándose mucho, ahora si dispuesto a besarlo.

-Espera, espera, espera - lo detuvo Shuichi - ¿Qué pasa si llegan las chicas? No creo que pienses decirles 'No, si era para que Tetsu creyera' o 'Es que nos gustamos de verdad y no pudimos aguantarnos' - le dijo algo enojado.

-No es mala idea - el rubio aún no abandonaba su idea de besarlo.

-¡Eiri! - reclamó enérgicamente el pelinegro.

-Oh, chicos... no me digan que están peleando de nuevo - dijo Asae llegando junto con Chiyo desde el baño.

-Hn - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, por parte de Eiri, que volvió a su lugar.

-Bueno, me hubiera gustado que se hicieran amigos, pero veo que se termina la noche y ustedes no logran llevarse bien - dijo Asae con un mohín. Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos y apretó con fuerza el brazo de Eiri.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Déjame pasar, necesito ir al baño, AHORA - le dijo, sin dejar de apretar su brazo con fuerza. Eiri se puso de pié y lo dejo pasar, Shuichi lo soltó, pero lo empujó - acompáñame, rápido.

Asae y Chiyo se quedaron en la mesa y soltaron una risita.

-Quién sabe que cosa se fueron a hacer con tanta 'urgencia', jejeje - dijo Asae a Chiyo, que asintió sin dejar de reirse.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Shuichi... ¿No me vas a decir que te pasa?. No se por qué actúas tan raro - le dijo el rubio al alterado pelirrosa.

-¡Ya sé por que se me hacía tan conocida la camarera! - le dijo después de cerciorarse de que estaban bastante lejos de la mesa - ¡Es Kisae!. No sé como no me di cuenta... esos ojos, yo sabía que los había visto antes - seguía hablando, casi para sí. Eiri lo miraba con una ceja alzada. - Y ¿Sabes como me di cuenta? - dijo dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? - le preguntó Eiri, casi por inercia.

-Porque Kanako no es Kanako... - comenzó a decir el pelinegro, pero fue interrumpido por Eiri.

-¿Cómo es eso? - Le preguntó extrañado - ¿Te hizo mal el pastel o qué?

-¡Déjame terminar de hablar! - Kanako es Asae, la novia de Hiro.

-¿Asae y Kisae?. Esto no puede ser - dijo el rubio.

-¿Y por qué no? - le preguntó Shuichi cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes.

-No me refiero a eso, baka, sino a que me parece increíble - Shu se quedó mirándolo algo molesto por lo de 'baka' - Porque, si no me equivoco, yo las conozco a ambas - le dijo.

-¿Eh? - Shuichi estaba desconcertado - Pero, yo nunca te las presenté, ¿de dónde las conoces, entonces? - le preguntó.

-Asae era la prometida de Tatsuha - comenzó a decir el rubio, Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

-¡Es un mundo tan pequeño! - exclamó el pelinegro cuando pudo recuperarse un poco de la impresión. Eiri se quedó mirándolo, se veía tan lindo con esa cara de desconcierto.

-No lo creo... ella y Kisae estaban comprometidas con Tatsuha y Suguru desde niñas, así que supongo que si Suguru es amigo de Hiro le habrá presentado a la prima de Kisae cuando el compromiso entre ella y Tatsuha se rompió... - Shuichi comenzaba a confundirse, por la cara que tenía, estaba hasta mareado. - No me mires así, ¿No tenías idea de nada?. Nuestras mi familia ha sido amiga de la familia Seguchi y de la familia Pika desde hace mucho tiempo - le explicó el rubio, al ver la cara de Shuichi y sonrió al notar que nuevamente tenía una oportunidad. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando Shuichi ya lo estaba besando, se sorprendió un poco, pero finalmente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y disfrutando el momento.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Asae, ¡Asae! - en la mesa, las chicas se habían quedado espiando - Mira, mira. ¡Saca la cámara! - decía Chiyo - No, no. Mejor el celular, ¡Dámeloo! - exclamó poniéndose un poco histérica.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? - Asae dejó de mirar a su postre para ver como Chiyo sacaba una foto a los chicos, que aún se besaban - No, estúpida. Mira, aquí tengo la cámara digital - le dijo sacando dicha cámara - hay que acercarse un poco para que la foto sea de mejor calidad, así que vamos - le dijo poniéndose de pié y acercándose a los chicos poco a poco y disimuladamente.

-Asae, no dejes que se den cuenta, porque... - le susurró Chiyo, algo preocupada. No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, Asae ya había tomado la foto, el flash la cegó un poco.

Shuichi y Eiri se separaron inmediatamente y se quedaron mirándolas, como pidiendo una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Arruinaste el plan! - le reclamó Chiyo a su amiga, que la miraba con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué plan? - interrogó Eiri entrecerrando los ojos

-Oh, chicos... ¿Estaban aquí? - les dijo Asae, haciéndose la tonta.

-¿Qué plan? - esta vez fue Shuichi quién formuló la pregunta.

-El plan del celular, obviamente... ¿Qué más iba a ser? - les contestó Asae, con cara de 'Yo no mato una mosca'.

-No mientas... Asae - le dijo Eiri soltando a Shuichi y girándose hacia ella. Las chicas se miraron y, al verse descubiertas, simplemente salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Supongo que después de esto la cena nos saldrá gratis - dijo el pelinegro, después de soltar un suspiro de resignación - así que mejor nos vamos... - terminó de decir tomando la mano del rubio para guiarlo hacia la puerta, Eiri sonrío y le lanzó una mirada lasciva a Shuichi, que hizo que se estremeciera.

-¡Eres un pervertido de los peores! - le reclamó el cantante girándose hacia él, sonrojado. El rubio agarró su mano con fuerza y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué tal si... nos vamos a mi casa? - le propuso a Shu, hablando muy cerca de su cara, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. Shuichi alzó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del rubio con suavidad, sonriendo -aún sonrojado-.

-Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta - le dijo. Y ambos se marcharon.

_**------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la Autora: **¬¬ Se fueron sin despedirse, que maleducados xD. ¡Oh! me costó tanto que saliera este capítulo, pero por fin lo tienen, creo que es uno de los más largos xD.

Ña, ojala les guste, vivo de eso y -PORFAVOOR- no olviden dejarme un **Review**, aunque no les haya gustado mucho el capítulo o el fic. Es importante para mí saber que existen y me leen xD.

Las quiero u.u, sólo por leerme...

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Reviews: **

**· Naty: **Obsesionate con lo que quieras, pero no me metas a mi en eso xD... (supongo que es algo tarde para decirte eso). Bueno, en fin... aquí está el capítulo VI :3

**· Alexi the Bat:** Ya, tranquila, tranquila. ¡No llores que ya actualicé!. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el resto del fic TxT. Muchas gracias por tu review, gracias a ti este capítulo salió.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: **¿Qué va a pasar ahora en el restorán?. ¿Será efectiva la reconciliación de Shu y Eiri?. Una sorpresita se aproxima... y viene en barco.


	8. La llegada

**NUEVAS Aclaraciones -y reclamos- antes de leer:**

**o1. **Cambio de planes, diré la verdad; Gravitation es mío ¡Murakami Maki me lo robó!.

**o2.** Como podrán imaginarse... no recibo ningún porcentaje de nada, nisiquiera me pagan por este fic...

**o3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo, creo que ya no lo puse, queda poco y todavía no lo sé xD.

**o4.** Este fic contiene MPREG, es decir, embarazo masculino. Sé que es biológicamente imposible, pero esto es ficción, así que todo está permitido xD.

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?  
**

Vienen problemas para los hermanitos Uesugi. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la mamá de Shu y Ryu era así? **Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene lime, pero poquito. No se ilusionen xD.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A "**_

**Capítulo VII: **_"La llegada"_

Shuichi abrió los ojos y se estiró, sintiendo el agradable calor que despedía el rubio cerca suyo. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡No puedo creer que me haya dejado con las ganas! - se dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes. Giró la cabeza para mirar al rubio que aún dormía, no pudo estar enojado con él al ver la expresión tan angelical que tenía al estar dormido, le parecía insólito que después de estar insinuándose toda la noche no hubiera pasado nada más allá de unos besos -muy apasionados, en realidad- y unas caricias. Seguramente le estaba cobrando esa broma que le habían hecho Ryuichi y él -que había estado muy buena, no lo podía negar-. Sonrió con un dejo de maldad. Era obvio que el rubio había hecho grandes esfuerzos para '_no caer en tentación_', así que estaba seguro de que no tendría que esperar mucho.

Escuchó el timbre del teléfono, pero no quiso ir a contestar, ¡nisiquiera en su casa lo hacía! Estuvo rato corto sentado, hasta que el sonido se hizo insoportable, como no había nadie más en la casa no le quedó otro remedio que contestar. Se levantó y caminó perezosamente, esperando que la persona al otro lado de la línea se aburriera y cortara. Pero ya estaba junto al aparatito ese, y seguía sonando.

-¿Moshi, Moshi? - contestó con la voz un poco ronca, ya que acababa de levantarse.

-_¿Eiri-san?_ - preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento el no puede contestar - le respondió Shuichi amablemente, pensó que seguramente era la asistente del rubio la que llamaba, por la forma respetuosa en la que se refería a él.

-_Oh, está bien ¿Podría darle un recado?_ - le preguntó la chica.

-No tengo ningún problema - le dijo.

-_Dígale, por favor, que voy a llegar dentro de 2 días..._ - comenzó a decir la chica.

-Espere, ¿De parte de quién? - interrumpió Shuichi, extrañado.

-_Usami Ayaka, su prometida_ - le contestó la chica, por su tono, parecía que se estuviera anunciando como "La reina de Inglaterra".

-...- Shuichi se quedó estático unos segundos - está bien, yo le digo - logró decir antes de cortar el teléfono. En ese mismo momento iba a vestirse y a irse a su casa.

Subió las escaleras muy enojado, pisando con fuerza cada escalón -haciendo temblar toda la casa- y llegó a la habitación de Eiri. Se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en la cama, pero inmediatamente se abrió la puerta del baño y la mitad del cuerpo del rubio se asomó por la puerta, aún tenía espuma en el pelo.

-¿Quién era, Shuichi? - le preguntó el novelista, ignorante de lo que se le venía.

-Me voy - le dijo el pelinegro, sin molestarse en contestarle inmediatamente - sólo voy a vestirme, no te preocupes, que puedo llegar solo a mi casa - le dijo abrochándose la camisa. Eiri salió totalmente del baño -sin siquiera ponerse una toalla- y fue hacia donde estaba Shuichi terminando de vestirse.

-¿Estás enojado por lo de anoche? - le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura - no estés así, si quieres ahora podemos bañarnos juntos.

-No será necesario - le contestó enojado Shuichi - tú sólo preocupate de tu prometida, que dijo que iba a llegar en dos días más - terminó diciéndole, mientras se deshacía del abrazo y se iba. El rubio despertó cuando escuchó el portazo que dio Shu al salir, que hizo temblar toda la casa.

-¿Prometida? - Se dijo Eiri, algo desconcertado - Yo no tengo prometida...

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

En casa de Shuichi las cosas eran bastante distintas; Tatsuha y Ryuichi tomaban desayuno tranquilamente, mientras esperaban a que llegara el pelinegro.

-Tatsuha... ¿Crees que estuvo bien? - le preguntó Ryuichi a su novio.

-Jejeje, mi aniki me la debía... además necesitábamos que Shuichi viniera a recibir la noticia - le contestó el moreno tomando tranquilamente su desayuno.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando Shuichi llegue? - volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez no recibió respuesta, ya que la casa comenzó a temblar de una forma alarmante - creo que ya es un poco tarde, Shuichi ya está aquí - se contestó solo. Pocos segundos después el hiperactivo cantante se paraba junto a ellos, tomaba un trozo de pan y lo devoraba con rabia.

-Hola - dijo con cara de monstruo cuando por fin pudo tragar y hablar - me voy a dormir, no me pregunten nada.

-Shuichi - le dijo Tatsuha, un poco temeroso - no te enojes con mi aniki - le dijo, logrando llamar la atención de Shu de una manera notable.

-¿Y tú como sabes, él te llamó? - le preguntó Shuichi, receloso.

-Je, en realidad no... fuimos nosotros quienes llamamos a Ayaka-chan - le contestó, buscando -rápidamente- algo con que cubrirse de un posible ataque.

-¿Us te des? - preguntó el recién llegado con un enorme signo de interrogación encima suyo, e inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Sipi - le contesto Ryuichi sonriendo, y blandiendo su camiseta que decía "Bebé a bordo" (_N.A.: En honor a Shiko xD_) como escudo, para no ser ferozmente atacado - Tatsu-chan y yo. No Da - Shuichi no entendía y una enorme gota corría por la nuca de Ryuichi.

-Adivina que le dijimos... - explicó Tatsuha - que hablara contigo y fingiera ser la prometida de Eiri - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Shuichi se quedó con los ojos en blanco y en ellos apareció la cuenta regresiva: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1 y entonces hubo una enorme explosión, que hizo al techo de la casa volar por los aires.

-¡QUÉ USTEDES QUÉEEEEEEE! - gritó el cantante a su hermano y su cuñado, que se escondieron tras una bandeja. Tatsuha casi lloraba de miedo.

-Eeh... pues, ¡eso! - le contestó su hermano tan querido - necesitábamos que vinieras a casa y... ¡Anoche tuvimos que pagar su cena!. Además de los 40 postres que se comió Sae-chan (_N.A.: Mi sueño se realiza... voy a llorar_).

-¿Cuarenta? - preguntó Shuichi, calmándose un poco.

-Si, ahora está en el hospital, demasiado chocolate - le contestó Tatsuha (_N.A.: Mi sueño se arruina u.u_).

-Es inhumana - agregó Ryuichi.

-¡Oye, oye, oye!. No me cambien el tema - les gritó Shu - ya me han causado suficientes problemas - siguió diciendo, más calmado - así que mejor me voy antes de escuchar otra cosa... - les dijo con algo de desconfianza.

-¡No te vayaaas! - exclamó Ryuichi - por algo te mandamos a llamar - le dijo con una sonrisa - tenemos una noticia que darte.

-Si - agregó Tatsuha, con cara de querer convencerlo - es algo muy importante que tenemos que decirte.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?. Sólo díganme que pasa - les interrumpió Shuichi, exasperado.

-Ok, ok, ok... - dijo Tatsuha - sus padres enviaron esto - le dijo entregándole una postal - parece que hicieron una parada en algún puerto y se dieron el tiempo de mandarlo. El cantante pelinegro tomó la postal y la miró sin prestarle mucha atención a Tatsuha.

-Es sólo una postal, han enviado muchas - dijo mirando la bella imágen que tenía.

-Leéla - le dijo su hermano, justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre, con insistencia - Yo abro - agregó Ryuichi.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Shuichi rebotando de felicidad por la casa - ¡mis papás vienen para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños! - seguía tan absorto en su propia felicidad que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien.

-Que bueno... - le dijo un sorprendido rubio, que acababa de llegar y apenas había logrado mantener el equilibrio.

-¡ÑAA!. Eiriii - le dijo Shu colgándose del cuello del escritor, que se quedó mirándolo con cara de estupefacción extrema. ¿No estaba tan enojado?. Bueno, en realidad tampoco parecía tener un buen motivo para estar enojado, pero de todas formas era muy raro. - ¿Oíste?... ¡Vas a poder conocerlos!. Aquí dice que van a llegar unos días antes para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden y mamá nos manda muchos besos - seguía hablando el chico, como si hubiera olvidado el incidente con Eiri en la mañana.

-¿Ves? Te dije que iba a estar demasiado feliz - le dijo Ryuichi a Tatsuha - demasiado como para pensar que mamá seguro va a matarme por el embarazo no planeado.

-Si, y seguro que a papá le da un ataque y muere ahí mismo - comentó Shuichi - ¡Es cierto!. Ellos no tenían idea de nada... ¡Eso te pasa por irresponsable! - el pelinegro se quedó pensando unos momentos, antes de seguir hablando - Creo que Tatsuha y Eiri van a tener muchos problemas... quizás Eiri no tanto como Tatsuha.

-Por eso queríamos que vinieras tan rápido, la preparación emocional era urgente - le dijo Tatsuha a Shuichi, que lo miró feo y luego se giró hacia el rubio.

-¡Eiri! No me vas a creer lo que hicieron... Llamaron a una tal Ayaka para que llamara a tu casa y me dijera que es tu prometida... y ¿Sabes por qué? - Shuichi de dirigía a Eiri como si nada y no le dejaba tiempo para hablar... - ¡Porque tuvieron que pagar la cuenta y los 40 postres de Asae!. Imáginate, nos hacen esto... mejor hubieran mandado la cuenta, además, fue su idea la de hacer que nos encontráramos ahí y cenáramos juntos y nosotros no teníamos planeado el dejarles la cuenta a ella ¡incluso nos peleamos para decidir quién pagaba! Porque los dos queríamos pagar y al final me aburrí y ganaste tú, pero cuando salimos rapidito del restorán no tuvimos tiempo de...

-¡Shuichi, cállate, respira! - le dijo el rubio - ya me sé la historia, estaba contigo ¿te acuerdas?.

-Claro que sí - le contestó el cantante, algo ofendido - ¿Crees que soy estúpido? - iba a decir algo más, pero las risas de Ryuichi y Tatsuha no lo dejaron.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Oye oye oye... Que bueno que me dieron de alta era ridículo que me tuvieran ahí por comer mucho si había un tipo sin cama que tenía una bala metida en la pierna aunque creo que todo fue más rápido cuando le pregunté al enfermero donde estaba la morgue debiste ver su cara cuando le dije que era amante de los muertos y entoncesmedijoquelossiguientesdíasibaaandarhiperactivaporantodulcequecomí - Asae le hablaba a su prima, sin respirar, acababa de salir del hospital y estaba bastante feliz - entoncesjoefuhajsfdfhshgkjgfkgsfgjfgskhdgf (respira) qwysdgfskfkjsdknnbvnbcvnio (en este punto habla tan rápido que no se le entiende nada).

-Mmh, si. Tienes razón - le decía Kisae subiendo el volumen de su Mp3 - pero respira un poco, que no quiero volver al hospital. Asae se quedó mirándola.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? - "Si", pensó Kisae. - puedo escuchar 'Moments' desde acá. Y sé que ya le pusiste pausa.

-Lalala, Ayumi-sama se ofende si no la escucho, pero leía tus labios mientras hablabas - se excusó la chica.

-Ya, no importa - iba diciendo Asae, cuando escucharon una explosión y vieron como el techo de la casa de Shuichi volaba y volvía a caer en su lugar - hum, creo que algo pasa.

-Je, je. Si - dijo Kisae - ¿Te conté que Ryuichi y Tatsuha llamaron a Ayaka?

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco para nuestros cuatro protagonistas (y el bebé, que seguro nace traumado...); estaban todos sentados tomando desayuno tranquilamente, mientras Ryuichi y Shuichi le metían miedo a Tatsuha sobre la llegada de su adorada madre.

-Si, una vez cuando Shuichi trajo una novia a casa -y a ella no le gustó- la chica fue tan cruelmente molestada que entró en depresión y se fue de la cuidad - le decía Ryuichi.

-Ajá - continuaba Shu - la última vez que supe de ella estaba en un hospital siquiatrico muy bueno. Pero tu no te preocupes, le vas a caer bien, después de todo, sólo embarazaste a su bebé - finalizó con una sonrisa, Tatsuha tragó duro.

-¡Hoooooooola! - se escuchó desde la puerta de la casa - ¿Por qué no nos abreeeen? - otro grito, seguramente Asae y Kisae no conocían el timbre. Shuichi fue a abrirles, algo molesto por tener que interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Should I stay or should I go now?._ (1) - cantaba Asae desde la puerta, parada junto a Hiro, mientras se podía observar que Kisae estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente. Shuichi se quedó mirándola raro.

-No me mires así, si no te gusta esa te puedo cantar otra - le dijo Asae, notando la forma en la que Shu la miraba - _When I'm liyin' in my bed at night... I don't wanna grow up_ (2) - comenzó a cantar la chica, nuevamente.

-Eeeh, no se queden ahí. Pasen - les dijo Shuichi, las chicas y el pobre Hiro entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaban tomando desayuno los chicos.

-_In my mind, and nailed into my heels. All the time, killing what I feel_ (3) - cantaba esta vez Asae.

-¿Por qué Asae no deja de cantar? - le preguntó Shuichi a Hiro.

-Tiene que gastar toda su energía de más y no puede estar callada y quieta. Descubrimos que cuando canta se calma un poco y no molesta a nadie, así que la dejamos - le contestó su amigo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, demostrando así que estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos? - preguntó Kisae "Una orgía incestuosa", le hubiera gustado que le contestaran.

-Estábamos desayunando y metiéndole mie... hablándole sobre mi mamá a Tatsuha - respondió Ryuichi con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Si - continuó Shuichi - mis papás van a llegar de su crucero muy pronto - les dijo a los recién llegados.

-Que entretenido - intervino Asae - porque seguro que Ritsuko-san castra a Tatsuha cuando se entere - terminó esa última frase con una canción - _And I think to myself "What a wonderful world"_ (4) - Tatsuha la miró y tragó duro, un par de lágrimas estaban a punto de ser derramadas.

-Viene para su cumpleaños ¿no? - preguntó Hiro. Shuichi asintió con la cabeza, feliz. - Entonces supongo que querrá organizar ella misma una enorme fiesta.

-Siii - chilló Ryuichi tragándose lo que había estado comiendo - es una lástima que justo ahora no puedo tomar alcohol.

-Creo que no voy a preguntar como es Ryuichi en las fiestas - comentó Tatsuha, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, de nuevo.

-_Oh, tainted love... oooh, tainted love_ (5) - cantaba Asae.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Si las cosas salen como espero, estaremos llegando mañana en la mañana u hoy en la noche - le decía un hombre a su esposa.

-Se llevarán una hermosa sorpresa - le dijo la dama tomándole el brazo y dirigiéndose junto a él al avión.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Era de noche ya, Eiri y Shuichi habían decidido quedarse en la casa de Shu, junto a Tatsuha y Ryuichi, que estaban en otra habitación.

-Eiri - susurró Shuichi - vamos a mi habitación - el rubio sonrió y se puso de pié con algo de dificultad, junto con Shuichi. Ambos estaban en el sillón hacía un buen rato; al principio sólo se besaban, pero de los besos pasaron a las caricias y en ese momento era un milagro que aún estuvieran vestidos. Llegaron dificultosamente a la habitación, de pronto el rubio ya no tenía camisa.

Cayeron ambos sobre la cama, Eiri se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastar a Shuichi bajo él, el chico lo miró con un brillo muy especial, mientras exploraba su pecho con las manos. El rubio le sonrió cuando sintió las manos del pelinegro bajar hasta su pantalón, que en ese momento estaba siendo desabrochado.

-Estás ansioso ¿no? - dijo el rubio con el afán de molestarlo, mientras le quitaba la camiseta con facilidad. "Por fin", pensaba mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón - Ahora estamos iguales.

-Ya no - contestó Shu con una sonrisa, mientras le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo, no sin detenerse por ahí a acariciar la piel del rubio.

- Mmmh - suspiró el pelinegro cuando sintió una de las manos de Eiri deslizarse por su vientre y hacia abajo.

-Extrañaba esto - dijo el escritor antes de depositar algunos besos en el cuello de Shu, bajando luego hacia su hombro y llegando hasta su pecho. - Creo que esto comienza a estorbarme mucho - comentó mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones y hacía lo mismo con Shuichi, que aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo suavemente, sin entrar en su boca. Eiri simplemente se dejó hacer, o eso era lo que Shu pensó, hasta que sintió sus manos acariciar la sensible piel de su ingle y a su lengua invasora entrar en su boca. Ahogó un par de gemidos en la boca del escritor cuando las manos ansiosas de éste llegaron a su entrepierna, sin tocar totalmente su miembro, pero rozándolo descaradamente.

Eiri jugueteó con algunos mechones de vello púbico, para luego subir por los muslos de pelinegro y acariciar gentilmente la parte interior de éstos, luego volvió a bajar hacia la entrepierna del chico para torturarlo un poco más, sin tocar totalmente su miembro, pero sin perderlo de vista. Sonrió al notar que comenzaba a erguirse, lo que no era nada malo, él mismo estaba bastante excitado.

-Deja de jugar, ¿Quieres? - le dijo al rubio algo molesto, moviendo un poco sus caderas, tratando de conseguir más contacto.

-No - le contestó Eiri, tomando su miembro con una mano, lo que hizo que Shuichi dejara salir un gemido de sorpresa y excitación.

-¡ADIVINEN QUIÉN ESTÁ EN CASAAAAA! - se escuchó un grito desde la puerta, que hizo que ambos pegaran tal salto que fue un milagro que no se cayeran de la cama.

-¡Es mi mamá! - exclamó Shuichi - vístete, si no vamos a recibirla es capaz de venir a buscarnos sin importarle lo que estemos haciendo - dijo tomando su ropa interior y poniéndosela apresuradamente, casi cayéndose al suelo en el proceso.

-Dudo mucho que sepa que estoy acá, a menos de que haya pasado a saludar a Hiroshi primero - le dijo el rubio vistiéndose con un poco más de calma que el pelinegro junto a él.

-¡AAAAH!. ¿Podrían ser más inoportunos? - preguntó Shuichi, que acababa de caer sentado tratando de ponerse los pantalones.

-Si - respondió el rubio, mientras terminaba de abrochar sus propios pantalones y lo ayudaba a pararse (N.A.: Ponerse de pié, mal pensadas ¬¬) - podrían haber llegado 20 minutos después, por ejemplo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¿Por qué éstos niños no salen a saludarme? - reclamaba una señora de unos 48-50 años, que cargaba una maleta y un bolso.

-Ven, quizás están durmiendo - le dijo su marido - vamos a buscarlos a su habitación - le sugirió mientras iba al cuarto más cercano y abría la puerta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - se pudo escuchar un grito de Tatsuha y Ryuichi juntos, mientras miraban la cara de enojo de la sra. Shindou.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Esto no me parece nada bueno - comentó Shuichi - mi mamá ya cobró su primera víctima.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaban exagerando - se dijo el rubio mientras ambos salían de la habitación. Shuichi lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta el cuarto de Ryuichi, donde seguramente estaban todos los demás.

-Noooo, Annie no me hagas dañooo. Por favor... lo que sea que vayas a hacer no lo hagas - le decía Ryuichi a su madre, con una auténtica cara de terror.

-¡No!, yo te visto te alimento, te cuido ¡Y así me pagas TUU! - le respondió ella gritando - esperen... ¿Dónde está mi martillo?. ¡Esperen!. Eso es 'Misery', no 'Venganza...', Ryuichi ¿Qué te he dicho sobre mis películas traumantes?

-Que no las vea porque me traumo, como cuando vi Ju-on - le respondió poniendo ojitos de cachorro mojado (marca registrada de los hermanitos Shindou).

-Eeeehr... ¡Hola! - saludó Shu desde atrás, después de contemplar la escenita.

-¡SHUICHI! - gritó su madre, que se giró y lo abrazó, dejándolo al borde de la asfixia - Ryuichi, ven, los quiero uno junto al otro, para mirarlos bien - sus hijos obedecieron de inmediato - ¡SON TAN HERMOSOS!. Jo, pero claro, si por algo soy su madre - una gota resbalaba por la nuca de todos los hombres presentes en la habitación, excepto el Sr. Shindou - Y claro, son hijos tuyos también, querido - dijo la señora en dirección a su esposo. Ahora sí una gota resbalaba por la nuca de todos los hombres presentes.

-Eeehm, mamá, papá. Quiero presentarles a Tatsuha - dijo Ryuichi.

-Y a Eiri, su hermano - agregó Shu, ambos la miraban con ojos grandes y brillantes.

-¿Y quienes son? - preguntaron ambos, examinando a los hermanos Uesugi.

-No lo digan, es obvio que son sus novios ¿me equivoco? - dijo el padre de los chicos.

-Je, no papá - dijo Ryuichi.

-Tanto como novio no es... - agregó Shuichi - yo diría que Eiri y yo sólo estamos saliendo... - la mirada que le dirigió su padre no lo dejó seguir hablando - ¡Claro que es mi novio padre querido!

Tanto Tatsuha como Eiri permanecían callados, uno junto al otro, a la espera de que alguien mencionara el embarazo de Ryuichi, Tatsuha con algo de miedo y Eiri con bastante curiosidad.

-¿En serio son sus novios? - dijo la Sra. Shindou, bastante emocionada - si los dos juntos se ven tan lindos como ustedes. A ver, juntense los cuatro - todos obedecieron - ¡KYAAAA!, son hermosos. ¡Hermosos! - dijo abrazando a los novios de sus hijos con estrellas en vez de ojos.

-No. puedo... Res. Pirar - dijo Eiri, un poquito azul.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que me emocioné - se disculpó su 'suegra'.

-No importa - le contestó, mientras Shuichi se acercaba a él y se colgaba de su brazo.

Y todavía nadie mencionaba el embarazo.

En ese momento la Sra. Shindou se acercó a Ryuichi y le habló bajito.

-Hijo, no había querido decírtelo antes, pero creo que has engordado bastante. No te enojes pero tengo que decir que ya te había advertido que no es necesario que pruebes todo lo que sirves en los eventos, ¡basta con que contrates un cocinero en el que confíes! y que, claro, lo pongas de cocinero jefe y... - decía la mujer.

-Mamá, no es por eso que... bueno, que me veo gordo - le dijo Ryuichi con cara de penita.

-¿Entonces qué? - le preguntó su madre, algo confundida.

-Pues yo... estoy, estoy, estoy... - trataba de decir Ryu.

-¿Estás enfermo, amor? - preguntó la Sra. Shindou, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡NOO!, mi hijo tiene una enfermedad mortal ¿Qué haremos ahora? - en ese momento lloraba a mares.

-¡MAMÁ! - gritó Ryuichi, la mujer lo miró, aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - no estoy enfermo, ¡sólo estoy embarazado de Tatsuha! - terminó gritando.

La Sra. Shindou miró a su hijo y luego a Tatsuha, de nuevo a su hijo y otra vez a Tatsuha. Un aura roja la rodeó.

-¡QUE TÚ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - gritó. Nuevamente el techo de la casa voló para caer en su lugar. "Algo debe tener esta casa", pensó Eiri.

La mayoría de los presentes sudaba frío, excepto el Sr. Shindou, que tomaba tranquilamente un té. Tatsuha se escondió rápidamente atrás de Eiri, que estaba atrás de Shuichi, que se había escondido atrás de Ryuichi, que miraba a su madre con miedo.

-Traiganme mi martillo - dijo la mujer, poniendo cara de asesina en serie. Su marido abrió una maleta y sacó un enorme mazo de metal.

-Toma, amor, no te agites mucho, que después no duermes bien - le dijo, mientras se lo pasaba.

-No sé cuál de los dos es peor - le comento Eiri a Shu, hablando en susurros. Shuichi asintió.

-¿Sabes, Tatsuha, qué se les hace a los irresponsables que embarazan a sus parejas? - le preguntó la Sra. Shindou a un aterrado pelinegro (que no era su hijo). Éste la miró, casi llorando de miedo, pero no contestó - No te preocupes, Tatsu-chan, no los matan... - continuó diciendo la mujer - ¡Los castran para que no lo hagan de nuevo! - finalizó, con una cara de Shinigami terrible (_N.A.: Como los de Death Note, que son horribles_). Tatsuha lloraba, atrás de su hermano mayor.

-Ahora, todos ¡Quitense! - ordenó la feliz futura abuela - y sujeten a Tatsu-chan de las piernas.

Todos cumplieron con la primera orden, pero la segunda se les hizo imposible, ya que Tatsuha se había pegado a Eiri como una garrapata (_N.A.: Una garrapata hembra, de esas que son gordas y asquerosas, llenas se sangre xD_). El rubio lo golpeaba tratando de quitárselo de encima, al final Tatsuha terminó aferrándose a las piernas de su hermano para poder sobrevivir.

-Quítate, animal, no me metas a mi en esto - le decía Eiri.

-¿Me ayudas, cariño? - le dijo la señora Shindou a su esposo.

-Será un placer, amor - le respondió el hombre. Se puso de pié, dejó su té a un lado, se acercó a Tatsuha y lo despegó rápidamente de Eiri, luego lo dejó en la posición perfecta para una dolorosa castración (acostado sobre el suelo, amarrado y con las piernas abiertas) - Listo, ya puedes empezar - le avisó a su esposa, que levantó el enorme mazo.

-RITSUKO-SAAAAN - se escuchó desde la puerta, seguido de varios golpes desesperados a la pobre puerta. El Sr. Shindou abrió algo molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Wah!. Shindou-san, ¡Que gusto verlo! - le dijo Asae con una sonrisa, y sin mucha ropa. El Sr. Shindou decidió desviar su mirada rápidamente, pensando '¿Por qué tengo que ver esto?' y se encontró con una niña -Kisae- que colgaba de su brazo medio dormida, escuchando un Mp3.

Al notar quienes llegaban, la Sra. Shindou arrojó su 'martillo' y fue al encuentro de las chicas, el enorme mazo cayó junto a la cabeza de Tatsuha, que comenzó a llorar al más puro estilo de Shuichi.

-No queremos molestar, pero escuchamos muchos gritos y el sonido que hace el techo al volar y volver a caer en su lugar - le explicó Hiro, que tenía a Asae colgada de su brazo.

-No estoy embarazada, ¡entiéndelo Roy! - dijo Kisae entre sueños. Todos la miraron, incluso el casi castrado Tatsuha.

-Maténla... - sugirió Asae y se quedó pensando - No, mejor no... la echaría de menos - dijo finalmente.

-Eeer, ¿Por qué no pasan? - dijo el Shindou-san, haciéndose a un lado. Los recién llegados pasaron e inmediatamente Kisae tomó posesión del sofá más cercano.

-BuBubuu. Feuyriew... Yo tenía 10 Shuichis, yo tenía 10 Shuichis... uno se me fue a la nieve... nomqsmd nueve - decía la chica entre sueños.

Asae corrió a abrazar a Ritsuko, que estaba muy feliz de verla nuevamente. De fondo se podía ver a Ryuichi desamarrando a Tatsuha y a Shuichi distrayendo a su padre para que no lo impidiera. Eiri simplemente observaba parado junto a Hiro. Ryuichi se quedó mirando largo rato a Tatsuha, cuando éste estuvo más o menos a salvo.

-Tatsuha - le dijo serio - ¿Crees que estoy gordo? - preguntó finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y se hizo silencio.

-Claro que no Ryuichi - dijo Tatsuha cuando el chico comenzó a sollozar - estás hermoso - Ryuichi lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿De... ver-dad? - preguntó aferrándose a la camisa de su novio.

-Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría? - Ryuichi pareció conformarse con esa respuesta. '_Malditas hormonas_', pensaba Tatsuha.

-Bien - dijo Ritsuko cuando por fin terminó de abrazar a Asae. Decidida a cortar con la escenita (que tan conocida se le hacía) - por ahora no habrá castración, agradezcan a esta chica - dijo señalando a Asae, que miraba a todos con ojitos brillantes y pestañudos - pero que quede como advertencia. No sólo para ti - le dijo a Tatsuha - sino que también para ti - se dirigió a Eiri - ¿creen que no noté lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegué?, Shuichi es muy ruidoso - al rubio se le cayó el cigarro que estaba a punto de encender y Shuichi se puso tan rojo que le salió vapor por las orejas.

-Yo tengo sólo una duda - intervino el Sr. Shindou - ¿Para cuándo está programada la boda? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Ryuichi, tanto él como Tatsuha quedaron petrificados.

-¡ROY, BÉSAMEEEEE! - se escuchó de parte de Kisae, que acababa de despertar, no sin hacer mucho ruido (MUCHO ruido). Todos la miraron, pero nadie dijo nada. Él único que se movió fue el escritor, que recogió su cigarro. - Creo que voy a seguir durmiendo - dijo, y cerró los ojos, pasaron un par de segundos, todos estaban en silencio - ¡Pilaaaaaaaaaaas!. ¡No puedo dormir sin músicaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaa-AAAA! - chilló con lagrimitas en sus ojos - Es culpa de Hiro, a él le robé las que tenía en el control remoto.

-Con razón no podía cambiar la TV - dijo el pelirrojo con tristeza.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ryuichi compró unas pilas hoy... - comentó Tatsuha.

-Pero Tatsuha - le reclamó Ryuichi tratando de que los demás no escucharan - esas eran para el vibrador - el peliverde se quedó mirando a todos y se tapó la boca -totalmente sonrojado- al notar que habían escuchado lo último que dijo.

-¡PILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! - grito Kisae, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de Ryuichi, luego se escucharon una serie de sonidos raros; un gran estruendo, el sonido que hacía el vibrador cuando estaba encendido, los gritos de Kisae -que peleaba con el vibrador-, un golpe, algo rompiéndose y los gritos de triunfo de Kisae.

-Listo - dijo la chica feliz, mientras encendía su Mp3 y ponía 'Wonderland' a todo volumen - tengo sueñito - dijo acostándose en el sillón y quedándose dormida rápidamente.

-¿En qué íbamos? - preguntó el Sr. Shindou - Ah... ahora lo recuerdo. Estábamos hablando de la boda, ¿cuándo me dijeron que era?.

-Ehm, en realidad... - comenzó a decir Ryuichi superando un poco su vergüenza - no hemos pensado en eso aún.

-No importa - dijo el padre de los mellizos, justo cuando se escuchaban de fondo unas tenebrosas risas infantiles - yo puedo encargarme de eso - en ese momento se escuchaban truenos.

-¿Por qué no bajan el volumen de eso? - pidió Tatsuha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque la bestia, digo, Kisae se puede despertar - le contestó Asae - además, le da ambiente - terminó de hablar y se dirigió a su prima, subiendo aún más el volumen del Mp3.

-Debería despertarse con todo ese ruido... - comentó Eiri, algo malhumorado (_N.A.: Algo?_). Shuichi se acercó a él y se le pegó como garrapata -sin importarle que el rubio le gruñera como un pitbull asesino- y lo miró con su típica carita de cachorro mojado.

-Lo mejor es que todos se vayan a la cama a DORMIR - dijo la Sra. Shindou, poniendo especial énfasis en la parte de 'dormir' - mañana seguimos hablando de la boda - agregó con una sonrisa que a Tatsuha y Ryuichi les resultó escalofriante. Justo en ese momento se escuchaban risas de niños, lluvia y algunos truenos, todo cortesía del Mp3 de Kisae (Usui-chan).

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y la Sra. Shindou obligó a Asae y Hiro a dormir con Shuichi y Eiri, también se llevó a Kisae a la habitación de Ryuichi.

-¡Buenas nocheees! - canturreó desde el pasillo cuando se aseguró de que todos estuvieran acostados. Nadie le contestó, pero no le dio importancia y se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Era tarde, bastante tarde, pero no podían hacer callar a Asae, que no había dejado de cantar desde que se habían acostado a DORMIR. Ella y Hiro estaban acostados sobre dos futones que previamente habían juntado (Asae había obligado a Hiro a juntarlos) y la chica permanecía mirando al techo mientras cantaba.

-Florecer, cada vez, cuando lo claro pinta el cielo... (6) - era lo que estaba cantando en ese momento.

-Si no se calla la mato - dijo Eiri, más enojado que nunca. Estaba de pésimo humor _porque lo habían interrumpido_ y -además- ahora no podía dormir, eso lo volvía altamente peligroso. Por desgracia Asae no lo escuchó bien, Eiri pensó que quizás hubiera sido buena idea levantar la cabeza de la almohada para hablar, así las amenazas eran más efectivas.

-La la la la la la la la la la la la la... Kokoro ga kutsuite yekeru no egashise... (7) - Asae cambiaba rápidamente de canción.

-Deberíamos darle algo para dormir - sugirió Shuichi, que si había escuchado al rubio.

-Un mazazo, tu mamá dejó su martillo olvidado en la sala - sugirió Eiri.

-Mala idea, si la matas nos matan - le respondió Shu. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Hiro, que dormía plácidamente y a Asae, que cantaba saltando rápidamente de una canción a otra.

-Te dije que teníamos que irme a mi casa - reclamó Eiri, Shuichi se sonrojó como tomate - no te pongas así, yo no le encuentro nada de malo, sobre todo ahora que somos novios - el rubio lo miraba intensamente.

-Pero eso fue porque... tu sabes, mi mamá y... - balbuceaba Shu.

-No querrás mentirle a tu madre, ¿cierto? - respondió el rubio, al pelinegro le brillaron los ojitos.

-La la la la la la la la la la la la la... (7) - cantaba Asae de fondo.

_**------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**-Notas de la Autora: **YAAA, no me maten, este capítulo fue muy relleno. Pero quería torturar a alguien y ustedes están ahí xD (no me crean). Por lo menos las cosas entre los protagonistas están resueltas -o todo lo resueltas que pueden estar-, ahora sólo una cosa falta ¿Boda?.

A ver que les parece el lime, les aviso que el próximo capítulo va a tener lemon (por eso dejé este aquí ), así que tan desconsoladas no se van a quedar (muajajaja!). Espero que les haya gustado este porque sino muero.

Ahora a dormir (son las 6:30 de la mañana, My God...). Creo que debería acostarme más temprano, tengo tendencia a tener pena a esta hora... si estuviera durmiendo no estaría triste u.u

**REVIEWS**, ¿Síiii?. Tengan piedad de mi alma melancólica.

**P.D.:** Mañana empiezo a trabajar... quizás me demore en actualizar ;;, a menos de que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar en el trabajo, es posible xD.

**-Numeritos:**

**(1) **_¿Debería quedarme o debería irme ahora?_.Esta canción es'Should I stay or should I go now' de The Clash xD.

**(2)** _Cuando estoy acostado sobre mi cama de noche, no quiero crecer._ Esta otra es 'I don't wanna grow up' de The Ramones

**(3)** _En mi mente y clavado a mis talones. Todo el tiempo, matando lo que siento._ Blow Out, de Radiohead.

**(4)**_Y pienso para mis adentros "Que maravilloso mundo"_. What a wonderful world, de Louis Armstrong.

**(5)** _Oh, amor corrompido. Ooh, amor corrompido._ Tainted love, de The Ramones.

**(6)** Florecer, de Phono.

**(7)** Moments, de Hamasaki Ayumi. Mejor que ustedes no preguntar que significar, mi no habla bueno español.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**-Reviews:**

**· Serena Tsukino Chiba: **Claro que habrá romance y lemon, pero también algunas discusiones xD, no te preocupes que ya en este capítulo se han resuelto algunas cosas y en el próximo se van a resolver otras.

**· Miki Matsuura:** Oke, oke, si ya actualicé... ¡Y con lime!, espero que por ahora no te mates (sería una desgracia perder a una linda lectora, justo ahora). Don't worry que el próximo capítulo viene con lemon aunque muera en el proceso :D.

**· KyoYue: **Que bueno saber que hay gente que se lee el fic aunque nunca lo haya visto y ya esté bien avanzado. Me costó bastante hacer salir este capítulo, pero no me gustó tanto, espero que de todas formas te siga gustando el fic .

**· Alyssa Black:** Jojojo, el público lo pide así que el siguiente capítulo tendrá lemon ;D.

**· Kitty-chan:** ¡Claro que puedes!, pero no mucho que se gasta xD (mentira). Que bueno que entraste a leerme ·, ojalá sigas hasta el final. Ojalá te haya ido bien con tu mami xD, nos veremos en alguna parte .

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**-Adelanto del próximo capítulo: **Lemon... luego, algo entre el rubio y el cantante cambia. Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber que, pero no es malo, les juro...

Además ¿Qué van a hacer Tatsuha y Ryuichi para evitar la boda que les están tirando encima?, está bien que estén esperando un hijo, pero eso no significa que quieran casarse.


	9. Campanas

**Aclaraciones -y reclamos- antes de leer:**

**o1. **Cambio de planes, diré la verdad; Gravitation es mío ¡Murakami Maki me lo robó!.

**o2.** Como podrán imaginarse... no recibo ningún porcentaje de nada, nisiquiera me pagan por este fic...

**o3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo, creo que ya no lo puse, queda poco y todavía no lo sé xD.

**o4.** Este fic contiene MPREG, es decir, embarazo masculino. Sé que es biológicamente imposible, pero esto es ficción, así que todo está permitido xD.

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?**

Lemon, luego, Tatsuha y Ryuichi serán presionados para tomar una desición que normalmente se reflexiona con más tiempo. Por su parte, Eiri y Shu disfrutarán de algo de paz.. espero.

_**---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

_**" V E N G A N Z A"**_

**Capítulo VIII: **_"Campanas"_

Se despertó cuando sintió unas gotitas de agua chocar contra su rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Shuichi -completamente mojado- que se acercaba a su rostro para besarlo, volvió a cerrarlos.

-Buenos días - le dijo - que bueno que te desperté - y se quitó la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura para secarse el cabello con ella, Eiri sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se le borró rápidamente del rostro cuando recordó algo.

-_¡Asae y Hiroshi!_ - pensó, y miró hacia donde la pareja había estado durmiendo, suspiró aliviado al notar que nisiquiera estaban los futones ahí.

-Eiri - lo llamó Shuichi, que se había vuelto a meter al baño. El rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a dicho baño y que, por suerte, Shu había dejado abierta (_N.A.¿Por suerte...? xD_) - ¿Qué estabas haciendo, que no venías? - le preguntó el pelinegro, al sentirlo entrar.

-No me dijiste que estábamos solos - le contestó el escritor, acercándose a Shuichi, que estaba parado frente al espejo desenredandose el pelo. El pelinegro sonrió.

-Ryuichi y Tatsuha salieron con mis padres, no hay nadie más en la casa - le dijo, Eiri se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó. Pudo sentir casi cada centrímetro de la cálida piel del rubio contra su cuerpo húmedo.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo - sugirió el rubio pegándose aún más a él, aprisionándolo contra el lavamanos. Shuichi sentía el calor que emanaba Eiri en su espalda y el frío mármol del lavamanos contra su vientre. El rubio lo giró para poder besarlo cómodamente, él simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras acariciaba ansiosamente la espalda del escritor.

-Tenía tantas ganas... ya no aguantaba más - dijo entre beso y beso, a veces jadeando cuando Eiri acariciaba algunos puntos sensibles de su piel mojada.

-Y yo - le contestó, alzándolo para sentarlo en la orilla del lavamanos, situándose entre sus piernas. Shuichi podía sentir el miembro duro de Eiri a través de la ropa interior, que era lo único que llevaba el rubio escritor.

-No es justo, sabes que me gusta que estemos iguales - reclamó el pelinegro cuando por fin pudo hablar. Recibió por respuesta una mirada gatuna y la desaparición de la ropa interior de Eiri.

-¿Feliz? - le preguntó éste, acercándosele para besarlo.

-Bastante - contestó sobre sus labios, dejándose hacer por un rato. Para luego pegarse lo más posible al rubio, mientras se movía suavemente, buscando esa deliciosa fricción que tanto les gustaba a ambos.

-¿Quieres jugar? - le preguntó el rubio - ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez, es mejor que vayamos directo al grano...

-No - respondió Shu - ahora no hay quién nos moleste, además, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo apurado - dijo sin dejar de hacer fricción - Pero... mmmh, no estaría mal si vamos a la cama, este mármol es bastante frío.

Eiri sonrió con lascivia y aseguro ambas piernas del chico alrededor de su cintura, para luego agarrarlo por las nalgas y llevárselo a la cama. Eso era lo que había estado queriendo hacer desde hace rato.

-No te apures, ya te dije que no hay necesidad - le repitió Shuichi cuando estuvo tendido en la cama. No es que Eiri le haya hecho mucho caso, comenzaba a tener mucho calor...

-¿Qué no hay necesidad? - preguntó el rubio, en realidad quería decir _"Claro que hay necesidad¡Yo estoy muy necesitado!"_, pero definitivamente no lo iba a admitir. así que simplemente agarró el miembro de Shuichi con una de sus manos -y con demasiada fuerza, quizás- comenzando a 'masajearlo' para dejarlo erecto.

-¡Ah!, ooye, ten más cuidado - le advirtió el ya-no-pelirrosa, con cara de disgusto, que cambió automáticamente cuando Eiri comenzó a masajearlo más gentilmente (N.A.: _Sólo... imáginenlo_). Incluso comenzó a jadear y gemir suavemente.

-Ahora no te quejas - le dijo el rubio y sonrió socarronamente, Shuichi sólo lo miró, era mejor parta él no hacer ningún comentario. El escritor comenzó a incrementar la velocidad hasta que el volumen de los gemidos de Shuichi le indicó que ya era tiempo de pasar a algo más - ¿Sabes Shu?, si te quedas quieto me haces las cosas más fáciles - le dijo, tratando de tomar una pierna del pelinegro y subirla a su hombro.

-Hum, sólo deja que me divierta un poco y puedes hacer lo que quieras - le respondió Shuichi, y puso una mano sobre su mejilla, bajando para delinear sus labios y la curva cerrada que formaban su hombro y su cuello. Llegó hasta su pecho y -alzando también la otra mano- acarició los pezones del rubio con los pulgares. Eiri se mantenía no más quieto que podía, mirándolo con ojos brillantes de pasión, Shu alzó la vista de su pecho y se relamió los labios, dejando en paz sus pezones y besando apasionadamente a su -ahora- novio.

-¿Es eso suficiente para ti? - pregunto Eiri, tratando de recuperar el aliento que Shuichi le había quitado.

-Te dije que no quería que las cosas fueran tan rápido - le respondió Shu - Ahora. ¿en dónde me quedé?

-Hum - se dijo el escritor, algo inconforme, aunque... le gustaba bastante cuando Shuichi se ponía así.

-Ahora te quedas quieto y te dejas hacer - le dijo el cantante girándolos para quedar encima del rubio, rozando intencionalmente ambos miembros erectos - Aaah - gimió arqueándose levemente - Ahora si, viene la parte divertida - le susurró sensualmente en el oído, antes de lamer su lóbulo y tironear suavemente con los dientes el aro que tenía, depositó un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro y lamió uno de sus pezones mientras pellizcaba el otro con suavidad, aunque ambos estaban bastante erectos después de las caricias anteriores. Siguió depositando besos aquí y allá hasta que llegó al erecto miembro del rubio, que parecía clamar atención. Lo tomó con una mano y acarició la punta con su lengua, soltándolo sin dejar de lamerlo, bajó hasta sus testículos y llegó a su entrada - Quizás debería... - dijo alzando un poco la cabeza para que el rubio lo escuchara. Eiri se apoyó en sus antrebrazos, medio-incorporándose, alarmado.

-Ni lo sueñes, sabes que me lo debes de la última vez - le dijo algo molesto. Shuichi alzó más la cabeza y se acercó a su rostro.

-Tonto, sólo lo decía para molestarte - se sentó sobre las caderas del rubio y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Eiri, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Se movió un poco, haciendo que el miembro del ansioso rubio quedara muy cerca de su entrada - ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras - anunció.

-Me alegra que por fin nos estemos entendiendo - le respondió Eiri enterrando una de sus manos ente sus cabellos, sujetándolo por la nuca para besarlo, mientras con su otra mano bajaba por su espalda hasta su entrada -que había quedado algo húmeda- para prepararlo - creo que necesito algo más de lubricación - comentó, girándose para dejar a Shuichi bajo él y moviéndolo para que quedara boca abajo, con las rodillas y el pecho sobre el colchón.

Finalmente tenía frente a él lo que tanto había deseado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a lubricar la entrada de Shuichi con su lengua inquieta. El chico gemía con suavidad, moviendo un poco sus caderas - Shu - le dijo acercándose a su oído - ahora voy a entrar - el pelinegro asintió con algo de dificultad.

Eiri entró lo más lentamente que pudo, sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo y no quería lastimar a Shuichi. Se permitió disfrutar lo más que pudo de cada momento hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él, entonces el ansioso cantante comenzó a mover las caderas, Eiri sonrió, pensando en todo lo que le había insistido para que fuera más lento. Comenzó a moverse lenta y acompasadamente, disfrutando los deliciosos gemidos que le dedicaba el pelirrosa y dejando salir algunos él también, en ciertos momentos. Aumentó la velocidad conforme aumentaba el calor, tomando el miembro de Shuichi para estimularlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

El ritmo impuesto por Eiri se hacía más salvaje y el rubio decidió salir del interior del cantante para voltearlo y poder mirarlo a la cara, que era lo que más le gustaba. Sujetó una de las piernas de Shuichi y entró en él rápidamente, dispuesto a continuar justo donde se había quedado.

Entonces -y para su desgracia- despertó. El pelinegro acababa de pegarle en la nariz al mover uno de sus brazos. Se quedó mirando a Shuichi que dormía al lado suyo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de volver a dormir.

Pero no pudo, el chico se removía inquieto junto a él, se le acercó y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Eiri se quedó mirándolo esperando que no despertara, pero no tuvo suerte.

-Hmmmm... - dijo Shuichi estirándose un poco, sin abrir los ojos. Se acomodó más sobre el escritor e incluso subió la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él.

-No puede haber sido un sueño, era tan real, con tantos detalles... - se lamentaba Eiri, una voz dentro de él le decía _"Eso es porque realmente estás necesitado"_, pero la ignoró sabiamente.

-¿Eiri? - preguntó Shuichi entreabriendo los ojos y sin terminar de despertar.

-¿Ah?

-Quería saber si estabas despierto

-Me pegaste en la nariz

-Uh...

-Hmm, ahora no puedo volver a dormir - Al escuchar esto, Shuichi terminó de subirse encima del rubio, notando su erección.

-Entonces mejor toma un baño - le dijo.

-¿Y si me acompañas? - pidió -disimuladamente- Eiri.

-Tengo sueño - inserte aquí mirada asesina por parte del rubio - pero igual - contestó con una sonrirsita nerviosa.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-Dormí perfectamente - dijo Ryuichi, llegando a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, donde todos estaban desayunando.

El panorama era bastante esperanzador; Eiri se veía menos malhumorado (N.A.: _¿Por qué será?_), Shuichi y Asae estaban radiantes, mientras que Hiro y Tatsuha comían con bastante apetito. Kisae, por su parte, disfrutaba haciendo flotar una miga de pan en su café mientras que el Sr. y la Sra. Shindou la miraban divertidos.

-Me gustaría que saliéramos de compras después del desayuno - le dijo la Sra. Shindou a su hijo embarazado.

-¿Compras? - preguntó él.

-Si, para el bebé, sería bueno que Tatsuha también viniera - explicó ella.

-Aaaahm, bueno (?) - respondió Ryuichi.

-Entonces nosotros también saldremos - anunció Asae, tomando el brazo de Hiro, que la miró por unos segundos y luego volvió a su plato - interpretaré eso como un sí.

-Eeeirii - susurró Shuichi en el oído del rubio.

-Está bien, iremos donde quieras - le respondió, dejando su café de lado al ver como una vaquita de juquete caía dentro de la taza.

-Scoooothy - lloró Kisae, tomando su vaquita y secándola con una servilleta.

-Yo no me la voy a llevar, tomó café - dijo Asae - mejor que se vaya sola - luego agarró a Hiro de un brazo y corrió hasta la puerta - ¡Me la cuidan! - gritó antes de desaparecer.

-_Tururururuuuu, rurururu_ (1) - se quedó cantando Kisae, todos la miraron y siguieron cada uno en lo suyo.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

Una pareja de chicos trataba de pasar desapercibida en una conocida sala de conciertos.

-Veremos a mi grupo favorito¡Nittle Grasper! - dijo Shuichi saltando medio hiperactivo.

-No debí decir que iríamos donde tu quisieras - se lamentó el rubio.

-¿Quéee? - preguntó Shuichi, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

-Olvídalo - le dijo Eiri.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-¿Teníamos que traerla con nosotros? - preguntó Tatsuha, algo cabreado.

-Si - dijeron el señor y la señora Shindou, al unísono. Kisae saltaba por ahí hiperactivamente, mientras todos los niños y la gente que pasaba cerca de ella -pero en especial los niños- se alejaban.

-Ignoremosla - propuso Ryuichi, feliz, mientras miraba un cochecito de bebé color azul.

-Este me gusta más - Tatsuha hizo caso al consejo de Ryu y comenzó a mirar también él algunos cochecitos. A Kisae no le gustó mucho la idea, así que agarró el coche que le gustaba a Ryuichi y lo tiró contra el que le gustaba a Tatsuha, luego tomó uno de color rojo y lo puso frente a ellos.

-Este es el más lindo que he visto - anunció con una sonrisa medio desquiciada que daba miedo.

-Eeeh, creo que tienes razón - le contestó Tatsuha, Ryuichi miraba el coche con ojos enormes, redondos y brillantes.

-Es hermosooooo - dijo. Así que quedó decidido que ese sería el elegido.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-¡KYA!, Sakuma-san, estuvo genial - le decía Shuichi a un hombre extrañamente parecido a su hermano.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado - le contestó éste, con una sonrisa y mirándolo con ojos centelleantes.

Después del concierto Shuichi había insistido en ir a los camarines de los integrantes del grupo para hablar con ellos, Eiri tuvo que aceptar, ya que el chico le dijo que tenía unos pases especiales que se había conseguido en la disquera y tenía que aprovechar. Pero al rubio no le estaba gustando nada como ese hombre miraba a su novio.

-Yo también soy cantante - Shuichi seguía hablando - de hecho, me he inspirado en usted - Sakuma seguía sonriéndole, parecía bastante '_interesado_' en el pelinegro.

-¿En serio¿Te ha ido bien? - le preguntó.

-¡Si!, incluso estamos grabando un disco con mi banda - contestó Shu, muy entusiasmado, Sakuma lo miró con cara de preguntar - ¡Oh!, es verdad, no nos hemos presentado: yo soy Shindou Shuichi y él es mi novio Uesugi Eiri - la mirada de aquel hombre se ensombreció al oír eso último.

-Estoy encantado, Shuichi - realmente no mentía - me gustaría poder ir a alguno de tus conciertos...

-¡KYAAA!, por supuesto - exclamó el pelinegro - el lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo disco será muy pronto, seguramente aparecerán muchos anuncios, me gustaría que fueras.

-Espera un momento - le dijo Sakuma - iré por mi celular para que me des tu número - y desapareció dentro del camarín. Tanto Shuichi como Eiri estaban parados en la puerta, donde Shu había estado conversando con él.

-Esto es geniaaal - exclamó el pelinegro volteándose hacia su novio, que estaba atrás de él - Sakuma-san quiere mi teléfono y también irá a mi concierto - Shuichi se colgó del cuello del rubio, luego bajó sus brazos y lo abrazó - me han pasado muchas cosas buenas últimamente - le dijo antes de enterrar la cara en su pecho, luego se separó de él y comenzó a dar saltitos sin moverse de su lugar - Tu crees que.. ¿también me de su númeroo?.

-Pregúntaselo - le contesto Eiri - parece que ahí viene - Shuichi se giró y se encontró con Sakuma que salía de su camarín.

-Toma - le dijo el hombre entregándole su celular - ¿me guardas ahí tu número?

-Cla-claro Sakuma-san - dijo Shu, tomando el teléfono, Sakuma se quedó mirándolo, como esperando algo.

-¿No quieres que te dé el mío también? - le preguntó, el rostro de Shuichi se iluminó cuando sacó su celular y se lo pasó.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha caminaba atrás de Ryuichi, cargado con todas las bolsas de las compras, atrás de él iban la Sra. y el Sr. Shindou, que se divertían mirando como Kisae le gruñía a cada niño que se le acercaba.

-Ahora quiero comprarme ropa para cuando el bebé crezca aún más - anunció Ryuichi, que iba feliz de la vida con una camiseta que decía "Mi bello imprevisto" con una flecha apuntando hacia su vientre (N.A.: _Juju, este es un homenaje a Nadesiko Takase y su fic_).

-Pero primero tenemos que ir a dejar estas cosas al auto - pidió Tatsuha - ya no puedo cargar más bolsas - todos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante - está bien, iré solo¿me pasan las llaves?.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

Shuichi caminaba por un parque tarareando, feliz, una canción de Nittle grasper; tenía el celular de su ídolo, Hiro y Asae no se lo iban a creer, menos Suguru, Kisae... bueno, quizás ella estaría muy ocupada haciendo estupideces. De pronto se giró hacia el rubio y notó que estaba bastante molesto.

-¿Estás enojado? - le preguntó alzando el rostro para mirarlo bien. El rubio no contestó, sólo dejó de caminar - ¿Es por lo de Sakuma-san?.

-No - se dignó a responder Eiri._ "Un poco, pero no sólo por eso"_, pensó.

-¿Entonces, qué te pasa? - insistió Shu. El rubio no parecía querer contestar, sólo se sentó en una banca cercana, el pelinegro lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que hablara.

-Cuando te dije que iríamos donde tu quisieras, esta mañana, esperaba que escogieras un lugar donde se pudiera hablar, como este - le dijo, sacando un cigarro.

-¿Por eso estás enojado? - preguntó Shu, Eiri negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-Creo que tanto ruido me puso de mal humor - le dijo, no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Shuichi le creyó.

-¿Eiri? - preguntó Shu, apoyándose en su hombro. El escritor no dijo nada, pero se giró a mirarlo - Tu... ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

-¿No crees que después de tanto tiempo tengamos muchas cosas que hablar? - le preguntó el rubio.

-Pues, yo pensé que tenías las cosas bastante claras - le dijo Shu sentándose en sus piernas. Eiri lo miró, tiró su cigarro y rodeó la breve cintura del chico con sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que pensaste que tenía claro? - preguntó el rubio suave y gentilmente, casi en un susurro.

-Que yo... - Shuichi dudó un poco antes de contestar - que yo te quiero - finalizó mirándolo con los ojos convertidos en dos brillantes espejos, que reflejaban el rostro del escritor.

El área del parque donde estaban conversando se encontraba vacía, lo que les daba un ambiente mucho más íntimo, así que Eiri pudo permitirse besar a Shu lentamente.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-Linda¿por qué no estás con Suguru ahora? - le preguntó Ritsuko a Kisae.

-Estoy enojada con él - contestó cuando terminó de tragar la porción de hamburguesa que tenía en la boca. Todos estaban disfrutando de una comida muy poco saludable en el centro comercial, porque Ryuichi quería - No lo he visto mucho últimamente.

-Ahora entiendo - comentó la mujer - ¿Por qué?.

-Es un tonto desatinado y nunca quiere tener tiempo para mi - le contestó la chica, molesta - ahora mismo debe estar tomando lecciones de piano.

-Entiendo - dijo Ritsuko, el resto se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

-Lo peor es que le resta importancia a mi enojo y no hace nada por solucionar el problema - se quejó Kisae.

-Quizás deberíamos obligarlo a pedir perdón - Propuso el Sr. Shindou. Kisae se quedó mirándolo; esa conducta era tan extorsionadora, tan de mafioso, tan... genial. Amaba a las personas así.

-¿De verdad haría eso por mí? - dijo con ojitos brillantes, él asintió y tanto Ryuichi como Tatsuha sudaron frío.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-Me alegra no tener que andar con Kisae - le dijo Asae a Hiro. Ambos estaban sentados en un café del centro de la cuidad.

-Hablas como si no la quisieras - le contestó él, divertido.

-Es que de verdad quería pasar el día sólo contigo - aclaro Asae, hundiendo la cuchara en su taza de café y revolviendo lentamente. Hiro sonrió.

-A mi me alegra que hayas gastando toda esa energía de más de tenías después de comer tanto chocolate - dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿De verdad te alegra? - le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa algo perversa.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-Shuichi... - dijo Eiri en un susurro, la pareja aún estaba sentada en la misma banca, del mismo parque, abrazándose.

-¿Si? - contestó el chico, igualmente en un susurro.

-En realidad si quería hablar algo en especial contigo - Shuichi alzó el rostro - estuve pensando que podrías ir a vivir conmigo - propuso el rubio, hablando sin muchos apuros y con bastante naturalidad. El pelinegro no contestaba - ¿Qué dices?.

-Yo... no sé - respondió Shuichi, la verdad es que la propuesta del rubio lo había tomado por sorpresa. Eiri no entendía, Shuichi acaba de decirle que lo quería¿Por qué dudaba entonces?. Al parecer el cantante pudo leer algo de esa incertidumbre en los ojos dorados de Eiri - Yo, creo que es algo muy importante, me gustaría pensarlo bien - El escritor no dijo nada, pero cerró los ojos y asintió levemente. Ahora si entendía; habían salido muy poco y -a pesar de que se conocían hacía más de tres meses- habían pasado mucho tiempo separados.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

Después de dejar a Kisae en su casa, Tatsuha, Ryuichi y los padres de éste último se habían dirigido a su casa a tomar el té tranquilamente, mientras conversaban sobre 'el asunto que quedó pendiente ayer', como lo había llamado Ritsuko.

-Tatsuha, Ryuichi, supongo que sabrán de lo que queremos hablar - dijo el Sr. Shindou. Ryuichi se quedó mirando a su padre.

-¿Lo de la boda? - preguntó.

-Exactamente - respondió la Sra. Shindou.

-Mamá, papá, cuando nos preguntaron sobre la fecha de la boda y les contestamos que no lo habíamos pensado, en realidad nos referíamos a la boda en sí - dijo Ryuichi, serio. Tatsuha asintió.

-Yo de verdad quiero hacerme cargo de Ryuichi y el bebé, incluso habíamos pensado en vivir los tres juntos, pero en ningún momento se nos pasó por la cabeza lo del matrimonio - explicó Tatsuha - creíamos que era mejor así - La madre de Ryuichi le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria que lo dejó helado.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-Hiro¿me compras un helado? - pidió Asae con ojos brillantes y pestañudos.

-No quieres nada... creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, sobre todo por lo del departamento de lencería. ¿Por qué tengo que escogerles ropa interior a ti y tus amigas? - se quejó él.

-Te juro que no planeaba encontrarme con ellas, además, necesitábamos la opinión masculina - le explicó Asae. Hiro se quedó mirándola.

-Iré por los helados, esperame acá - Asae sonrío triunfante y se quedó sentadita en ese parque sin mucha gente, tarareando una canción de Bad Luck. Iba por la quinta canción completa que tarareaba cuando se le acercó un tipo.

-Hola bonita¿Quieres pasear? - le dijo con su mejor sonrisa. La chica lo examinó por un par de segundos.

-Si quisiera pasear ya estaría haciéndolo¿no crees? - le contestó, después se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en otra banca.

-No tienes que ser tan cortante, no te haré daño - el tipo insistía.

-No me interesa - le contestó ella, comenzaba a enojarse, así que se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que Hiro se había ido. El tipo la siguió, nuevamente.

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesas¿por que no te vas? - le gritó la chica girándose para encararlo, él hombre iba a replicar, pero alguien salió de la nada y se lanzó sobre él, derribándolo. Asae se quedó pasmada por unos segundos, hasta que recordó que la única persona que podía hacer eso era Shuichi.

-¡SHUUU-CHAAN! - chilló, corriendo a abrazar a un sonriente pelinegro que estaba parado junto al tipo, que estaba algo aturdido.

-Sae-chan, te estaba molestando¿cierto? - le pregunto Shu cuando estuvieron separados.

-Si, Hiro fue por unos helados y llegó él a fastidiarme la vida - le contó con cara de enojo.

-Aaah¿Crees que le habré pegado muy despacio?, parece que está despertando - le dijo Shu mirando el cuerpo (N.A.: _Parece que estuviera hablando de un cadáver xD_).

-¡OYEEE! - le gritó el hombre levantándose - ¿Quién te crees que eres para tirarte encima de esa forma? - Shuichi miró al tipo, el tipo miró a Shuichi - ¿No estás un poco flaco para tener una fuerza tan descomunal? - dijo el hombre finalmente.

-Tienes razón - intervino Asae, examinando a Shuichi de pies a cabeza.

-¿Sabes, Asae?, resulta algo contradictorio que le des la razón si acabo de salvarte de él - le dijo Shu a su amiga.

-Pues para mi no - le contestó la chica, pero le pareció raro que Shuichi se quedara mirando hacia el infinito en vez de pelear con ella.

-Hiiiro - gritó el pelinegro de pronto - ¡Trajiste heladoos!.

-Je, si, pero estos no son para ti, dile a Eiri-san que te compre uno, ahí viene - le contestó su amigo llegando junto a la chica y entregándole su helado - por cierto¿quién es él? - preguntó mirando al tipo, que estaba a punto de escabullirse en silencio.

-No sé - dijo Asae - pero estaba molestándome, así que no me molestaría si lo golpeas - agregó. El tipo salió huyendo.

-Que cobarde - comentó Shuichi.

-¿Quién? - preguntó Eiri, que había llegado caminando tranquilamente, tratando de resignarse a tener que compartir a Shuichi con un par de personas el resto del día.

-Él - contestó el cantante apuntando al acosador, que ya estaba bastante lejos - estaba molestando a Asae y huyó apenas ella le pidió a Hiro que le pegara.

-Ah - contestó el rubio.

-Eeeeiri - dijo el pelinegro pegándose al costado de su novio. El rubio examinó la situación; Shuichi se le había pegado como lapa, Asae y Hiro disfrutaban de un par de helados de chocolate y hacía mucho calor.

-Está bien, te compraré uno si me dejas espacio para caminar - le contestó.

-¡WIII! - celebro Shu con un pequeño baile (N.A.:_ ¿Han visto bailar a Axl Rose en las presentaciones de los Guns n' Roses?, imagínense a Shuichi haciendo lo mismo xDDD_). El rubio caminó hacia la heladería - te espero acá - dijo el cantante sentándose en una banca, Hiro y Asae lo imitaron.

-Será - se dijo el rubio tratando de decidir de que sabor compraría para él.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-No pueden obligarnos a nada - reclamaba Ryuichi, aún discutiendo con sus padres.

-No queremos obligarlos - le explicó su madre - pero queríamos que supieran que es lo que consideramos mejor para el bebé.

-Es nuestro hijo, nosotros sabremos que es lo mejor para él. Punto - dijo Ryuichi, levantándose de la mesa para irse.

-Ryuichi, no te vayas - le pidió Tatsuha - yo creo que ellos tienen razón - finalizó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡¿Quéee?! - preguntaron los otros tres, al unísono.

-Mamá, papá¿nos pueden dejar solos? pidió Ryuichi apenas se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-_Kiss kiss fall in love_ (2) - Cantaba Kisae, feliz, mientras esperaba a Suguru, para cumplir con la primera parte del plan: decirle al chico que era lo que la tenía tan enojada. Dejó de cantar y cambió la cara apenas vio que Suguru se acercaba.

-Hola - saludó él, Kisae no dijo nada - ¿Querías hablar algo muy importante, no? - preguntó.

-Suguru... he estado pensando mucho - le dijo la chica. Él la miró con cara de asombro, como diciendo "¿Piensas?". Kisae se tragó las ganas de patearlo en el estómago... o tal vez más abajo - y he concluido que... quiero romper este compromiso - a Suguru se le fueron los colores de la cara cuando escuchó eso. "_Si_", pensó la chica, "_Esto es mejor que patearlo_".

-Pero... ¿Por qué? - preguntó el chico cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

-¿Quieres que te enumere las razones? - preguntó Kisae, Suguru asintió - Bueno, para empezar, nunca nos vemos, cuando lo hacemos no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, no me tomas en serio...

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

Asae, Shuichi y Hiro conversaban sentados en la banca esperando a que Eiri volviera con los helados.

-Entonces llegó Shu de la nada y se le tiró encima¡lo hubieras visto! - Asae estaba contándole a Hiro como el pelinegro la había salvado del tipo que la molestaba.

-Jajajajaja - río el pelirrojo - Lo sé, lo sé, siempre me hacía eso antes, hasta que aprendí a bloquearlo¿Te acuerdas, Shu? - dijo Hiro, pero el pelinegro no respondía, sólo miraba al frente como pensando en algo - Shuichi - lo llamó su amigo, sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿Eh? - respondió el chico mirándolo - perdón, estaba pensando - Asae y Hiro se quedaron viéndolo por unos segundos, la chica sonrío.

-Pasó algo con Eiri¿no? - le preguntó. El pelinegro la miró y se sonrojó.

-Si, pero no es nada malo - respondió Shuichi - sólo... me pidió que fuera a vivir con él - dijo bajando la voz y con la cabeza gacha, sonrojándose aún más.

-Este chico se sonroja por todo - comentó Asae.

- Entiendo que quieras pensar mucho en eso, porque me parece demasiado pronto como para que se vayan a vivir juntos - dijo Hiro mirando al pelinegro, luego miró al frente y siguió hablando - no sé si te sirva mucho hablar con él, pero tomáte tu tiempo.

-Si, porque si le preguntas directamente no creo que obtengas buenas respuestas - agregó la pelirroja.

-Gracias - dijo Shu - quizás deba pasar más tiempo con él antes de darle una respuesta.

-Y esta es una oportunidad perfecta - agregó Asae - justo ahora está llegando, así que Hiro y yo tenemos que irnos, se me cuidan - dijo rápidamente despidiéndose del rubio y el pelinegro, que se quedaron sentados mientras tomaban sus helados en silencio.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-Kisae dijo que todo salió perfecto - le informó el Sr. Shindou a su esposa, colgando el teléfono - ahora sólo falta que intervengamos un poco.

-Te dije que no iba a necesitar tanta ayuda nuestra - le dijo la mujer - pero ahora lo que me preocupa es lo que están hablando Tatsuha y Ryuichi, creo que nuestro niño quiere decirle que no.

-Ya lo pensará bien, seguramente hubieran terminado casados tarde o temprano - dijo el Sr. Shindou - ahora sólo podemos esperar.

-Si, tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-¿No te parece bonito? - le preguntó Asae a Hiro, mirando como se ocultaba el sol. Él sólo asintió. - ¿Sabes?, me siento como el principito cada vez que veo un atardecer - le dijo la chica recargándose en su hombro.

-¿El principito? - preguntó Hiro.

-Si¿No lo leíste?, me extraña de ti... te estás comenzando a parecer mucho a Shuichi, quizás no deberías juntarte tanto con él... - iba diciendo Asae.

-Asae, si lo leí, pero no recordaba que al principito le gustaba ver los atardeceres cuando estaba triste, además, tu te estás pareciendo a Shuichi. ¡Hablas demasiado! - respondió él.

-Eeer, Hiro... hablaste más que yo - intervino ella sudando gotita - y hablando de Shu... ¿cómo le estará yendo?

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-¿E-eiri? - preguntó Shuichi de pronto, también viendo el atardecer.

-Hn - respondió el rubio.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó el pelinegro, el escritor lo miró alzando una ceja - digo... ¿por qué me lo pediste¿por qué me pediste que viviera contigo? - le dijo por fin, cerró los ojos, algo temeroso de la respuesta.

-Pensé que sería la mejor forma de pasar más tiempo juntos - hizo una pausa para pensar antes de seguir hablando - tu sabes, hemos tenido bastantes problemas últimamente y... ahora, además, llegaron tus padres - le contestó. En realidad no le parecía una buena razón, pero nisiquiera él mismo sabía por qué le había pedido eso a Shuichi.

-Ah - le contestó Shu, algo decepcionado - yo pensé que sería bueno si te lo preguntaba.

-Ajá - respondió Eiri. Ambos se quedaron callados, un silencio bastante incómodo.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-¡No!, me voy ahora y te aseguro que no vas a poder encontrarme en un buen tiempo - le dijo Kisae a Suguru.

-Kisae, mejor tómate las cosas con calma, cuando estés más tranquila me llamas ¿si? - le contestó el chico, algo preocupado.

-No te pienso llamar y estaría bien si tu tampoco lo haces - le dijo ella alejándose mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas - jujuju - río perversamente cuando Suguru no podía verla ni escucharla - soy demasiado buena actriz, casi me dio pena la cara que puso (N.A.: _Esta niña de verdad habla sola, no exagero_)¡Te humillarás Fujisaki Suguru! - gritó mientras iba a su casa, sin importarle que todo mundo la mirara.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi se sentó a la mesa y trato de tranquilizarse respirando profundo, miró a Tatsuha, tratando de adivinar que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-¿De verdad lo crees Tatsuha? - le preguntó cuando por fin tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

-Si, es obvio que lo mejor para el bebé sería que estemos casados cuando nazca - le respondió el pelinegro.

-Tatsuha, no quiero - le dijo Ryuichi - quisiera casarme porque me quieres, no porque tienes que encargarte del bebé.

-Pero Ryuichi, yo te quiero - le respondió Tatsuha.

-Sé que si, pero no estoy seguro de que te cases conmigo por eso - le dijo con los ojos húmedos y sin mirarlo - pero quiero que te quede claro que esto no significa que quiera terminar contigo - levantó el rostro pata mirar a Tatsuha, que estaba parado junto a él, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad piensas que lo hago por eso? - preguntó Tatsuha - tu sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona.

-Has cambiado mucho desde que volvimos - le contesto el peliverde.

-Sólo algunos de mis hábitos - dijo el pelinegro - Ryuichi, mírame - el chico lo miró a los ojos - te amo, cásate conmigo.

-Tatsuha¡No!, creo que deberías tomar estas desiciones con más tiempo.

-Nunca tomo las desiciones de a poco.

-¿No crees que podríamos estar equivocándonos?

-Sé que no.

---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por traerme - le decía Shuichi a Eiri en la puerta.

-Yo te llevé¿no? - le contestó el rubio.

-¿Quieres pasar? - ofreció Shuichi, Eiri iba a rechazar la propuesta, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡NOS CASAMOS¡ESTÁ DECIDIDOOOOOO¡OJALA SHU-CHAN ESTUVIERA ACA! - era Ryuichi, desde adentro de la casa.

-Creo que sería una excelente idea - dijo el rubio. Y ambos pasaron, preparados para felicitar a sus hermanos.

-Ryu-chaan, si estoy acáaa - canturreó Shuichi acercándose a la sala, donde estaba toda su familia.

-Shuuuu - dijo Ryuichi entre lágrimas de felicidad, antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano - ¿oíste lo que dije?.

-Siii¡Felicidades! - respondió éste, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza - Creo que si Hiro está en casa también lo escuchó - agregó - ahora¿me dejas ir a felicitar a Tatsuha? - Ryuichi lo miró y se puso de pié - gracias.

-¡Felicidades! - dijo Shu abrazando a un sorprendido Tatsuha, que hasta hace poco hablaba con su hermano.

-Gracias - le respondió el moreno con una gran sonrisa - la verdad es que me costó convencerlo, pero creo que a él le gustaría contártelo, me está mirando feo - Shu asintió y fue a reunirse con su hermano.

-Shuuuu - le dijo el peliverde - fue muy raro, Tatsuha lo decidió muy rápido, pero creo que fue una desición bien tomada, por eso acepté - le contó.

-Wow, nadie se lo esperaba, fue muy extraño - le respondió su hermano, entonces se escuchó el timbre y fueron ambos a ver.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? - preguntó una chica pelirroja, en la puerta.

-¡KYAAA!, Hiroo, Asaeee - dijo Ryuichi lanzándose sobre ellos (N.A.:_ Y ya se hizo costumbre OxO, Ryu es un lanzado... ?_)

Costó bastante que todos se tranquilizaran y se sentaran a tomar el té, como la Sra. Shindou quería, pero cuando finalmente lo lograron siguieron hablando animadamente.

-Si, entonces, yo le pedí a Hiro que me acompañara a hacer unas compras... - Asae relataba a algunas personas lo que habían hecho en el día. Pero Shuichi no prestaba atención, Eiri, por su parte, la mitad de las veces no prestaba atención.

-¿Shu? - le dijo Ritsuko a si hijo, extrañada de que no estuviera ni hablando ni tragando.

-¿Eh? - contestó el chico.

-¿No oíste? - le dijo ella - Ryuichi y Tatsuha harán una fiesta enorme¿no te parece encantador?.

-Será genial - contesto él. Ritsuko miró a su hijo pelinegro y luego al novio de éste.

-Creo que te sentirás muy solo, sobre todo ahora que Ryuichi se irá de luna de miel - comentó su madre.

-No lo creas querida, tiene a Hiro, a nosotros, a Eiri - le dijo su esposo mirando a la mujer.

-Claro - dijo ella - de todas formas a mi me pareció raro que no estuvieran viviendo juntos, siempre pensé que a estas alturas todos los pajaritos habrían volado ya de mi nido... - continuó diciendo la señora, con ojos brillantes.

-Si, yo pensé lo mismo - dijo el Sr.Shindou, después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Saben? - intervino el cantante pelinegro - no están del todo equivocados, tengo algo importante que decirles - Eiri sonrió abiertamente.

_**------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**- Numeritos:**

**(1) **Esta canción es "Bratja", "Bratya" o simplemente "Brothers", de FMA, aunque no se note. Realmente cantamos esto siempre cuando estamos 'tristes', así que no se extrañen.

**(2) **Sakura Kiss, opening de Ouran Host Club (no pienso poner el nombre entero, me da pajaa).

**- Notas de la Autora:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, por fin lo termino, si no me pegan les regalo un caramelo.

Sé que me he demorado mucho y a mi también me parece inaceptable, pero estaba estancada entre el lemon y múltiples pérdidas de tiempo, además de mis escasas posibilidades de usar el pc a la hora que me gusta escribir, pero ahora todo a cambiado: tenemos dos pcs funcionando.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, quizás quedó algo meloso -de hecho- escurre miel y está bastante pegajoso.

No olviden dejar un hermoso** review.**

Antes de que se me olvide, no habrá más adelantos, he decidido que queda demasiado poco del fic como para estar dándolos, cosas mías, algún día quizás me entiendan xD.

_**------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------**_

**- Reviews:**

**· Shadow66 princess: **Jejeje, me alegra que te animaras a dejar review y espero que te guste el lemon, aunque lo haya cortado ¡ya sé!, no puedo ser más mala, pero me hace feliz frustrar a Yuki u.u espero me entiendas xD. Gracias por leer y espero que sigas haciéndolo y dejándome reviews.

**· Lorena:** Si, queda poco, pero prometo miel y limón (?), puedes estar segura de que habrá más romance (en eso se sustenta el fic) y que no dejaré de lado el recién adhquirido lemon xD. Cuídate .

**· Roxas:** Aqui la actualización, espero no me mates por no haberlo hecho pronto TT.


	10. Sae… ¿Me devuelves mi guitarra?

**Aclaraciones -y reclamos- antes de leer:**

**o1. **Cambio de planes, diré la verdad; **Gravitation es mío ¡Murakami Maki me lo robó!**

**o2.** Como podrán imaginarse... no recibo ningún porcentaje de nada, ni siquiera me pagan por este fic. Aunque, quizás algún día…

**o3.** La idea central de la trama le pertenece a otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo, definitivamente ya no lo puse, pero si me demandan hagan el favor de no preguntarme por qué…

**o4.** Este fic contiene **MPREG**, es decir, **embarazo masculino**. Sé que es biológicamente imposible, pero esto es ficción, así que todo está permitido xD.

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?**

¿Qué te importa? xO. Tengo que dejar de hacerme preguntas a mi misma si no sé contestarlas.

_(Días Después, cuando recordé el resto de la historia)_

Vamos hacia atrás, todo porque Shu es un atarantado (tres hurras por eso, alarga el fic xD), pero no os preocupéis, que todo se arregla rápido a estas alturas. Por otra parte… el martirio de Suguru-chan comienza y termina aquí, además, algo pasará con Ryuichi y la familia Uesugi…

"_**V E N G A N Z A"**_

**Capítulo IX: **_"__Sae… ¿Me __devuelves__ mi guitarra?__"_

_**· En el capítulo anterior:**_

"_-Creo que te sentirás muy solo, sobre todo ahora que Ryuichi se irá de luna de miel _-_ comentó su madre._

_-No lo creas querida, tiene a Hiro, a nosotros, a Eiri _-_ le dijo su esposo mirando a la mujer._

_-Claro _-_ dijo ella _-_ de todas formas a mi me pareció raro que no estuvieran viviendo juntos, siempre pensé que a estas alturas todos los pajaritos habrían volado ya de mi nido... (N.A.: Eso si que es una indirecta xD) _-_ continuó diciendo la señora, con ojos brillantes._

_-Si, yo pensé lo mismo _-_ dijo el Sr. Shindou, después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca._

_-¿Saben? _-_ intervino el cantante pelinegro _-_ no están del todo equivocados, tengo algo importante que decirles _-_ Eiri sonrió abiertamente."_

**-×××-**

Shuichi tragó duro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; todos lo miraban expectantes, como si trataran de atravesar sus ojos y leer su mente (_N.A.: ¿No es precisamente eso lo que quieren hacer?_).

Sólo en ese momento reconsideró la idea de decir que sí; recordó lo que Hiro le había dicho y se puso a pensar. Todos seguían mirándolo, sin decir nada, pero forzándolo a hablar rápido.

-¿Y? - Dijo Asae, cansándose de estar esperando - ¿Vas a hablar o no?, no tengo toda la semana.

-_Que dulce_ - susurró Shuichi, tan bajo que sólo quienes estaban junto a él escucharon - Quería decir que Eiri me pidió que fuera a vivir con él - Dejó de hablar para mirar a los que estaban a su alrededor, alguien parecía estar a punto de celebrar… le daba pena tener que decepcionarlos - Pero yo no estoy seguro… así que él sigue esperando mi respuesta, quería que lo supieran.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo; Eiri parecía enojado, Asae examinaba atentamente sus uñas, sus padres hablaban en clave por medio de gestos extraños y Shuichi quiso hundirse en su silla.

-No sé si esto te sirva de consuelo, aniki, pero si yo fuera Shuichi te diría que si sin pensarlo dos veces - dijo Tatsuha, algunas personas sintieron imperiosas ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

Y se hizo silencio… por un par de minutos, minutos eternos, por cierto. Shuichi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

¿Mencioné que los minutos eran eternos?

(Silencio).

¿Y que nadie hablaba?

(Más silencio).

¿Y que el ambiente era terriblemente incómodo?

(Todos mudos).

Que situación tan… amorfa.

(Esperen… Asae abrió la boquita).

-_Somos un amor alternativo, porque tú eres chico alternativo y yo cien por ciento alternativa_ (1) – De pronto Asae le cantó a Hiro, como tratando de hacer pasar el mal rato.

-No sé si esa sea la canción adecuada para nosotros - le dijo el guitarrista, cuando terminó de procesar. Iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y todos se quedaron quietos mirando hacia todas partes, sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando. El gesto de confusión en las caras de todos cambió cuando Kisae entró a la casa tirando la puerta, con un par de chicas tras ella.

-¡Ese grito se escuchó hasta mi casa, Tatsuha y Ryuichi van a casarse! ¡Y no me pongan esa cara de noticias atrasadas! - gritó apuntando a Ryuichi con su índice derecho, mientras su mano izquierda reposaba sobre su cadera y las dos chicas tras ella hacían ademán de desenfundar sus legendarias paletitas de fresa. Asae la miró y siguió con la conversación que la chica había interrumpido.

-Yo tampoco, pero no sé cual elegir, hay tantas que me gustan - Dijo melancólicamente, pero luego su voz adquirió matices de determinación - Desde hoy me dedicaré a eso, y tú me ayudarás - le anunció a Hiro - ¿Alguna propuesta? - pidió luego, mirando a todos, incluso a su ignorada prima, Kisae, que parecía estar acostumbrada, porque se quedó mirándola y sacó su mp3 de alguna parte.

-¡Veamos que sale! - dijo encendiéndolo. Luego de unos segundos luchando contra él pudo leer el título de una canción - ¡Protege Moi! (2) - anunció bailando de felicidad. Las chicas tras ella imitaron sus extraños movimientos – Suficiente - les dijo a sus acompañantes, las tres se quedaron calladas y quietas.

-Na, esa tampoco es adecuada - dijo Asae, ignorando el pequeño ritual - Tengo una mejor idea - enseguida puso cara de sufrimiento y empezó a cantarle a Hiro de nuevo - _When__ I__ look into your eyes__, I can__ see__ a__ love restrained__… __But darlin' when I hold you don't you know I feel the same _(3) - Hiro la miró por unos segundos.

-¿Amor contenido? No me parece - le dijo, preparándose para estar toda la semana descartando canciones varias.

Pronto la mayoría de los presentes estaba tratando de escoger una canción para Hiro y Asae. Pero Shuichi no podía evitar echar algunas ojeadas al rubio, que no parecía muy contento. Había cometido un error de proporciones considerables.

-_Imagine there's no heaven, it's easy if you try_… (4) - Cantaba Asae, Hiro seguía negando con la cabeza.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

**Al día siguiente**

Llevaba por lo menos tres horas buscando a Kisae, pero la chica parecía haberse hecho humo y ya se le estaban agotando todas las energías; estaba a punto de rendirse. Llegó a una plaza tranquila y se sentó, cansado.

-_Pobre Suguru, ¿No te da pena?_ - susurró una chica a otra desde los arbustos, mirando al chico.

-_Na, se lo merece y tú lo sabes_ - le respondió Kisae, también en un susurro. Cada vez que recordaba su enojo, éste crecía.

-_Si sé, pero no pensé que esto se alargaría tanto. ¿Cuándo piensa ir a ver a Shindou-san?_ - le respondió su amiga, disfrutando de una paletita de fresa.

-No tengo idea, lo único que te aseguro es que este plan tomará el tiempo que necesite para llevarse a cabo con éxito – Contesto Kisae con el puño en alto, alzando la voz y olvidando que no debían escucharla. Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas mirando a Suguru, a ver si se había dado cuenta.

-Debo estar loco, creo que escucho la voz de Kisae - se dijo el chico, luego se quedó callado unos segundos - Además hablo solo, no sé que es peor – agregó después.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-_All you need is love; all you need is_ _love…_ (5) - Cantaba Asae feliz, Hiro negaba con la cabeza nuevamente. Comenzaba a dolerle el cuello después de hacerlo tantas veces.

-Creí que habías superado tu etapa de cantar todo el tiempo - le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica, sobándose.

-Si, yo también, pero Tetsu me lo pegó de nuevo - le explicó la ya-no-tan-pelirroja a su novio - Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, debemos llegar rápido para que el plan no se arruine, espero que Kisae esté haciendo bien su parte.

-No lo dudo, tu sabes que es muy buena siendo mala, aunque eso suene raro - le respondió Hiro, en el momento en que ambos llegaban a su destino.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Este es el último lugar que me queda, pero me da miedo - El pobre Suguru estaba tan loco que no podía dejar de hablar solo. Se quedó unos segundos -de esos que más bien parecen minutos, incluso horas…- parado frente a la puerta, sin atreverse a tocar el timbre.

Varias personas dentro de la casa esperaban impacientes que lo hiciera (_N.A.: ¿Hiciera que? Cochinos xO_), finalmente una de esas personas perdió la paciencia y, con movimientos fríamente calculados, decidió darle un empujoncito al chico. Justo cuando Suguru levantaba su brazo la madre de Shuichi y Ryuichi abría la puerta.

-Oh, Suguru, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí - le dijo la mujer - pasa, mi marido te recibirá. Yo tengo que salir y vuelvo en un momento - terminó de decirle antes de salir y dejar a Suguru parado en medio del recibidor sin saber que hacer.

-¡Suguru!, no te quedes ahí parado, ven y toma asiento - le dijo el Sr. Shindou, apareciendo. El chico caminó hacia la sala y se sentó sobre lo primero que encontró (que por suerte era un sillón), con la mente en blanco - Cuéntame - dijo el hombre junto a él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Se quedó callado un rato, admirando un lindo cuadro. El sonido de la puerta lo despertó; Ritsuko había llegado.

-Yo… - comenzó a decir el chico, en voz baja - vine a ver si Kisae estaba acá, he estado todo el día buscándola.

-Oh - dijo la Sra. Shindou - tienes mala suerte, ella se fue hace un rato… y nos contó algo que tiene que ver contigo - eso último lo dijo en tono de reproche, Suguru tragó duro. Ya sabía lo que venía.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

_(En este justo momento mi cerebro estaba TAN seco que me dieron ganas de matarme, pero no lo hice porque después se me pasó)_

Kisae se tomaba su tercer café, preguntándose que estaría pasando en la casa de al lado. Quizás todo eso del plan era demasiado cruel… O quizás no, o quizás si…

"_Na, así está bien_" -concluyó finalmente-. Suguru era capaz de soportar esa humillación y muchas más.

Estaba tan aburrida; había estado navegando en Internet, escuchando música, viendo TV, jugando solitario, rodando por el suelo, tomando mucho café y haciendo todas esas cosas que hacen las Kisaes cuando están solas y aburridas. Se puso de pié y miró la casa de Hiro; quizás era buena idea revisar hasta el último rincón, seguro que se encontraba algo interesante, sobre todo si la loca de su prima pasaba mucho tiempo en esa casa. Abrió el refrigerador, a ver que encontraba…

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¿Todas las cámaras listas? - Le preguntó Hiro a Asae.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso, están en posición. Pero no sé si esta sea buena idea - Le respondió ella.

-Tú sabes como son en esta familia… Son peores que la tuya - comentó Hiroshi.

-Se, y hablando de eso… Espero que Kisae no encuentre nada que pueda traumatizarla aún más en tu casa - Asae acababa de recordar que había dejado algunas cosas en un lugar que… bueno, no era donde esas cosas iban.

-Jeje, eso espero yo también - contestó Hiro, poniéndose serio al escuchar un sonido - Sht, ahí vienen - Advirtió, Asae asintió, seria.

Se escucharon unos pasos y luego la puerta se abrió; los Señores Shindou y Suguru salían al jardín trasero, donde había una gran mesa con sus respectivas sillas bajo una pérgola, también había algunas sillas de lona, una piscina y muchas plantas y árboles.

-Suguru - dijo Ritsuko - creo que debes hacer algo respecto a Kisae, y -por lo que ambos me contaron- me parece que debes disculparte con ella.

-Pero no creo que acepte tus disculpas fácilmente - agregó su esposo - creo que lo que ella quiere es que te humilles - Suguru lo miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro - Y me parece que debes hacerlo si de verdad la quieres - La expresión de Suguru cambió a una que era aún más extraña.

-Yo… no creo que las cosas sean tan así, hablan como si todo fuera a terminarse si no me humillo ante ella en este mismo instante - intervino Suguru, un poco molesto.

-Dices eso porque no la viste cuando vino… - le explicó la Sra. Shindou - incluso habló de irse a estudiar a Europa - agregó luego, fingiendo estar escandalizada. Suguru puso cara de sorpresa y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento se escuchó un grito desde la casa de Hiro.

-_Encontró algo _- le susurró Asae a Hiro - _mala idea no ordenar hoy._

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

_(Ahora estoy escuchando una canción de iLL Niño con el volumen muy alto para no escuchar los alaridos de mi prima, que intenta cantar, es horrible T0T)_

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACE ESTOOO AQUÍII?! – chilló Kisae, sorprendiéndose al ver como llegaban corriendo tres personas.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? – preguntó Suguru, jadeando (_N.A.: OMG, jadea xD_).

-Eeer, nada, nada – respondió la chica, ocultando un… algo. Pero poniéndose seria enseguida - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó al chico frente a ella "_¡No ves que arruinas la parte grabada de tu humillación planificada! T0T_", decía para sus adentros. Los esposos Shindou se miraron preocupados; quizás tendrían que tomar algunas medidas de emergencia.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¡Te dije que teníamos que ponerle candado a todo! – le reprochaba Asae a Hiro.

-Sigue pareciéndome muy exagerado – Asae lo miró con ojos acuosos – no me engañas con eso – le dijo, por lo que ella se le acercó más, para ver si podía conmoverlo si lo miraba más de cerca – No, sigue sin resultar – le dijo Hiro, Asae se alejó con cara de resignación.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó después de pensar un rato.

-No sé – respondió Hiro, después de pensar otro rato – Supongo que tenemos que esperar a que nos llamen – Asae asintió y ambos se quedaron callados, quietos y mirando hacia el infinito. Estuvieron así un rato, pensando cada uno por su lado, hasta que Asae no aguantó más.

-No puedo esperar a que llamen – dijo la chica de repente – Tengo que hacer algo.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar – le dijo el guitarrista – Pero si hacemos algo podríamos arruinar todo – le explicó, Asae sólo lo miró y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

-Tienes razón – dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – Ellos pueden manejar esto.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Tatsuha y Ryuichi paseaban tranquilamente, ajenos a todo el alboroto que se había armado en torno a Kisae y Suguru. Por fin podían estar tranquilos después de varios días en los que no habían podido estar solos.

-Tatsuha, tengo hambre – le dijo Ryuichi a su -ahora- prometido.

-Vamos a comer, entonces. ¿Dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Allá – dijo apuntando un Mc Donald's cercano. Tatsuha lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Ryuichi, estás embarazado, debes alimentarte bien – le indicó, nuevamente sonriendo, pero esta vez con algo de dificultad.

-Hum, no me gusta la idea, pero tienes razón – le contesto Ryu-chan, acariciando su vientre. Su novio sonrió abiertamente y paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, guiándolo hacia un restaurante cercano.

Un rato después ya estaban felizmente acomodados en un restaurante con muy buen ambiente, Tatsuha hablaba con el mozo mientras Ryuichi sentaba a Kumagoro junto a él, algo pensativo. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos hacia la ventana y luego miró a Tatsuha con expresión seria.

-Estoy preocupado por Shuichi – le dijo.

-Si, creo que mi aniki se enojó con él ayer – le respondió Tatsuha – pero no estés así, no creo que esta vez sea necesario que intervengamos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el peliverde.

-No le digas a nadie, pero creo. No, más bien estoy seguro, de que mi aniki…

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-_Esto no es bueno_ – le susurró Ritsuko a su marido.

-_Para nada, debemos encontrar una forma de llevarlos a nuestra casa_ – le respondió él.

-_Pensare en algo, por si a Kisae no se le ocurre_ nada – le propuso ella, su esposo asintió.

-Kisae… - le dijo Suguru a la chica, cuando hubo recobrado la respiración – yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte – terminó de decir eso y se le acercó, tratando de crear un ambiente un poco más íntimo, Kisae estaba a punto de ablandarse, pero se acordó de su enojo y se armó de valor.

-No me importa – le respondió, al mejor estilo Yuki Eiri. Luego se fue, pasando junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo. Suguru se quedó mirando al suelo y pensando que hacer.

-Necesito que me ayuden, tenían razón en todo lo que me dijeron. Ella… nunca me había ignorado de esa forma – le dijo al matrimonio Shindou, con la voz disminuida por la tristeza. Ellos asintieron y le indicaron que se sentara.

-Yo iré a buscar a Kisae y le pediré que te escuche – le dijo el Sr. Shindou – Ritsuko te dirá lo que tienes que hacer para que te perdone, ella la conoce mejor que yo – anunció antes de ir hacia su casa en busca de la chica que, sabía, tendría que estar con Hiro y Asae.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-OK, Shuichi, puedes ir a comer – le anunció Mr. K a su representado, con una sonrisa en la cara y una mágnum en su mano derecha.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayan faltado sin avisarme, ¡Yo también tengo problemas que resolver! – se quejó Shuichi. Sakano-san tomaba su quincuagésimo té del día (_N.A.: El té número cincuenta, por si no entendió alguien_).

-Mmh, creo que me perdí de algo que pasó this weekend – le dijo su rubio manager – iremos a almorzar juntos y me contarás todo.

-No me parece mala idea – le respondió Shuichi – pero sería mejor si dejaras acá tu arsenal – le pidió con ojos suplicantes. K asintió, guardando la bazuca, el rifle, las granadas, la escopeta, el revolver, las minas antipersonales, el cañón de pirata, las bombas molotov y su pistolita de agua, pero sin abandonar a su amada mágnum en ningún momento.

-Let's go – le dijo al pelinegro – debes comer bien, sino no tendrás energy para cantar.

-Hoy tengo ganas de comer sano – le comentó Shuichi – debo aprovechar.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-En este momento, creo que haría eso y muchas cosas más – dijo Suguru – sólo espero que resulte.

-No te preocupes, conozco bien a Kisae y sé que eso es lo que espera – le respondió Ritsuko. El chico asintió levemente y se quedó mirando un objeto que había en el suelo "_Ya sé por qué gritó Kisae_", pensó "_Me parece que es muy exagerada_".

-Sólo espero que la encuentre – dijo Suguru.

-Seguro está en mi casa – le dijo Ritsuko – no es muy original a la hora de arrancar o esconderse – Suguru asintió levemente.

-Todo esto me está poniendo nervioso – confesó después de un rato.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

El Sr. Shindou había logrado tranquilizar a Kisae, que parecía querer morder a su prima hasta la muerte, todo por no guardar las cosas en su lugar… que bestia.

-No es mi culpa que tu andes revisando todo, estoy segura de que sabías que algo raro te ibas a encontrar – le dijo Asae.

-Bueno, si, pero… ¡Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar un sostén en el refrigerador! – le reclamó la chica.

-Kisae, estás exagerando – le dijo Hiro – Aunque reconozco que es bastante raro - El guitarrista sólo intervenía para tratar de salvar su pellejo, _si Asae se daba cuenta…_

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora – dijo el Sr. Shindou – ustedes dos vuelvan a esconderse. Kisae, tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a buscar a Suguru – Asae y Hiro se metieron atrás de los arbustos, mientras Kisae se sentaba en una silla de lona y ponía cara de enojo – así están perfectos, ya vuelvo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Entonces yo me arrepentí cuando ya había empezado a hablar y por eso Eiri está molesto – le contaba Shuichi a K y Sakano.

-Mmh, entiendo – dijo K – pero no te preocupes, seguro que Kisae y Suguru ya resolvieron su problema y yo puedo ir a casa de tu novio a amenazarlo con mi amada Helena – le ofreció el rubio – seguro que se le pasa el enojo immediately. Ja, ja, ja, ja, soy tan bueno…

-Eeer, no creo que sea lo más recomendable – le dijo Shuichi, Sakano asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

-Oh, you're always so anti-fun – se quejó Mr. K – But, si no quieres usar la violencia, then you must talk to him y decirle toda la verdad.

-Ajá – intervino Sakano – pero eso lo haces después de trabajar porque eres el único que vino – En ese momento el pobre productor recordó su desesperación anterior - ¡Nos atrasaremos con el disco, todo saldrá mal! – comenzó a llorar a gritos, mientras daba vueltas como tornado por todo el lugar.

-Tranquilo, Sakano-san, ya está casi todo listo, sólo nos faltan un par de canciones. Además el trabajo de hoy ha resultado bien aún sin los chicos – le dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad – dijo K – We are doing it very well – Sakano se tranquilizó un poco y se preparó un té, luego otro… y cinco más.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Ryuichi y Tatsuha paseaban disfrutando el sol, después de comer en tres lugares distintos, por petición (exigencia) de Ryuichi.

-¿Tatsuha…? – Preguntó Ryuichi de repente, el aludido no dijo nada, pero lo miró atentamente - ¿Dónde vamos a vivir cuando nos casemos, en tu departamento? – El moreno se quedó pensando un rato, antes de contestar.

-No había pensado en eso, todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero seguramente compraremos alguna casa cerca de la de tus padres – le dijo Tatsuha.

-¿Y tu familia? – preguntó Ryuichi.

-Ellos ya están acostumbrados a que viva acá y no el Kyoto, podemos visitarlos de vez en cuando – le propuso.

-¡Si! – Dijo Ryu-chan, entusiasmado - ¿Podemos ir a visitarlos ahora? – pidió luego con los ojos convertidos en dos brillantes estrellas (_N.A.: No quieres nada…_)

-Supongo que si… querrán conocerte, ahora que vamos a casarnos – le respondió Tatsuha (_N.A.: Y este otro le dice que si…_)

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Bien – dijo Kisae mirando despectivamente a Suguru - ¿Qué tenías que decirme? – El chico la miró, triste, y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Perdóname Kisae, fui un idiota… no vi lo que tenía al lado – le dijo mirándola a los ojos. La chica se sorprendió, pensaba que hicieran lo que hicieran Suguru jamás se arrodillaría para pedirle perdón.

-No… no sé que decir – confesó, saliéndose un poco del papel que estaba interpretando.

-¿Si? – sugirió Suguru.

-Muy listo, pero no te va a resultar tan fácil – le dijo Kisae – todavía no me convences – Suguru se quedó pensativo por un par de minutos.

-Kisae – dijo por fin, en tono de confesión – Yo te conozco desde siempre y, aunque al principio no aceptaba nuestro compromiso, ahora estoy seguro de que te quiero de verdad – en ese momento se sonrojó un poco, pensando que lo estaban mirando mientras decía todas esas cosas, pero al voltearse descubrió que los habían dejado solos, lo que lo hizo sentirse más confiado.

-Déjame informarte que con quererme no basta – le informó la chica, fingiendo un poco su enojo; estaba enojada, pero ya no tanto.

_(Acabo de forrar uno de mis dedos en papel de aluminio xD, me mato…)_

-Lo sé – dijo Suguru – por eso quiero comprometerme a prestarte más atención y tratarte mejor – Kisae lo miró con una ceja alzada – No es que quiera casarme contigo –tampoco es que no quiera- pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo novios – le propuso, él aún arrodillado y ella aún sentada en la silla de lona.

-No sé, para ti siempre hay algo más importante… - dijo Kisae, incrédula.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga, que te bese los pies…? – le preguntó el chico.

-Atrévete – le dijo Kisae, segura de que no lo haría.

_(Se rompió el papel de aluminio, ahora si me mato, esto es una tragedia…)_

Suguru se inclinó un poco más y besó los pies de la chica. Todos se quedaron pasmados.

-¿Ahora me crees? – le dijo él. Kisae estaba tan sorprendida que no supo que hacer o decir. Suguru se puso de pié y tomó las manos de la chica, haciéndola levantarse también – Kisae… ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia? – preguntó nuevamente. Se sorprendió cuando ella se alejó unos pasos de él… para tomar vuelo y lanzársele encima.

-¡Si! – le dijo cuando ambos estuvieron tirados en el suelo.

Entonces Asae se puso de pié y comenzó a aplaudir.

-Eso fue genial – le dijo a Suguru – es una suerte tenerlo todo grabado – El peliverde se quedó callado un rato, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ya sin Kisae encima suyo.

-¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉEEE? – el grito se pudo escuchar hasta en Asia Menor y las costas del Mar Mediterráneo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¿Escuchaste eso, K? – Dijo Sakano-san - ¡Era Suguru!

-Si, dijo el americano, dirigiéndose al estudio para sacar su arsenal – debemos actuar rápido. Shuichi los miró confundido.

-No se preocupen, se le va a pasar. Seguramente descubrió que todo estaba planeado – les dijo a su manager y su productor – A lo más se enoja un par de días.

-¿QUÉEEE? – Gritó Sakano comenzando a girar, frenético – ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE AHORA SI NOS VAMOS A RETRASAR CON EL DISCO! – se lamentaba el pobre hombre. K enfundó su mágnum, tranquilamente.

-Don't worry, Suguru es muy responsable – le dijo al productor, que comenzaba a girar más lentamente – no dejará que eso interfiera en su trabajo – Shuichi asintió, con una sonrisa – Now, it's time to work – dijo indicándole a Shuichi que era hora de volver al estudio. Sakano comenzó a girar hacia el estudio, K desenfundó su mágnum y disparó.

-I said, don't worry! – Gritó. Todos se dirigieron tranquilamente al estudio… o todo lo tranquilos que podían estar.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

(_El gatito del Word se está rascando la oreja, es hermoso y lo amo –inserte aquí ojitos con forma de corazón-_).

Las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas en casa de los Shindou y todos terminaban de almorzar, Ritsuko levantó la mesa, su esposo fue a tomar una siesta y Asae sacó una guitarra acústica de alguna parte, preparándose para cantarle unas 20 canciones más a Hiro. Apoyó la guitarra sobre su rodilla y puso cara de trovadora.

-_Ojala que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan, para que no las puedas convertir en_ _cristal_ (6) – cantó, rasgando suavemente las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-Eso no sonó mal, pero… ¿Estás segura de que sabes tocar la guitarra? – le dijo el pelirrojo, arrepintiéndose al instante, no le gustaba nada la cara que estaba poniendo Asae.

-Bueno, quizás no puedo tocar bien la guitarra, pero ¿quién te crees tú? ¿El guitarrista de Bad Luck? – contestó ella, Hiro la miró sudando gotita.

-Este… Asae… él es el guitarrista de Bad Luck – aclaró Kisae, Suguru se mantenía al margen de la conversación, algo enfurruñado.

-¿Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión? – Respondió su prima, con el puño en alto.

-Ahj, contigo no se puede – dijo la menor de las chicas, rodando los ojos. Enseguida se volvió hacia Suguru, sonriendo, mientras Asae y Hiro seguían discutiendo sobre quién debería tocar la guitarra.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Comienzas a asustarme – reclamó el peliverde volviéndose hacia la chica. Kisae le pellizcó la mejilla izquierda - ¡Oye! - Se quejó Suguru, sobándose.

-Tu dijiste que me quieres de verda-ad – canturreó la chica, tironeando el cachete de Suguru nuevamente. El chico no dijo nada, pero la miró fingiendo enojo, no le duró mucho, pronto estaba sonriéndole.

-¡Ya no hay nada más que discutir! – Exclamó de pronto Asae, parándose sobre su silla y sacando una guitarra eléctrica de algún lugar (amplificadores incluidos), con cara de "Heavy Metal" –_ I used to love her, but I had to kill her_ (8) – Cantó, haciendo uso de su voz de soprano metalera (_N.A.: ¿Eso existe?_) y maltratando un poco a la pobre guitarra, las ondas sonoras dejaron a Hiro totalmente despeinado. Todos sudaron gotita.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

El viaje había sido muy cansado y ambos estaban felices de haber llegado a su destino; después de que estuvo todo decidido habían pasado al departamento de Tatsuha por algo de ropa y en ese momento se bajaban del auto, mientras una mujer de largo cabello castaño salía a recibirlos.

-Me alegra tenerlos aquí – dijo ella, que ya conocía a Ryuichi – Papá estará encantado de conocerte – le dijo al peliverde, que la miraba sonriente.

-Y estará más feliz aún de recibir la noticia – le dijo Tatsuha a su hermana.

-¿Qué noticia? – preguntó ella, sospechando.

-Ya verás – contestaron ambos, Tatsuha y Ryuichi, mientras entraban a la casa.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

El día había transcurrido lentamente para Shuichi, pero por fin K lo había liberado, y el resto del día podía hacer lo que el quisiera… que al día sólo le quedaran algunas horas, eso era un detalle, si no alcanzaba podía usar parte de la noche. Estaba dispuesto a ir directamente a casa de Eiri, pero se encontró con alguien.

-¡Shuichi! – escuchó que lo llamaban desde alguna parte del vestíbulo, cuando se volteó y descubrió quién era se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Sakuma-san! – saludó al hombre que se dirigía a él, desde la lejanía.

-No me dijiste que estabas en NG Records – le reclamó él – sólo lo supe cuando le pedí a Tohma que lo averiguara.

-Je, lo siento – se disculpó el chico – supongo que lo olvidé.

-Na, ya no importa – le dijo Sakuma, acercándose a él – ¿Piensas hacer algo ahora? – le preguntó luego, con una sonrisa seductora. Shuichi se quedó helado… no podía ser que su ídolo le estuviera coqueteando.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ver a alguien ahora – le explicó el pelinegro, después de algunos segundos.

-Entiendo – le dijo él – Vas a ver a Eiri, ¿no? – Shuichi lo miró con una expresión de duda – Me lo presentaste cuando nos conocimos, me acuerdo perfectamente de él – le recordó Sakuma al chico.

-Cierto – dijo Shu – esa es otra cosa que había olvidado – Sakuma sudó gotita – Ahora tengo que irme, pero nos veremos otro día – se excusó Shuichi, con una linda sonrisa, para después salir corriendo hacia los estacionamientos.

-Será un placer – murmuró Sakuma, viendo como se alejaba Shu.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Me alegra que hayas decidido casarte hijo, pero espero que reconsideres la idea de vivir en Kyoto y seguir con las tradiciones familiares – le decía Uesugi-san a Tatsuha.

-Por favor papá, vinimos a verte, no a que me des sermones – le dijo su hijo (_N.A.: Rima… sorry, hace rato que no interfería xD_).

-Bien, pero prométeme que mi nieto siempre vendrá a visitarme – le dijo su padre.

-Claro, le enseñaré a venir sólo, así no tengo que verte más – Bromeó Tatsuha, su padre lo miró feo. Luego carraspeó y cambió de tema.

-¿Y como van los estudios? – preguntó el anciano.

-Bien – respondió el pelinegro – Ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero pronto seré un profesional y Tohma se verá obligado a pagarme más – dijo con una cara maquiavélica, hubiera finalizado la frase con una risa que combinara con su cara, pero se arrepintió cuando vio la cara de su padre.

-Cierto – le respondió luego el experimentado monje - ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

-Bien – Tatsuha se normalizó un poco antes de hablar – Me gusta que sea flexible.

-¿Qué hace Ryuichi? – le preguntó luego.

-Es organizador de eventos… algo de familia, creo, su madre es banquetera – respondió Tatsuha – aunque ahora que está embarazado se dedica a dormir y comer, más que nada a comer… en cantidades industriales, parece un Snorlax – comentó, pensando en voz alta. Su padre rió con ganas.

-La cena está lista – anunció Ryuichi, que había insistido en preparar algo de comer, Mika había insistido en ayudarle.

-Veamos que tal cocina – comentó Uesugi-san, relamiéndose.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Llegó a la casa de Eiri y tocó el timbre, no se sorprendió cuando le abrió su asistente, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar.

-Yuki-san no se encuentra ahora – le dijo - ¿Quiere esperarlo aquí?

-Si, no te preocupes – le respondió Shu.

-Que bien, porque yo me voy en un rato, sólo tengo que terminar algunas cosas – le explicó la chica. Shuichi le sonrió y se sentó en un sillón, encendiendo la TV.

-¿Crees que vaya a demorar mucho? – le preguntó a la chica cuando ésta ya se iba.

-Me dijo que si no volvía rápido me fuera sin preocuparme – le respondió – Quizás tenía algo importante que atender.

-Gracias – dijo Shuichi – Sayonara.

-Sayonara – respondió la chica, con una pequeña reverencia, antes de irse.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

El teléfono sólo sonó un par de veces antes de que lo contestaran, como se notaba la ausencia de Shuichi…

-Moshi moshi – respondió Ritsuko – ¡Oh! Hijo, ¿Dónde estás?

-_En Kyoto mamá, visito al padre de Tatsuha_ – le respondió Ryuichi.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos nosotros contigo – le dijo la mujer.

_-No te preocupes, me gustaría que Tatsuha y el resto de su familia fueran a cenar mañana_ – explicó el peliverde.

-Es una gran idea, mañana estará todo listo, incluso si quieren quedarse a dormir – respondió la mujer, feliz.

-_Gracias mamá, nos vemos._

-Nos vemos, hijo – Acababa de cortar el teléfono cuando sonó el timbre, así que fue directamente a la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Shuichi está aquí? – era Eiri.

-No, pensé que estaba contigo… es raro – le dijo Ritsuko.

-Oh, gracias – respondió el rubio, dispuesto a caminar hacia su auto – le avisaré cuando sepa algo – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Shuichi se daba vueltas en el sofá, hacía rato que esperaba al rubio y tenía hambre. "_No sería mala idea pedir pizza, Eiri no está aquí",_ pensó con una sonrisa. Se quedó mirando su celular por unos segundos antes de llamar y deseó que el repartidor de pizzas fuera repartidor de Eiris, así sólo tendría que llamar y todo solucionado.

-¡Pero qué estúpido! – Se dijo, queriendo matarse – puedo llamarlo para decirle que estoy esperándolo aquí – Marcó el número del rubio, pero nadie contestaba. Afinó el oído y pudo descubrir que esa era una batalla perdida desde el principio; el celular estaba en el estudio de Eiri. Cortó para no seguir deprimiéndose. - ¿Dónde te metiste? – preguntó mirando la pantalla de su propio celular. Estuvo así varios minutos, hasta que decidió seguir viendo TV, se quedó dormido a pesar del hambre que tenía.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Mi madre los invita a todos a cenar mañana y a quedarse a pasar la noche si quieren – le dijo Ryuichi a su cuñada y su suegro.

-Será un placer – dijo Uesugi-san, Mika asintió feliz.

-Ahora estoy un poco cansado, me gustaría irme a dormir – agregó luego el peliverde, Tatsuha lo guió hasta la habitación que compartirían esa noche.

-Me alegra que a tu madre le haya gustado la idea – le comentó el moreno a su prometido.

-Si, estaba feliz – dijo Ryuichi. Luego recordó algo y le sonrió perversamente a Tatsuha.

-Tu cara me daría miedo si no supiera lo que estás pensando – le dijo Tatsuha a Ryuichi.

-Je, ¿Y qué estoy pensando? – preguntó Ryu-chan entrando a la habitación.

-Que no quieres dormir – le respondió Tatsuha, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Bingo! – exclamo Ryuichi antes de besarlo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Era un pésimo momento para dejar su celular en casa, ahora no tenía como saber dónde estaba el pelinegro. Se detuvo en una luz roja, lo mejor era ir a casa y pasar a verlo al trabajo al día siguiente. Después de lo que había visto tenía motivos para pensar que Shuichi trataba de evitarlo. La luz cambió a verde y él siguió con su camino, ya le faltaba poco, llegaría a casa, tomaría un baño y luego trataría de dormir o escribir, lo que le resultara.

Estacionó el auto y entró a su casa, encontrándose con una sorpresa bastante agradable; Shuichi dormía en el sillón, tenía el celular en la mano y la TV estaba encendida. Había estado esperándolo. Se sintió un poco mal por preocuparlo. Rodeó el sillón y se sentó junto al chico, decidiendo si despertarlo o no.

-¿Eiri? – preguntó Shu, algo somnoliento. Quizás se había demorado mucho en decidir.

-Hn – respondió el rubio.

-¡Eiri! – Exclamó el pelirrosa, lanzándose a abrazarlo, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó luego, apartándose de él.

-Estaba en tu casa – respondió el rubio, serio.

-Entonces… tú también piensas que tenemos que hablar – dijo Shuichi, Eiri asintió. – Yo… quería pedirte perdón – Shuichi volvía a llorar – Sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que hice, pero… - en ese momento no pudo seguir hablando por el llanto. El rubio se levantó del sillón, sin decir nada. Shuichi comenzó a llorar con muchas más fuerzas. Terminó por resignarse, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, pero cuando acababa de levantarse para irse a su casa la voz del rubio lo interrumpió.

-¿Dónde vas? – Le dijo, traía una caja de pañuelos desechables – pensé que no habías terminado de hablar.

-¿Entonces por qué te vas? – le reclamó Shu, nuevamente llorando.

-Pensé que necesitarías esto – le indicó alargándole la caja de pañuelos – no soy muy bueno consolando a la gente.

-Si, lo noté – comentó el cantante, volviendo a sentarse y tomando la caja. Eiri se sentó junto a él, esperando que terminara de hablar. Después de algunos minutos se dio cuenta de que el chico no quería decir nada, así que decidió hablar él.

-Shu… - dijo, dudando un poco, el aludido lo miró – no estoy realmente enojado – a Shuichi casi le dio un ataque cuando escuchó eso.

-¿Entonces qué? – preguntó, frustrado.

-Creo que sólo me molestaba que no aceptaras vivir aquí conmigo – confesó – pero creo que es mi culpa – Shuichi estaba confundido. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero Eiri le indicó con un gesto que no lo hiciera – es porque… no te di una buena razón, no me atreví a darte mi verdadera razón – confesó por fin. Shuichi estaba sorprendido, el rubio no era el tipo de persona que hablara mucho de sus sentimientos, en cierta forma, se sintió feliz. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez abrazó al rubio – No llores, todavía no te digo por qué te pedí que viviéramos juntos – le pidió Eiri a Shuichi.

-No es eso – explicó el pelinegro entremedio de todo su llanto – eres tan lindo al hablarme así de lo que sientes – dijo antes de romper a llorar con aún más ímpetu. El rubio estrechó el abrazo, a ver si así Shuichi se calmaba un poco, después de un rato le resultó.

-¿Puedo hablar ahora? – le preguntó armándose de paciencia, cuando dejó de llorar. El pelinegro asintió, aún con la cara hundida en su pecho – Tu ya sabes como eran las cosas para mí antes de conocerte – Shuichi volvió a asentir – bueno, desde hacía algunas semanas antes de que nos conociéramos había comenzado a aburrirme de todo eso, así que comencé a pensar en tener una relación seria, a alguien que me esperara en casa y todas esas cosas – dijo un poco sonrojado, por suerte Shuichi no estaba mirándolo.

-¿Y? – preguntó el chico, levantando la cara para mirarlo, por suerte sin descubrir su sonrojo.

-Y entonces te conocí y pensé que eras la persona que me hacía falta – confesó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eiri, ¡Dame un beso! – exclamó Shuichi, tirándose encima de su rubio, dejándolo sin respiración un buen rato.

-Shu, llama a tu madre, le dije que le iba a avisar si te encontraba – dijo Eiri cuando por fin pudo respirar.

-Tengo una mejor idea – propuso el chico pelinegro – vamos a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas y volvemos, las voy a necesitar si me vengo a vivir contigo – Eiri le sonrió y se levantó del sillón.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Tu mamá se va a preocupar – le respondió con una sonrisota (_N.A.: Es el gato de __Cheshire__, que sale en Alicia en el país de las Maravillas xD_).

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-_Only you can make me feel…_ (8) - Cantaba Asae cuando Hiro la interrumpió.

-Sae… ¿Me devuelves mi guitarra? – le pidió tímidamente.

-Toma y deja de llorar – le dijo la chica enojada, pasándole la guitarra. Iba a agregar algo más, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Contestó malhumorada, pero cuando cortó se veía mucho más contenta – Adivina que – dijo con una sonrisa, Hiroshi abrió la boca, pero no lo dejó hablar – Ritsuko-san nos invitó a comer mañana, dice que estará la familia de Tatsuha y quiere reunirnos a todos.

-Pero… nosotros no pertenecemos a la familia Shindou – agregó Hiro algo confundido.

-Eso es lo de menos, la idea es juntar mucha gente – respondió Asae.

-Bueno, si Ritsuko-san cocina yo voy encantado – anunció el pelirrojo, su novia asintió enérgicamente, con los ojos brillantes como estrellas.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado? – le preguntó Ryuichi a Tatsuha, que estaba recostado junto a él.

-No, tranquilo – le respondió el moreno, estirándose un poco – por eso me gusta esta habitación, es bastante privada. Creo que Mika estaba pensando en eso cuando la preparó – Agregó luego. Ryuichi soltó una risita.

-Me cae bien tu hermana… quizás pronto tengas la oportunidad de conocer a la mía – le dijo luego – pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Shuichi.

-¿Sigues preocupado a pesar de lo que te dije? – Preguntó Tatsuha, sorprendido.

-Si… tú sabes como es tu hermano… - le respondió Ryuichi – es capaz de echarlo todo a perder.

-No te preocupes, Shuichi puede lidiar con él – agregó Tatsuha – podemos estar tranquilos.

-Je, es verdad – dijo el peliverde – ya me imagino en que estarán ahora…

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Hmmm Eiri – masculló Shu, medio despertando.

-Shuichi, despierta. Ya llegamos – le dijo el rubio, remeciéndolo. Ambos estaban en el auto, que el escritor acababa de estacionar. Shuichi abrió los ojos y se estiró.

-Bien, llevemos mis cosas adentro y vamos a dormir – le pidió, moviéndose con bastante pereza. Eiri tomó la maleta más grande y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, el pelinegro hizo lo suyo también, no había empacado todo, sólo lo indispensable. Tenían planeado ir a buscar el resto el fin de semana.

-Creo que dejaré esto acá y acomodaré todo mañana – le dijo Shu al rubio – ahora sólo quiero dormir – anunció, comenzando luego a desvestirse para ponerse un pijama, pero estaba tan cansado que terminó por acostarse en ropa interior. Pronto se le unió Eiri.

-Shu, no te duermas – dijo el rubio después de estar pensando un rato, sentado en la cama – aún tengo algo que decirte – insistió, pero el cantante dormía tan profundamente que llegaba a echar humo - ¡Shuichi! – exclamó remeciéndolo con fuerza.

-No, no, no… - dijo el chico, despertando algo exaltado, se incorporó para mirar a Eiri, tratando de reconocerlo. Cuando por fin lo logró recostó la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó por fin, con la voz algo ronca.

-Aún tengo algo que decirte – repitió el rubio.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Shuichi, notando la seriedad con la que hablaba el rubio.

-Hoy en la tarde fui a buscarte a NG y te encontré hablando con Sakuma, vi como él te coqueteaba – le respondió. Shuichi se separó de él y lo miró a la cara, algo asombrado.

**- ****Numeritos**

**(1)** Amor Alternativo, de Sinergia.

**(2)** Esta es una canción de Placebo que trauma a Kisae.

**(3)** November Rain, de los Guns N' Roses. La traducción sería: _Cuando te miro a los ojos, puedo ver amor contenido, pero cuando te abrazo cariño, no sabes que siento lo mismo._

**(4)** Imagine, de John Lennon; _Imagina que no existe el paraíso, es fácil si lo intentas…_

**(5)** All you need is love, de The Beatles; _Todo lo que necesitas es amor_.

**(6)** Ojala, de Silvio Rodríguez.

**(7)** Used to love her, de los Guns N' Roses; _Solía amarla, pero tuve que matarla. _Seguro que eso es lo que están pensando Suguru y Hiro.

**(8)** Only you, la canción más vieja que Asae ha cantado en este capítulo; _Sólo tú puedes hacerme sentir…_

**- Notas de Autora: **Un día que Dios estaba, sin saber mucho que hacer… llegó y se paró en las manos y creó el mundo al revés.

Perdónenme, no lo pude evitar, amo a ese par de versos… también les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy sin Internet y me cambié de casa, lo que retrasó el proceso.

Quiero que quede una constancia de que este capítulo se terminó de escribir el Lunes 20 de agosto de 2007 a las 20:51, aunque se demorará un poco en subirse, ya que falta revisarlo (eso no tomará mucho, el capítulo no alcanza a completar las 7.000 palabras y he revisado durante todo el proceso) y conseguir una forma de transportarlo hacia un PC que tenga Internet, ustedes entienden.

Estoy escuchando Glaring Dream, mientras pienso que me habría gustado poner otras cosas, pero ya la historia comenzó a escribirse sola y no puedo controlarla, así que esas cosas quedarán para el siguiente capítulo, nos falta poco para terminar.

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que, según yo, no tiene tanto humor como otros. Me dejé llevar por la resolución inmediata de un par de conflictos que se habían originado en el capítulo anterior, en algunos momentos pensé que no lo lograba, pero salí adelante a pesar de que se me está secando el seso –igual que al Quijote- y eso que no leo novelas de caballería…

Como ustedes saben, siempre se aprecian los bien ponderados **Reviews**, así que no lo duden y manden todos los que quieran.

**Rei-chan**

**P.D.:** Este es el primer capítulo redactado íntegramente en Word… me he rendido ante el imperio de Microsoft…

**P.D.2:** Este capítulo se terminó de escribir –definitivamente- el sábado 01 de septiembre del año 2007, después de agregar algunos párrafos para darles sentido a algunos hechos en el próximo capítulo, que aún no comienzo a escribir.

**- Reviews: **Sorry, estoy sin Internet ahora, pero apenas pueda les contesto personalmente.


	11. Capítulo X

**Aclaraciones -y reclamos- antes de leer:**

**o1. **Cambio de planes, diré la verdad; **Gravitation es mío ¡Murakami Maki me lo robó!**

**o2.** Como podrán imaginarse... no recibo ningún porcentaje de nada, ni siquiera me pagan por este fic. Aunque, quizás algún día…

**o3.** ¡No recuerdo el nombre de la dueña de la idea central! No me demanden, tengo 10 años ¡Soy menor de edad! No soy responsable de mis actos hasta los 14 y no soy mayor de edad hasta los 18… No crean que tengo 17 y estoy a punto de cumplir los 18. Sólo… **no me demanden por favor**.

**o4.** Este fic contiene **MPREG**, es decir, **embarazo masculino**. Sé que es biológicamente imposible, pero esto es ficción, así que todo está permitido xD.

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?  
**

Para empezar, por fin recuerdo la historia.

Se va a armar una buena en la casa de los Shindou, a Ritsuko se le ocurrió que la cena familiar era _otra cosa_. Todo lo demás va yendo bien y lo único que nos va faltando es la boda… y tal vez otra fiesta (Ya sé que estoy dando adelantos, sólo hagan como que no leyeron esta parte xD).

"**_V E N G A N Z A"_**

**Capítulo X: **_"¡Capítulo equis!"_

_(Nota especial de Rei/Asae: Era mi sueño llegar al capítulo X y ponerle ese nombre, entiéndanme…)_

_**· En el capítulo anterior:**_

_-Mi madre los invita a todos a cenar mañana y a quedarse a pasar la noche si quieren – le dijo Ryuichi a su cuñada y su suegro._

_-Será un placer – dijo Uesugi-san, Mika asintió feliz._

-×-

_-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Shuichi, notando la seriedad con la que hablaba el rubio._

_-Hoy en la tarde fui a buscarte a NG y te encontré hablando con Sakuma, vi como él te coqueteaba – le respondió. Shuichi se separó de él y lo miró a la cara, algo asombrado._

**-×××-**

Eiri se quedó mirándolo con ojos inexpresivos un rato; analizando la reacción del pelinegro.

-Y supongo que te quedaste para ver que hacía yo – respondió Shuichi, sin mirarlo.

-Si, a menos de que hayas hecho algo más que correr como un conejo – dijo el rubio, estirando el brazo para alcanzar su cajetilla de cigarros.

-No corrí como un conejo – le reclamó Shu – además estaba apurado porque quería venir a verte… – le dijo después, sonrojándose un poco y bajando un tanto la voz. El rubio le sonrió y dejo su cigarro antes de encenderlo.

-Eso pensé cuando te vi esperándome aquí – Dijo. "Pero necesitaba que tú me lo dijeras" pensó luego, Shuichi le sonrió de vuelta y volvió a abrazarlo.

-¿Estuviste tragándote los celos desde la tarde? – le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hm – Masculló el rubio – ¿Tú no tenías tanto sueño? – Agregó luego – Porque podríamos hacer algo para entretenernos…

-¡Eiri! – reclamó Shu sonrojado, luego se acostó rápidamente, volteándose hacia el otro lado. El rubio sonrió para sí; era tan fácil cambiarle el tema a Shuichi…

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

**Al otro día…**

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y los rayos del sol acariciaban suavemente a la ciudad, Asae se levantó más animosa que nunca ese día y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Hiro estaba cocinando algo muy rico para desayunar.

-Buenos días – canturreó feliz, el pelirrojo volteó la cabeza para mirarla y alzó una ceja; la chica sólo llevaba puesta una camiseta y ropa interior que combinaba.

-¿No deberías ponerte un poco de ropa? – le dijo, volviendo a lo que estaba cocinando.

-Ay, Hiro, no te pongas así, como si no estuviera vestida – le respondió ella, dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Como si estuvieras vestida… – agregó Hiroshi, pensando que estaba aún en la cocina. Pero no, Asae ya estaba en la sala, junto a las muchas razones que iba a darle su novio para que se vistiera.

-Uh, ¿hola? U – Le dijo a la tropa de invitados que tenían esa mañana; Kisae, Kasae (hermana de Asae), Yuuji, Suguru, Shuichi, Eiri, K-san, todas las amigas de Asae que fueron capaces de levantarse temprano y el escuadrón de la paletita de fresa, que escoltaba a Kisae.

-Hola – respondieron Kisae y Kasae.

-¡Kichan, Kashae! Se levantaron temprano sólo para venir a verme… son tan adorables – les dijo Asae, a ver si a alguien se le olvidaba que estaba en ropa interior.

-Eeer, si Sae-chan… todos nos levantamos temprano por ti, pero… ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte? – le dijo Yuuji, con una sonrisa algo forzada, Asae puso cara de pena y se fue caminando lentamente hacia la cocina.

-Hiroooo - lloró Asae, llegando a la cocina - ¿Por qué están todos ellos aquí?

-Ritsuko-san los invitó a desayunar en mi casa – le explicó él – la suya está siendo preparada para la cena de esta noche.

-Uh, ya me imagino lo que pretende hacer… – dijo ella – Ahora voy a vestirme – anunció antes de irse.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Todo será tan hermoso y perfecto – Decía Ritsuko, con ojos brillantes y estrellas flotando alrededor de su cara.

-De eso no hay duda, pero… ¿Cuándo llamaremos a Uesugi-san para informarle del "cambio de planes"? – le preguntó su esposo.

-No te preocupes, aún nos quedan cosas por hacer, lo llamaremos después del almuerzo y antes de confirmar al personal de servicio – le respondió la mujer – Ahora debemos asegurarnos de que llegue la gente de decoración antes de ir a desayunar con Hiro…

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Por suerte para el bebé las cosas en casa de los Uesugi eran mucho más tranquilas, como cada mañana la familia estaba reunida para disfrutar de un típico desayuno japonés –de esos que tanto extraña Asae-. Todos parecían contentos, incluso los peces que nadaban en el estanque del jardín.

-Háblame de tu familia – le dijo Uesugi-san a Ryuichi - ¿Cómo son las cosas por allá?

-Son algo distintas – respondió él – para empezar, mi madre es hija de un japonés y una inglesa – explicó con una media sonrisa algo fingida.

-Eso explica el bello color de tus ojos – dijo el anciano, aún sonriendo – Pero no por eso han perdido las tradiciones, ¿no?

-Oh, no del todo – respondió Ryuichi; su suegro seguía sonriendo – Nuestra casa tiene una construcción muy occidental, pero a papá le gusta que nos comportemos como una familia japonesa.

-Eso me alegra – comentó el monje. Ese día nada parecía poder hacerlo enojar, Mika y Tatsuha estaban un poco confundidos ¿Quién era el viejo calvo ese? Porque obviamente ese no era su padre.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

El pobre Hiro estaba quedándose dormido de pié, si seguía así iba a terminar con la nariz aplastada contra el refrigerador, en el mejor de los casos. Asae entró a la cocina y se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos, mientras un pequeño charco se formaba bajo sus pies; acababa de salir del baño y estaba envuelta en una suave toalla de algodón.

-Hiro… - dijo la chica, avanzando hacia el pelirrojo, que no mostró señales de vida - ¡Hiroshi! – insistió.

-No, K-san, ¡Esto no es lo que parece! Sólo estaba… - dijo sobresaltado, volteándose – Ah, eres tú – dijo aliviado al ver a su novia.

-Por suerte para ti – comentó ella, luego se quedó mirando el cabello de Hiro - ¿Sabes? – Comentó – deberías recortarte las puntas, es la clave para tener un cabello sano y a ti ya te está haciendo falta… si quieres te puedo dar unos secretos para cuidarte el cabello y…

-Asae, dime que no viniste a darme consejos de belleza – interrumpió él. La chica se quedó pensativa.

-Ah, cierto… Vine por otra cosa – le contestó con una sonrisa - ¿Has visto mi sostén favorito? Recuerdo que me lo quité y lo eché al cesto de la ropa sucia, pero no lo encontré ahora cuando quise lavarlo a mano… - Asae se detuvo un momento, Hiro sudaba frío – Tú… no lo habrás metido a la lavadora, ¿cierto? – le dijo, amenazante.

-Eh, tengo que concentrarme y terminar de cocinar esto antes de que llegue Ritsuko-san, a menos de que tú quieras ayudarme – le respondió el guitarrista.

-No me cambies el tema, ¡No soy Shuichi! – dijo la chica alzando la voz. Desde la sala se escuchó un "¡Ey, no hablen de mí!", que fue ignorado.

-Ehm, bueno… el caso es que estoy muy apurado para estar buscando tu lencería de encaje – agregó Hiro.

-Es corsetería y no me importa si estás ocupado, ¡Sé que le hiciste algo a mi amado sostén! – chilló la chica. En eso entró Kisae a la cocina, demás está decir que todos estaban escuchando atrás de la puerta… también está demás decir que todos cayeron dentro cuando Kisae entró.

-¡Él es culpable! – Dijo la chica con un dedo acusador en alto, el escuadrón de la paletita de fresa imitó su comportamiento – ayer dejó el sostén dentro del refrigerador, yo lo encontré ahí y después me pagó para que no te dijera, pero…

-Yo no te pagué nada – intervino Hiro en esa parte de la historia.

-¡Entonces lo admites, fuiste tú! – dijeron Asae, Kasae y Kisae al unísono, con el escuadrón de la paletita de fresa por detrás, apuntando a Hiro acusadoramente y las amigas de Asae poniendo música de fondo. Hiroshi se quedó callado unos segundos; cualquier cosa que dijera podría hacer que se le tiraran todas encima…

-Ya lleguéee – canturreó una mujer desde la puerta, el guitarrista casi lloró de alivio; Ritsuko-san le acababa de salvar la vida. Todos los demás se quedaron estáticos mientras la mujer entraba a la cocina y acomodaba algunas cosas que traía para el desayuno.

-Te salvaste – dijo Asae – pero me acompañarás a comprar un nuevo sostén –que tú vas a pagar- este fin de semana – sentenció.

-Supongo que tendré que aceptar mi culpabilidad y enmendar el daño – murmuró Hiro, ya todos iban saliendo de la cocina – por lo menos estoy vivo…

-No voy a preguntar – dijo el Sr. Shindou, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Todos fueron a sentarse… o a vestirse, mientras Hiro terminaba lo que hacía y Ritsuko comenzaba a preparar otras cosas.

_(En esta parte estaba escuchando "Paranoid Android" de Radiohead, imaginen lo difícil que es escribir este tipo de cosas con ese tipo de música de fondo. Aunque esa canción sería perfecta si el protagonista quisiera matarse o algo así…)_

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Las cosas en Kyoto estaban muy tranquilas; los pajaritos volaban, Mika telefoneaba a su marido, Ryuichi dormía con el estómago lleno…

-Quizás Ryuichi deba quedarse aquí en el templo hasta que el bebé nazca – propuso Tatsuha, admirando la paz que reinaba el lugar.

-Pensaba proponerte lo mismo, pero quisiera que habláramos eso con mis consuegros – respondió su padre – no creo que les guste perderse el embarazo de su hijo.

-Si… para ellos también es el primer nieto – dijo el más joven – aunque quizás podamos hacer un _intercambio_ – agregó con una sonrisa, recordando algo.

-¿Intercambio…? – preguntó el mayor. Iba a agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

-Papá, Tohma quiere hablar contigo – lo llamó – quiere ponerse de acuerdo contigo para venir a recogernos.

-Ya vuelvo, luego me explicas – le dijo a Tatsuha antes de irse. El pelinegro se quedó planeando la_ negociación_ por algunos minutos, hasta que su padre volvió a hablarle.

-Nos vamos después de almorzar – les anunció a todos – Aprovecha el tiempo para convencer a Ryuichi de quedarse acá – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo – Y explícame eso del intercambio.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

_(Janis Joplin es una rubia sicodélica, pero canta como una negra con swim D:)_

Acababan de terminar su desayuno. Hiro, K-san, Suguru y Shuichi iban saliendo camino al estudio, Eiri se había ido a su casa y Ritsuko estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con su plan. Por lo que le habían dicho sobre Uesugi-san era necesario tomar algunos resguardos.

Shuichi estaba abriendo la puerta para salir cuando una cosa con falda le cayó encima, todos los que iban atrás suyo se cayeron, como piezas de dominó, pero más violentamente… mucho más violentamente.

-SHU-CHAAAAN – gritó la cosa con falda, que fue rápidamente identificada como Maiko, hermana de Shuichi.

-MAIKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN – Bramó Shuichi, quizás Maiko se le parecía un poco a veces, pero él era mil veces peor. De fondo se escuchaba el llanto de Suguru, que se lamentaba por su pobre codo y el de Hiro, que estaba seguro de que se le había roto algo (el pobre quedó debajo de Shuichi, Maiko, K-san y Suguru).

Maiko se puso de pié rápidamente, tosió un par de veces, se arregló la falda, sacudió un poco su ropa y miró en todas direcciones, sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Y Ryuichi? – le preguntó a la pila de brazos, cabezas, piernas y ¿armas? Que estaba tirada en el piso, moviéndose levemente y con muchos quejidos de por medio.

-Viene para la fiesta de mamá – le respondió el menos magullado, mientras se ponía de pié y caminaba hacia la sala - ¡Mamá, Maiko ya llegó! – anunció. La chica entró a la sala tras el y los saludó a todos con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya todos lo oímos – le respondió su madre desde la cocina. Asae venía saliendo del baño y se alegró al ver a la chica.

-¡Maiko! – exclamó, corriendo para abrazarla. Se quedaron así un par de segundos, hasta que Asae escuchó un quejido en la entrada y se asomó a mirar – Hirooo – chilló, mientras corría para rescatar a su novio. Lo sujetó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la sala, con cara de haberlo sacado de un avión en llamas a punto de explotar en pleno desierto - ¿Estás vivito? – le preguntó muy cerca del rostro, por si el grito de Shuichi lo había dejado medio sordo.

-Sí, pero mi muñeca no – dijo levantando su brazo derecho – me duele mucho.

-¡¿What?! – Gritó K-san, poniéndose de pié rápidamente y recogiendo sus armas al instante – ¡You can't be herido Hiroshi! – le dijo al guitarrista apuntándolo con su mágnum.

-¡No es mi culpa! – Reclamó Hiro – es culpa de Maiko y de ustedes, que me cayeron encima – luego rodó por el piso hasta ponerse a salvo de K, atrás de un sillón.

K-san se giró para mirar a Maiko, que corrió para esconderse atrás de su madre. Ritsuko le lanzó una mirada de hielo al rubio, que se quedó congelado en su lugar.

-Ahora lo importante es llevar a Hiro a un hospital - dijo Asae, ayudándolo a ponerse de pié – Quizás sólo es el dolor y le dan reposo por un par de días – le dijo a K-san, que se descongeló y corrió a buscar la Mini Van, que estaba estacionada afuera.

-GO, Go, go! No hay tiempo que perder – gritó indicándole a sus representados y a Asae que subieran. Todos se quedaron mirándolo un par de segundos, hasta que reaccionaron y siguieron con lo suyo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Asae se tomaba un té fuera del hospital, la habían echado pidiéndole que volviera cuando se tranquilizara, todo porque había mordido a una enfermera en el hombro, a pesar de que ese tipo de comportamiento era normal en ella (En el hospital no tienen porqué saberlo, no es una institución siquiátrica). Se quedó mirando la puerta con odio, a ver si lograba derretirla, como no le resultó decidió entrar. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando K-san salió, se la echó al hombro y la llevó con Hiro, mágicamente su té estaba intacto en la taza floreada de Sakano.

-Es un esguince – dijo Hiro – no podré tocar la guitarra en un tiempo. Tres puntos solitarios aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Asae.

-Eso significa… que tendré que reemplazarte – le dijo feliz – prometo que me esforzaré en tu memoria – agregó con ojos acuosos.

-No estoy muerto – respondió el guitarrista. K miraba con odio su muñeca vendada – Pero tendremos que posponer el lanzamiento del disco en una semana o dos – Asae puso cara de Edipo desterrado. (_N/A: Eso equivale a cara de tragedia griega :3)_

-_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_ (1) – cantó Asae, casi automáticamente.

-Esa canción me gusta – dijo Hiroshi, casi alegrándose de que su novia cambiara el tema. En eso entraron Shuichi, Suguru y Sakano.

-Tengo una pregunta – comenzó a decir Shuichi, mirando a K-san, no le gustó mucho la cara que traía así que mejor se volteó hacia Hiro - ¿Qué estamos esperando? – agregó.

-Que venga el médico y le dé el alta – respondió Suguru apuntando al pelirrojo. Sakano estaba envolviendo su taza en una servilleta para evitar que se quebrara durante el viaje al estudio. Se escuchó el sonido del picaporte y todos se voltearon hacia la puerta para ver como entraba el médico, lo siguieron con la mirada mientras le daba algunas instrucciones a Hiro y se iba con un poco de miedo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

**Horas después…**

Estaban a punto de salir cuando recibieron la llamada de Ritsuko, les pareció raro que la mujer hubiera organizado una fiesta en tan poco tiempo, pero estuvieron encantados de ir. Algo en el ambiente se sentía _raro_… no mal, pero si muy raro. Ryuichi se acomodó en el asiento trasero, se apoyó en el hombro de Tatsuha y se dispuso a dormir, Mika iba de copiloto, Tohma llevaba el volante y Uesugi-san estaba sentado junto a su hijo.

-¿Te dije que el hermano de Ryuichi trabaja en NG? – le preguntó Tohma a su esposa.

-No, me sorprendí cuando Ryu-chan me contó – respondió ella.

-Bueno, en realidad, no tenía idea de que era hermano de Ryuichi. A Sakuma parece gustarle mucho – comentó el rubio.

-No creo que eso le agrade a Eiri… - dijo Mika. Tohma la miró interrogante - ¿Te dije que es novio de Shuichi? – preguntó.

-El mundo es un pañuelo… - comentó Tohma, algo confundido con tanta coincidencia.

-Eso no es nada – intervino Tatsuha – Asae es novia del mejor amigo de Shuichi…

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Asae y Hiro habían estado encerrados en el baño desde que habían llegado del hospital, mientras los demás ayudaban a Ritsuko o deambulaban entre la casa de Hiro y la de los Shindou sin hacer nada. Al llegar se habían pasado directamente, sin importarles las caras de preocupación de todos los que querían saber lo que había pasado con Hiro. Por suerte atrás iba K-san con cara de comando estelar (Buzz Lightyear, quizás) y tuvo la amabilidad de contarles a todos lo sucedido. Aún así nadie se explicaba que estaban haciendo esos dos en el baño.

De pronto se escuchó una risita y Asae salió del baño sonriendo.

-¿Cómo está Hiro? – le preguntaron tres personas a la vez, lanzándose encima de la pobre chica (Kisae, Maiko & Ritsuko). El resto la miraba expectante.

-Bien, un poco desanimado por haber atrasado el lanzamiento del disco… para animarlo le hice un 'lavado de cabeza' dijo mirando a Kisae maliciosamente, esperando su reacción (_N/A: Espero que –no- sepan lo que esa frase quiere decir por aquí… Ya que insisten: sexo oral xD_).

-Ah, que bueno – dijo Ritsuko, Maiko asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Kisae se convulsionaba en el piso.

-¡No quería saber esooooooooo! – chilló entremedio de un montón de llanto _sin razón aparente_. Luego salió corriendo hacia la sala con las manos sobre los oídos y los ojos cerrados, gritando un montón de incoherencias que daban miedo. Inevitablemente chocó contra el sillón en el que estaba sentado Yuuji, volcándolo y amenazando con lesionar al único hermano Nakano que quedaba sano.

-Tanto drama por un corte de cabello… - dijo Asae desde la puerta del baño, mientras iba por un secador – ya van a ver que quedó igual de guapo y ahora tiene el pelo limpio… - iba diciendo mientras caminaba, sin importarle si la escuchaban o no. Kisae la miró feo, no sabía si ella era mal pensada o su prima era perversa.

-Gracias por preguntar cómo estoy – dijo Yuuji desde abajo del sillón.

_(Estoy escuchando 'Tactics' y Kisae acaba de irse a su casa sin saber que hacíamos Hiro y yo en el baño. Soy tan feliz)_

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

_(Fui a casa de Kisae y me preguntó mil veces que hacíamos Hiro y yo en el baño 3… No le contesté. Soy tan feliz)_

**¡Y por fin llegó la fiesta!**

El ambiente era perfecto para una fiesta en la piscina; una tarde calurosa y sin viento, el cielo sin nubes, la enorme piscina del patio… Ritsuko tomó en cuenta todos esos factores a la hora de planear su 'Fiesta con piscina en la tarde e informal de noche', se sentía orgullosa, ¿Quién más sería capaz de organizar una fiesta de compromiso de ese tipo? Su cerebro era demasiado genial. El timbre la sacó de su ensimismamiento; los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Dejó pasar a Asae y Hiro, con un grupo de amigas de la chica que venían con sus respectivos novios o esposos, después de darles la bienvenida y darle algunas indicaciones más al personal de servicio se decidió a llamar a la familia de su futuro yerno, para ver donde venían; no le parecía buena idea que llegaran muy tarde si la fiesta era de Tatsuha y Ryuichi.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez eran Kisae y Suguru, con un grupo de chicos y chicas de su edad, más atrás venían otras personas.

Tatsuha contestó el teléfono y le dijo que llegarían en 10 minutos, lo que tranquilizó a la mujer.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Hmmm Eiri, por favor… mi mamá nos está esperando en la fiesta – le reclamó Shuichi al ansioso rubio, que bajaba por su cuello formando un camino de besos. K-san los había dejado salir antes porque él también estaba invitado a la fiesta y el escritor no lo había soltado desde que llegó a casa, aprovechando que su asistente no estaba.

-Lleguemos tarde… no creo que lo note – le dijo el rubio, aprisionándolo contra el colchón – Además tu también quieres, no te hagas… - agregó, notando el 'creciente interés' de Shu.

-Está bien – respondió el chico – pero tu sabrás que le dices a ella cuando nos pregunte porqué llegamos tarde.

-Si, despreocúpate que yo me encargo de todo – respondió el rubio, hablando en doble sentido… y volviendo a centrarse en el cuerpo desnudo que tenía bajo el suyo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo Ritsuko jovialmente, haciendo pasar a los festejados y a parte de la familia de Tatsuha – Espero que no estén muy cansados por el viaje.

-Oh, no se preocupe – dijo Uesugi-san – de todas maneras vinimos aquí a relajarnos – agregó echándole el ojo a una cómoda silla de lona. Luego dio un respingo, como recordando algo – Por cierto… Estos son mi hija y mi yerno, Seguchi Tohma y Mika – ambos saludaron con una leve inclinación.

-Y éstos son mi marido y mi hija Maiko – les indicó a los recién llegados – Mi hijo Shuichi aún no ha llegado, pero seguramente Eiri se los presentará más tarde – Uesugi-san asintió con una sonrisa y todos hicieron además de irse casa uno por su lado, excepto Ryuichi, que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para saludar a su hermana.

-¡Maiko-chan! – exclamó con lagrimitas en los ojos, abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Ryu-chan… - dijo ella, recibiéndolo con ojos brillantes – Tu vientre es… ¡hermoso! – Dijo emocionándose casi hasta las lágrimas y acercándose a la panza de su hermano – ¡Hola! – Dijo hablándole a su sobrino – recuerda que debo ser tu tía favorita – agregó. Mika sudó gotita, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Bueno… - interrumpió Ritsuko-san – pasen al patio y disfruten de la fiesta – agregó sonriendo como buena anfitriona.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

**Unas horas más tarde…**

-¡EIRI! Despierta que tu celular está sonando hace rato – dijo Shuichi de pronto, interrumpiendo la calma que reinaba en la casa. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos sin darse cuenta y habían olvidado completamente la fiesta - ¡EIRI! – volvió a gritar Shuichi, el rubio estiró un brazo de mala gana y manoteó en busca de su celular, que calló al suelo y dejó de sonar automáticamente.

-Me hubieras dejado seguir durmiendo… - dijo el escritor, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.

-¡Levántate! – Insistió Shuichi destapándolo – mi mamá debe estar esperándonos en la fiesta. Shu estaba en lo cierto, en ese momento su celular sonó, era Asae.

_-¡Shuichiii!_ – Le gritó la chica apenas contestó – _tu_ _mamá está histérica acá, ya se está imaginando las peores tragedias._

-Perdón, después te explico que pasó – le dijo Shuichi – estaremos ahí en un rato, aún tenemos que cambiarnos – agregó. En ese momento se escucharon algunos gritos de fondo, era Ritsuko, que luego tomó el teléfono de Asae y comenzó a gritarle.

-_¡SHUICHI! TIENES CUARENTA MINUTOS PARA ESTAR AQUÍ, SINO TE CORTO LA PORONGA_ – le dijo amablemente su mami. Shuichi sudó frío.

-¡Sí mamá! – exclamó el pelinegro antes de levantarse, agarrar al rubio del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el baño, donde lo metió en la ducha fría, cortando el teléfono y dejándolo tirado en el camino.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

_(Kisae vino a mi casa y leyó lo que hacíamos Hiro y yo en el baño D: Mi felicidad se termina)_

Cuando la pareja llegó a la fiesta fueron recibidos amablemente por Ritsuko, que les lanzó una mirada de "Luego les pido explicaciones" y les indicó que fueran a sentarse, que la cena ya comenzaba y habían hecho esperar mucho a la familia del escritor. Shuichi le tomó el brazo a Eiri y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa, escoltados por una aliviada Ritsuko. Después de las respectivas presentaciones todos tomaron asiento.

-Cuéntanos algo más de ti, Shuichi – le dijo Mika a su 'cuñado', con una sonrisa.

-Ehm, yo soy cantante – respondió él – pero eso ustedes ya lo deben saber – agregó mirando a Tohma.

-Claro – respondió Uesugi-san – Trabajas con Tohma-san.

-Ya parece una empresa familiar – agregó Tatsuha, que tenía a Ryuichi dormitando sobre su hombro, algunos mozos se acercaron con las bandejas de la comida y el chico despertó inmediatamente, todos sudaron gotita.

-Tengo hambre – dijo el peliverde – comenzando a comer su entrada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente con una conversación agradable entre ambas familias. Uesugi-san estaba tan feliz de que su hijo más descarriado se casara que estuvo sonriente todo el rato e incluso se dio el tiempo de conocer más a Maiko y luego quiso compartir con Asae, Kisae y compañía, que estaban en otras mesas. Sus tres hijos lo miraron raro y decidieron ignorar la conducta rara de su padre, seguro se le pasaba antes de que naciera su primer nieto.

_(Mis primas bailan 'Welcome to my Romance' abrazadas… Yuri incestuoso D:)_

_(Ahora Kisae está agarrando a mi otra prima y la azota por ahí para que no encienda la TV, mientras sigue bailando y el otro animal chilla como si se la estuviera comiendo el Monstruo del lago Ness… Por cierto, Kisae es el Mostro del lago Ness xD)_

Después de que terminó la cena algunas personas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la pista de baile o fueron a sentarse a otra parte a conversar, también hubo quienes se tiraron de cabeza al 'bar abierto' y había un grupo de chicas en torno a los DJs, que habían sido recomendados por Asae…

-¿Vamos a bailar? – pidió Shuichi a su novio, agarrándole el brazo y mirándolo con su típica cara de mascota desvalida. El rubio lo miró un par de segundos y se detuvo a analizar la situación; si decía que no seguro que empezaba a insistir y a joderlo, además, de todas formas quería levantarse de la mesa y esa excusa era perfecta.

-Está bien, vamos. Pero ya sabes que no soy precisamente un _bailarín_ – de dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

-No importa, vamos rápido que me gusta esta canción – le dijo tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia la pista de baile.

**-×-**

Asae iba caminando hacia el bar por un par de tragos, había dejado a Hiro sentado cerca de la pista de baile y le había ofrecido algo de beber para que el chico descansara, después de todo, estaba lesionado. Una señora la detuvo en el camino, Asae se quedó mirándola hasta que pudo reconocerla como su profesora de historia, de cuando estudiaba en la secundaria con Tatsuha. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí…? Seguramente Ritsuko-san se había emocionado invitando gente.

-¡Felicidades por tu matrimonio! – le dijo la mujer, abrazándola – La verdad es que no pensé que terminaras casándote con Tatsuha, a pesar de que estaban comprometidos desde muy jóvenes – agregó. Asae se quedó en blanco y luego lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue "¿Matrimonio… ¡Con Tatsuha!? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… quizás me quedé dormida al término de la fiesta…" – ¿Asae, estás ahí? – le dijo la mujer, extrañada por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Creo que está algo confundida – le explicó Asae – Tatsuha no se casa conmigo, se casa con Ryuichi…

-¿En serio? – Dijo la mujer extrañada – Hubo mucha gente a la que invitaron a la fiesta de compromiso de Tatsuha sin aclarar ese detalle, así que prepárate para que mucha más gente te diga lo mismo – le informó con una sonrisa. La misma que ponía cuando decía "El examen de hoy va a estar muy difícil, así que lean bien las preguntas antes de contestar". Asae se preparó para lo peor, esos exámenes siempre terminaban con la mitad de la clase reprobando.

-Gracias… Yamabuki-sensei (2), espero que esté bien – le dijo la chica, algo consternada.

-Tu igual, un gusto volver a verte – fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de irse. Asae se dirigió al bar a pedir algo para ella y para Hiro, que por los medicamentos no podía tomar nada alcohólico.

-Quiero una cerveza libre de alcohol y otra con 6 grados… - le dijo al barman, luego se quedó pensando en todas las personas que la iban a detener para felicitarla – Pero primero dame un tequila antes de que me de un ataque, por favor…

**-×-**

_(Kisae le echó helado a mi teclado y ahora anda medio raro D: Quedó traumatizado…)_

-¡Qué tal Hiroshi! – Le dijo K-san al guitarrista - ¿Qué haces acá tan solo?

-Estaba descansando mientras espero que Asae me traiga algo de beber… - le contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Te sientes mejor de tu muñeca? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado. Hiro asintió suavemente, se le veía agotado.

-Un poco, aunque mi mamá no se veía muy contenta. Nunca le gustó que fuera guitarrista y ahora piensa que esto es una 'señal'…

-No deberías dejar que te afecte tanto, sólo serán un par de semanas, quizás menos – le dijo su manager, y le palmeó el hombro, el pelirrojo le sonrió.

-Gracias K, pero no es eso lo que me preocupaba más – confesó el pelirrojo, dejando de sonreír – mis padres estuvieron presionándome para que me case con Asae – el americano se quedó mirando a su representado sorprendido.

-¿What? ¿Y qué opina ella? – fue lo primero que pudo decir.

-No sabe nada, seguro que la haría sentir muy incómoda una conversación así – respondió Hiro – Mi padre piensa que me estoy aprovechando de lo que siente por mí al no tomarla como esposa, mi madre dice que es una mujer decente e inteligente…

-Y conocen a su familia – agregó K.

-Viven al lado… – respondió Hiro – sabía que no era buena idea que se mudaran a Kyoto.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella – le aconsejó Claude a Hiroshi.

-Creo que debería casarme con Asae… - dijo Hiro, dejando salir un suspiro. Lo que no sabía es que atrás suyo estaba la chica, casi se le cayeron las cervezas. Asae retrocedió cinco pasos y luego llegó haciendo sonar sus tacones.

-Toma Hiro – le dijo a su novio entregándole su cerveza sin alcohol – Tenga K-san, puede quedarse con la mía si quiere – agregó mirando al rubio – yo… necesito ir al baño – Dijo poniendo cara de estar aguantándose, para luego irse corriendo.

**-×-**

-¡Ya tenemos fecha! – Anunció Ryuichi alegremente, llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban su padre y su suegro conversando – Después de hablarlo con mamá hemos decidido casarnos dentro de dos meses; el 6 de octubre – ambos hombres se levantaron para felicitar a sus hijos.

-Para entonces tendrás una enorme panza – dijo Maiko, llegando a sentarse. Ryuichi la miró con ojitos acuosos – pero te verás muy bien así – agregó, su hermano se tiró a abrazarla y casi la botó del asiento.

-Su atención por favor – El DJ detuvo la música y se escuchó la voz de Ritsuko desde un pequeño escenario – debido a una lesión del guitarrista la banda que teníamos preparada para hoy no podrá presentar su espectáculo – les comunicó la mujer a los presentes, se escuchó un 'Oooh…' de parte del público – pero a cambio tendremos un número humorístico muy interesante. Quisiera presentar a todos ustedes a la señorita Pika Kisae, que amenizará nuestra velada con un monólogo.

-No sé que está pensando mamá – dijo Shuichi mientras se sentaba en su lugar; entre Eiri y Ryuichi – esto del monólogo me da mala espina.

_(La cosa/monologo fue escrita tontamente, digo… totalmente por Kisae, mi prima. Yo no soy responsable de ninguna estupidez que pueda herir la sensibilidad de alguien…)_

Kisae subió medio tropezándose al escenario, acomodó el micrófono y tosió como una tuberculosa, la gente se le quedó mirando con una gotita en la frente.

-Bien, empezaremos con mí monólogo, el tema de hoy será: Shuichi, yep, ese niño amorfito que antes era pelirrosa pero se dio cuenta que era muy gay y se lo tiñó, bien hecho – apunta a cierto lugar del público.

-Oh, recuerdo el día cuando conocí a Shuichi, y creanme (3), antes de conocerlo no pensé que nadie podría ser más estúpido que mi prima Asae peleando con el monitor de la computadora por dios sabe que cosa (_N/A: Peleaba contra la tortuga que me hizo perder a Yoshi…_), o mi prima menor Hotaru buscando el basurero siendo que estaba sentada encima de éste – la pelinegra le echó una rápida mirada al público, que había soltado una pequeña risa. Sonrió y se acercó a la mesita de que estaba a su lado, tomó el vaso que se encontraba encima y bebió su contenido.

-¡Pero lo conocí a él!, si, la mole… Digo, Shuichi, eso, ustedes saben, esa cosa con patas que anda por ahí mirándome feo entre el público… Nos desviamos del tema, ¿De donde era la mole…? (_N/A: Los 4 fantásticos_). Ugh, de nuevo, pero oigan… ¿Saben?, llegué a la conclusión de que nadie podía ser más estúpido el día que llegó atravesando la puerta de mi casa gritando algo que nunca pude comprender… Es posible que haya sido por el hecho de estar escuchando música en mi mp3 a todo volumen, da igual… La cosa es que cuando le conocí, pensé que no podía haber un bicho más raro, miren que un pelirrosa de ojos violeta, ropa tipo de los niños de Digimon, y su culo gigante, oh dios – hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar, miró de nuevo a su público notando la mirada asesina del pelinegro de ojos violetas, no le interesó y siguió en lo suyo (_N/A: Bestia sin… algo xD, sin nosequé, pero algo le falta_) - Es tan gigante que estoy segura que sirve perfectamente para el parachoques de un auto, pero no cualquier auto – recalcó la chica, levantando un dedo – de esos autos que a cada momento "chocan" – se escuchó una carcajada general, Shuichi aguantaba las ganas de ir al escenario y cortarle la cabeza (_N/A: ¡Con una motosierra, que cool!_) - Y luego, más encima, llegó nuestro querido escritor, Yuki, si, ese que saca suspiro en más de una jovencita, que lamentable que sea gay y le guste el arroz con popote – otra carcajada, Kisae calló esperando a que la bulla terminara, una vez terminada continuó (_N/A: A estas alturas me duele el cerebro de tanto corregir faltas de ortografía_) – Estoy segura que apenas se conocieron se fueron a coger (_N/A: ¿De dónde sacaste que coger es con J? ¬¬_), ya me imagino la primera vez… – la joven miró hacia atrás y movió las manos, llamando a ciertas personas – Bien, pongan atención, les haré una escena.

De a poco, vieron como se acercaban dos jovencitas, una de piel morena y cabello lacio y otra de piel pálida y con el pelo algo más ondulado, se acercaron tímidamente a Kisae, temiendo lo que iría a hacer.

-Ellas – apuntó a las dos chicas (_N/A: Son niñas/cosas del submundo_) con su dedo acusador – Son mis amigas Reiko y Meiko, y representarán a Yuki y Shuichi, ¿OK? Yo narraré y ellas estarán allí moviendo las bocas y haciendo las "poses". Bien, a sus posiciones niñas – Hizo un movimiento con la mano y Meiko se tiro al suelo boca arriba, luego Reiko se puso encima. Las dos la miraron con ojos asesinos a Kisae, cosa que no le importó (_N/A: ¿Ven? Algo le falta…_) – Yap, bien echo, empecemos – tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Oh, Shu, ¡Eres tan estrecho! – Dijo mientras Reiko movía la boca avergonzada.

-¡Oh Eiri…! ¡No tan fuerte! – dijo de nuevo, esta vez moviendo la boca Meiko.

Todos se quedaron mirando impresionados la escena, la borracha, digo Kisae, que estaba en el escenario volvió a sonreír y continuó.

-Ese fue el primer encuentro, ahora empecemos con el segundo – Miró de nuevo a las chicas Yuki-Shuichi, luego habló.

-¡Shuichi tu culo es perfecto para mi callampa! – A la pobre Reiko no le quedó otra que mover la boca y todos convulsionaron al escuchar esas palabras, incluyendo a las chicas Yuki-Shuichi.

-¡Aaaaaaaaw Eiri, Más rápido…! – Movió la boca Meiko, aún riéndose, y con la otra chica riéndose más fuerte encima de ella.

-Tercer encuentro, biihen (eso fue un amago de hipo) atentos, ¿eh? - dijo Kisae, tomó más agua y volvió a hablar.

-¡Shuichi tienes un culo tan gigante que mi callampa no está cómoda! – de nuevo la gente murió convulsionando, Reiko ya no movía la boca ya que estaba muy ocupada muriendo.

-¡Cállate, es tú culpa animal! – movió la boca esta vez Shuichi-Meiko, golpeando a Yuki-Reiko en esos momentos. Yuki-Reiko hizo una especie de mueca parecida al enfado… si no fuera por el hecho de que se estaba riendo no habría hecho una cara deforme que asusto a la chica de abajo. Entonces Yuki-Reiko se para con su cara deforme y luego se para Shuichi-Meiko mirando expectante

-¡Fuera de mi casa, hasta que te achiques! – movió apenas la boca Yuki-Reiko, mientras Shuichi-Meiko se tiraba al suelo a reírse. Justo en ese momento una copa de champán voladora aterrizó cómodamente en la cabeza a Kisae - ¡VOLVERÉ…! – Bramó el animal en sus últimos estertores.

Todos aplaudieron soltando carcajadas aún, felices por la estúpida presentación, lástima que la presentadora estuviera media muerta en el suelo, sus amigas la arrastraron fuera del escenario, eso sí, no sin antes hacer una reverencia, que resultó medio rara, ya que intentaron levantar el cadáver para que se despidiera también.

Asae agarró a su prima y la arrastró hasta la habitación de Ryuichi, como estaba muy desordenada se la llevó a la de Shuichi… que estaba igual. Al final la dejó durmiendo en el sillón con el mp3 a todo volumen, a ver si se quedaba así hasta su próximo cumpleaños (_N/A: Eso sería… tan hermoso_).

**-×-**

_(Es la tercera vez que me levanto a escribir… Además, tengo que ser la única persona que se levanta a pasear a los perros a las 3 de la mañana y después se le quita el sueño y se pone a ver tele hasta que se le ocurre levantarse a escribir…)_

-¡Mira, Los Ángeles de Charlie! – dijo un chico, que a juzgar por su edad era amigo de Kisae, apuntando a Asae y a dos de sus amigas; una rubia y una morena (_N/A: Siempre nos dicen eso xD_). Las chicas sudaron gotita – ¡Su nueva misión es conseguirme un poco de Vodka! – agregó luego.

-No seas precoz – le dijo Ayumi, la amiga morena de Asae.

-Si, espera a ser mayor de edad, como yo – agregó la rubia; Sayuri. Sus amigas la miraron feo.

-Mira, mejor no bebas… ya viste como quedó Kisae – le dijo Chiyo al chico, que la miró con sus bellos y delineados ojos verdes. Asae estaba extrañamente callada.

-Mmh, OK, pero ¿Me presentarán a uno de sus amigos? – Dijo cerrándole un ojo a Tetsu, que miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el tonto – Me dijeron que conocían al DJ – Las chicas miraron a Asae.

-Ah, si… se llama Tetsu, igual que él – Dijo apuntando al primer Tetsu – pero no te lo presto, tampoco te presto a este Tetsu – Dijo agarrándole el brazo al Tetsu más cercano. Las chicas sonrieron, Asae estaba de vuelta.

-Si te casas – le dijo Tetsu a la pelirroja – Espero que me dejes bailar con alguien en tu fiesta.

-No te preocupes – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Si me caso será contigo – agregó, luego soltó una carcajada.

**-×-**

_(Son las 5 de la mañana, hora de dormir… Igual sigo escribiendo xD)_

Shuichi y Eiri estaban en la mesa sentados, con cara de enojo. Seguramente estaban planeando una dolorosa venganza contra Kisae; Eiri ponía sus furiosas esperanzas en que la maquiavélica mente de Shuichi se pondría en funcionamiento, eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando… Shuichi ya tenía 3 opciones y todas incluían muerte dolorosa.

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por Ritsuko, que parecía bastante interesada en querer aclarar cierto asunto.

-Bueno, chicos… supongo que tienen algo que decirme – dijo la mujer, claramente refiriéndose a la hora en la que habían llegado. El escritor y el cantante se miraron.

-Si – dijo Eiri, tenía una idea. Se giró hacia Shuichi y le tomó las manos – Shu… me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo – La mandíbula de Ritsuko chocó contra la mesa. Shuichi alzó una ceja… luego comprendió y le siguió el juego.

-Pero… para eso debemos estar casados – le dijo el pelinegro a su novio.

-Naturalmente – contestó éste con cara de tonto enamorado – Estaría encantado de compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Quizás… deberíamos tener una boda doble con Tatsuha y Ryuichi – Propuso el pelinegro, con ojos brillantes y sujetando con más fuerza las manos del rubio.

-Está bien, mi vida, vamos a buscarlos – Respondió Eiri, aún con cara de idiota. Ritsuko estaba demasiado impresionada, así que no dijo nada. Ambos se pusieron de pié tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a donde estaban Tatsuha y Ryuichi.

-Tatsuha, tengo que pedirte un favor – le dijo el rubio a su amado hermanito.

-¿Un favor? – Respondió el chico - ¿A mí?

-Si, a ti – intervino Shuichi – y también a ti Ryu-chan.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo el peliverde. Shuichi tomó aire y abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, así que miró a su novio con ojos de cachorro mojado para que hablara por él.

-Bueno… – comenzó Eiri – vamos a llevarlos a la mesa y además vamos a pedirles que organicemos una boda doble. Ustedes tienen que decir que no.

-Je, si. Luego les explicamos – dijo Shu al ver las caras de estupefacción de ambos – Ahora vamos rápido que a mamá le va a parecer rara tanta conversación. Tatsuha y Ryuichi asintieron con cara de estar recién aturdidos por el golpe de un mazo gigante y caminaron como autómatas.

-Aquí los traemos, mami – Dijo Shu llegando a la mesa – Ahora les diré lo que quería proponerles – A Ritsuko le estaban pareciendo sospechosas algunas cosas – Yo… - comenzó Shu – Digo, nosotros…

-Quisiéramos organizar una boda doble junto con ustedes – finalizó Eiri con una sonrisa de comercial. Ryuichi se quedó en blanco, Tatsuha también… pero de pronto recordó algo.

-No – Respondió Tatsuha secamente. Shuichi y Eiri pusieron falsas caras de tristeza.

-Bueno… entonces la boda queda cancelada – dijo el rubio – Pero seguimos siendo novios y viviendo juntos – Agregó mirando a Shuichi.

-Si – dijo Shu – Y lo del hijo se cancela.

-Una lástima… - Agregó el escritor.

-Ahora… ¿Vamos a bailar? – ofreció el cantante a su novio.

-Claro, claro – ambos se pusieron de pié y se dirigieron a la pista de baile rápidamente; como si los persiguiera una tortuga asesina de las islas Galápagos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Ritsuko, recobrando un poco la compostura. Su hijo y su yerno negaron con la cabeza.

**-×-**

-¡Tengo calor! – chilló Kisae despertándose. Para desgracia de la humanidad no se le había pasado la borrachera. Se arrastró por el piso, rodó un poco y llegó al baño, donde se arregló un poco el cabello para que no se le metiera a la boca y se lavó la cara, llena de champaña. Luego caminó afirmándose de la pared hasta que llegó a una silla que estaba junto a la pista de baile y se sentó, a ver si el mundo dejaba de girar tan rápido.

**-×-**

Si una sola persona más se acercaba a felicitarla seguramente terminaría con el cuello torcido. Ya iban diez y estaba cansándose, no la dejaban pensar en lo que había escuchado hacía un rato.

-¿A Hiro no se le hará raro que te demores tanto en el baño? – le dijo Sayuri a su amiga. Junto a ella Ayumi, Tetsu I y Aiko (otra amiga de Asae) competían para ver quién tomaba más cerveza.

-Si, pero no tengo ganas de llegar – contestó la pelirroja, viendo como ganaba Tetsu I, mientras Aiko y Ayumi proponían una competencia para averiguar quién tomaba más vodka.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño – la animó Sayuri para que fuera a hablar con él.

-No, gracias. Creo que voy a hablar con Tetsu II un rato – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba el DJ poniendo música rodeado de chicas – Sé que te gusta el vodka, seguro ganas esta competencia.

-Mmh, lo intentaré. Tú ándate con cuidado – le dijo.

-No estoy ebria – aclaró Asae viendo como tres de sus amigas y uno de sus amigos empinaban el codo – A diferencia de ustedes – agregó alejándose.

Tuvo que abrirse paso a codazos entre las chicas que rodeaban a su amigo, fue difícil, pero pudo llegar junto a él y saludarlo, junto a otro chico que ella no conocía, pero que trabajaba con Tetsu II.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a conversar a otra parte? – le ofreció el chico. Asae asintió y Tetsu II dejó a su amigo poniendo música rodeado de chicas, mientras se iba con Asae a conversar junto a la piscina – Y… ¿Qué querías que habláramos?

-Necesito… una quinta opinión – le dijo sentándose en el borde de la piscina, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y sumergía sus pies, el chico la imitó.

-Estás realmente aproblemada – comentó Tetsu mirándola, a ver si lograba adivinar en su cara que le pasaba - ¿Se trata de Hiro? – preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes? – respondió ella sorprendida, su amigo sonrió.

-No sabía, sólo preguntaba por preguntar.

-Bueno… el asunto es que fui a buscar algo de beber para mi y para Hiro, cuando volví él estaba hablando con K-san y yo escuché algo que… - comenzó a decir Asae, no pudo continuar, se mordió el labio y bajó el rostro.

-¿Dijo algo malo sobre ti, confesó una infidelidad? – le preguntó Tetsu, algo enojado y preparándose para ir a reunir un grupo de chicos, para ir juntos a golpear a Hiro.

-No – dijo Asae, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza – dijo que quizás debería casarse conmigo – Tetsu alzó una ceja – Pero lo dijo como si el casarse conmigo fuera un gran peso para él, algo que se ve obligado a hacer… – finalizó, abrazando al chico junto a ella y hundiendo la cara en su pecho, para soltar un par de lagrimones, él la abrazó de vuelta.

-Tranquila – dijo Tetsu tratando de reconfortarla – seguramente no es lo que te imaginas.

-¿Cómo sabes que me imagino algo? – dijo la chica alzando la cabeza.

-Te conozco – le respondió él (_N/A: Con esta cara ¬_¬).

-Bueno, también escuché que antes de eso K le decía que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre _algo_, no quiero imaginar lo que es ese _algo_… - agregó la pelirroja.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con él, ahora – le _ordenó_ Tetsu II (xD).

-Ya sé… – reclamó Asae – Todos me han dicho lo mis… - Y fue interrumpida por un ¡Splash! Y un montón de gente que llegaba a ver que pasaba, entre ellos Hiro, que se quedó mirándolos sorprendido. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados y se separaron rápidamente.

-Mierda… – dijo Asae – Ahora a él le toca imaginarse cosas – Tetsu asintió levemente y luego se quedó mirando algo en la piscina.

-¡Kisae se tiró a la piscina! – exclamó. A la pelirroja casi le dio un ataque. El primero en tirarse a salvarla fue Hiro, que estaba cerca de donde la tarada estaba ahogándose. El problema era que tenía una muñeca mala y no podía llevarla hacia la orilla, pero por lo menos la chica podía sujetarse de él.

_(¡Muerte al mosquito que estaba en mi monitor!, lo aplasté con el índice izquierdo)_

-¡Ayúdalo! – le gritó Asae al Tetsu que estaba junto a ella, que se lanzó inmediatamente a la piscina y empezó a nadar hacia Hiro, que lo miró feo. Kisae vio la cara que le puso el pelirrojo a Tetsu y empezó a manotear para espantarlo, haciendo que el guitarrista la soltara y obligando a ambos chicos a tratar de maniatarla para poder salvarle la vida.

-¡Rápido, necesitan más ayuda! – Dijo Asae, ante esto Shuichi empujó a su novio a la piscina y corrió a buscar a algún médico que estuviera entre los invitados. Eiri nadó hacia Kisae y trató de aturdirla, pero era difícil en el agua, así que Ryuichi empujó a Tatsuha, que también nado tratando de ayudar a que no se muriera el animal salvaje.

Suguru llegó corriendo junto a Ritsuko, Shindou-san, Uesugi-san, Tohma y Mika. Su primo lo agarró y lo tiró al agua también, a ver si se hacía el héroe y salvaba a su novia. A Asae le estaba bajando la desesperación.

-¡Cómo no van a poder sacar a una niña del agua entre cinco machos recios! – gritó enojada. Ryuichi tiró a Kumagoro para que ayudara, pero el conejo se quedó flotando en otro lado de la piscina (_N/A: Es el más inteligente ¿No saben que muchas manos desarman la torta?_), así que tiró a Ko-chan para que fuera a buscar a Kuma-chan, por desgracia el gato no obedecía órdenes y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir a encaramarse a la rubia cabeza de Eiri, a quién no le gusto mucho la idea y al tratar de quitárselo de encima terminó con la espalda llena de arañazos.

Así, la situación era la siguiente: Hiro miraba a Tetsu como si quisiera destrozarlo miembro por miembro; Tetsu lloraba en su interior, tratando de sobarse todas las partes del cuerpo donde Kisae lo había mordido, sin mucho éxito; Tatsuha estaba agarrando una pierna de Kisae, mientras rogaba por ayuda de alguien, sin obtener respuesta; Eiri se retorcía de dolor mientras pensaba que tenía que matar a Shuichi por empujarlo al agua; Suguru trataba de agarrar la otra pierna de Kisae, que la chica movía frenéticamente, amenazando con castrar a alguien a pesar de que estaba bajo el agua. Finalmente, Kisae pataleaba manoteaba y mordía mientras chillaba que no la tiraran al volcán.

Asae se quedó mirando la escena. Claramente ninguno de esos era un macho recio, recogió uno de sus zapatos y se lo tiró a Kisae por la cabeza, que quedo irremediablemente aturdida. Así pudieron sacarla de la piscina y la dejaron en la orilla, donde un bombero le dio los 'primeros auxilios' y algún radical recomendó ejecutarla.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

**Un rato después…**

Asae suspiró aliviada cuando le cambió la ropa a su prima después de ayudarla a bañarse y secarse, la dejó en la cama de Yuuji -en casa de Hiro- totalmente envuelta en las cobijas, así no se arrancaba y se mantenía caliente. La fiesta no se había acabado después de lo de Kisae, pero tampoco había durado mucho más, ya que era tarde.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta; quería irse a dormir, pero no había podido hablar con Hiro y no sabía si ir a acostarse a la cama de la habitación principal, que era donde dormía cuando se quedaba con el pelirrojo a _dormir_. Quizás no dormiría hasta que amaneciera… faltaba poco ya y había bastante gente que iba a quedarse a dormir ahí esa noche. Llegó a la sala y se quedó mirando a los 'invitados'; Tetsu, Chiyo, Sayuri, Aiko, Ayumi, Eiri, Shuichi y Tetsu II, junto a su amigo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Estaba tratando de recordar el nombre del chico cuando recordó algo.

-¿Y Suguru? – preguntó mirando a los que estaban conscientes aún (Tetsu, Chiyo, Sayuri, Aiko, Ayumi y 'El DJ sin nombre' dormían en futones esparcidos sobre la alfombra, los demás estaban sentados en los sillones con cara de sueño).

-No lo he visto desde que anunció que iba a bañarse – respondió Shuichi, antes de apoyarse sobre el hombro del rubio, que estaba quedándose dormido.

-Si – Agregó Eiri con voz somnolienta – yo estaba esperando que él saliera para bañarme, pero ya se demoró mucho.

-¿Dónde dijo que iba a bañarse? – preguntó nuevamente la chica.

-Hiro le dijo que usara el baño principal – respondió el Tetsu que estaba vivo aún.

-¿Hiro… dónde está? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar la chica.

-En la habitación principal – le respondió Shuichi, tratando de despertar a Eiri para que fuera a bañarse o a acostarse, luego se quedó mirando a Asae - ¿Pasa algo malo con él?

-Yo… luego te explico, con más tiempo – dijo la chica con la vista gacha – Tetsu, ¿Me ayudas a buscar a Suguru? – el chico se puso de pié y acompañó a su amiga.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Al final no pudimos hablar con la familia de Ryuichi – le dijo Shindou-san a su hijo, que había dejado a su prometido durmiendo para acompañarlo y conversar un rato con él y Tohma antes de dormir.

-No – contestó Tatsuha – pero el almuerzo será un buen momento para las negociaciones.

-Eso espero – dijo Tohma, que había sido puesto al tanto del plan – Cambiando el tema… ¿Es cierto que Eiri-san y Shuichi-san piensan casarse para tener hijos? – pregunto algo confundido.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí – Dijo su padre.

-No creo que lo hayan dicho en serio – respondió Tatsuha – parece que algo habían hecho y querían despistar a Ritsuko-san – agregó – Pero nunca se sabe… Sobre todo si mi aniki está…

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Ya habían recorrido la mitad de la casa sin ningún indicio de Suguru. Asae y Tetsu se sentaron en la alfombra a pensar donde estarían si fueran un tecladista con sueño después de una fiesta.

-Tengo una idea, vamos – dijo Asae poniéndose de pié y caminando a la habitación principal. Tetsu la siguió, cansado.

-_¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? _– le preguntó él en un susurro, acababan de entrar a la habitación y Hiro dormía en su lado de la cama.

-_Me pidieron que cuidara a Suguru_ – respondió la chica en otro susurro, acercándose a un armario y tratando de no despertar a Hiro. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y miro hacia adentro, luego se metió en el armario. Tetsu se quedó parado, esperando a ver que era lo siguiente que hacía la pelirroja – _Tetsu, ven_ – llamó ella, quizás demasiado fuerte. El chico se acercó y se metió en el armario también; ahí estaba Suguru durmiendo como un bebé – _Necesito que lo cargues, yo no puedo_ – le dijo Asae.

-_¿Y si lo despertamos? _– propuso Tetsu.

-_Buena idea_ – dijo Asae, comenzando a remecer al peliverde/bello durmiente – _¡Suguru!_ – Le dijo – _Despierta que estás durmiendo en el armario _– Pero el chico no parecía querer despertarse, para nada.

-_Mejor lo cargo_ – Dijo Tetsu, Asae lo ayudó a subir el chico en su espalda y ambos salieron del armario, encontrándose con que Hiro estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-Se quedó dormido dentro de un armario nuevamente… – dijo el Hiroshi, mirando a Suguru – Ustedes dos hacen mucho ruido – agregó luego.

-Lo siento – dijo Asae – Tenía que asegurarme de que Suguru estuviera bien.

-No te preocupes – respondió su novio. La chica le dijo algo en el oído a Tetsu -que asintió y salió de la habitación- y luego fue a sentarse junto a Hiro en la cama.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Hace tanto tiempo que no le doy el beso de las buenas noches a Hiro – Le comentó la Sra. Nakano a su esposo, el hombre asintió suavemente.

-Quizás debas hacerlo ahora – le propuso a su mujer, la señora estuvo encantada.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Ya despierta, si no vas a bañarte vamos a dormir – Shuichi seguía tratando de levantar al rubio terco.

-Mmh, vamos a bañarnos… - alcanzó a modular el escritor, despertándose.

-¿Vamos? – dijo Shu con una ceja alzada.

-Si, me la debes por tirarme a la piscina y meterme bajo la ducha fría – le respondió el escritor, poniéndose de pié con algo de pereza.

-Vamos – dijo Shu después de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Asae y Hiro estaban sobre la cama, besándose, cuando entraron Shuichi, Eiri y los padres del pelirrojo… sin tocar la puerta. No se dieron cuenta, así que los cuatro retrocedieron y tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Hiro, levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse rápidamente. Cuando volvieron a entrar Asae estaba parada junto a Hiro a un lado de la cama.

-Ehm… queríamos tomar un baño – dijo Shu.

-Claro, claro – dijo Asae caminando hacia el armario donde había estado durmiendo Suguru, para buscar unas toallas y pasárselas a Shuichi, que las recibió gustoso y se dirigió con Eiri al baño.

-¿Quieren una taza de leche? – ofreció Hiro a sus padres, tomando a Asae de la mano para que lo acompañara a la cocina – Así aprovechamos de hablar sobre lo que me dijeron hoy en la tarde.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Me alegra que hayamos logrado despistar a tu madre – dijo Eiri, estaba en el baño con Shu, que le fregaba la espalda.

-Ahora debemos alejarnos un poco de ella, hasta que lo olvide – respondió Shuichi – Aunque… lo que me propusiste no me parece mala idea.

-¿Lo del matrimonio o lo del hijo? – preguntó el rubio.

-Ambas cosas – dijo el pelinegro. Eiri se volteó para lanzarle una mirada penetrante "No juegues conmigo", pensó "Tu sabes que lo que busco es una relación seria…" – No estoy bromeando – le dijo Shuichi antes de besarlo.

**- ****Numeritos**

**(1)** Wonderwall, de Oasis; _No creo que nadie sienta lo que yo siento por ti ahora._

**(2)** Yamabuki Midori es la profesora de Arale, en Dr. Slump xD. Como olvidar a Toriyama…

**(3)** Espero que alguien sepa como se escribe esa palabra… no existe en mi diccionario ni en el del Word y perdí mi cuaderno/cosa con las reglas ortográficas… Igual no lo usaba nunca xD. En fin, si alguien sabe que me diga ¿Cómo se escribe creanme? ¿Existe realmente esa palabra? Ustedes saber que mi no habla muy bueno español.

**- Notas de Autora:**

¿Qué creen ustedes, se nos casan o no se nos casan estas dos parejitas…? Eso está por verse, en el próximo capítulo queda todo resuelto. O eso espero.

¿Les cuento una historia bonita?

Hace mucho tiempo yo tenía un teclado gay que se comía los huecos, con el que no era muy fácil escribir. Luego, tuve un teclado MUY gay al que le habían dado mucho y ya no funcionaba bien.

Ahora me compraron –hace unos meses- un teclado que no es gay. ¿Cómo voy a escribir Yaoi si no tengo un teclado gay? Mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente… es por eso que ahora puedo entregarles 10.000 palabras sin esfuerzo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y que no les moleste que sea tan… relleno. Igual quedó bastante entretenido, el próximo capítulo tendrá la 'Negociación' de las familias Uesugi y Shindou, en la que ambos grupos querrán quedarse con todo sin que el otro esté dispuesto a ceder. A ver como resulta todo.

Ojala mi teclado fuera gay…

Respecto a Tetsu y Tetsu… no es mi culpa que se llamen igual, si no entendieron bien Tetsu I es el primero que apareció; el mismo del restaurante y Tetsu II aparece recién en este capítulo y es otro amigo de Asae con el mismo nombre del otro.

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi prima Mostro del lago Ness a la que quiero mucho, mucho, mucho , por eso la puse haciendo escándalo, como a ella le gusta. También va dedicado a Tetsu II (Fabián) aunque JAMÁS va a leer esto, porque si le digo que aparece en un fic Yaoi, que además tiene MPREG y Lemon, se muere ahí mismo . Finalmente se lo dedico a Subaru-chan, a quién echo mucho de menos, con una notita especial para ella:

"_xO Valeeee, háblame cuando me llamas maldita ¬¬. ¿No ves que te echo de menos…? Tienes que ver HunterXHunter conmigo, lo veo todos los días a las 23:00 y a las 3:00 en el Etc, así que recuérdalo para que sea como cuando veíamos Samurai Champú, Arjuna y House of Mouse. Te tengo hartas firmas compartidas, pídeselas a mi prima, están en su mp4"._

Casi lo olvidé, quiero enviarle un saludo súper especial a Zuka-chan , que aunque no tenga tiempo de dejarle un review la leo religiosamente.

Pasando a otro asunto, se nos acaba el fic y les diré lo que tengo planeado: Viene un capítulo con la boda y dos o tres extras, uno será la fiesta de cumpleaños, el otro es "¿Que hacen las chicas cuando están en el baño?", este incluirá algunos relatos cortos y extraños sobre distintas cosas que habría sido demasiado estúpido detallar en algún capítulo.

Eso sería todo, se me cuidan. No olviden los **Reviews**.

Atte.:

**Rei-chan**

P.D.:Este capítulo terminó de escribirse el viernes 04 de enero de 2008. Y no pienso corregirlo.


	12. Capítulo final o eso quisiera

**Tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que les escribo esto:**

**o1. **Nadie me creyó… La verdad más verdadera es que **Gravitation no es mío**. Pero eso no significa que no pueda robarlo…

**o2.** Jo. Ni se lo imaginan, pero Fanfiction me paga muchísimo por el privilegio de publicar este fic. De Amor-Yaoi ni hablar; me pagan más a cada capítulo.

**o3.** ¡No recuerdo el nombre de la dueña de la idea central! No me demanden, tengo 10 años ¡Soy menor de edad! No soy responsable de mis actos hasta los 14 y no soy mayor de edad hasta los 18… No crean que tengo 18 años. Sólo… **no me demanden por favor**.

**o4.** Este bello fic tiene un hombre embarazado, lo que es comúnmente llamado MPREG (Male pregnancy) o embarazo masculino. De más está decir que este tipo de cosas no pasan en la vida real. Y para quiénes se lo pregunten (Subaru)… no he ido al siquiatra, sólo a la psicóloga. Y ya me dieron el alta ¿ok?

**o5.** ¡Encontré el switch azul! Mi vida es tan feliz…

**o6.** Si, debo confesarlo; **soy una maldita adicta a los videojuegos**, eso ha retrasado la salida de todos los capítulos de este fic.

**o7.** La mitad de **este fic no tiene sentido**… ya se los advertí. Si leerlo le causa confusión, no se preocupe, es normal; ni yo misma me entiendo a veces.

**¿Qué pasa en este capítulo?  
**

Matrimonio.

Pero como nada puede ser así de simple, antes las familias deben 'negociar' un poco las condiciones de la unión de sus queridos vástagos (Vástagos me suena a cadáveres xD).

**-××××××-**

**"****V E N G A N Z A"**

**Capítulo XI: **_"Capítulo final, o… eso es lo que esperamos todos"_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_(Pistas de Rei: lo señalado en esta parte podría cobrar importancia más adelante…)_

_-Lo que me propusiste no me parece mala idea – dijo Shuichi a su novio._

_-¿Lo del matrimonio o lo del hijo? – preguntó el rubio._

_-Ambas cosas – dijo el pelinegro. Eiri se volteó para lanzarle una mirada penetrante "No juegues conmigo", pensó "Tú sabes que lo que busco es una relación seria…" – No estoy bromeando – le dijo Shuichi antes de besarlo._

**-×××-**

Un Shuichi a medio morir entró al estudio, se dejó caer sobre una silla y miró a todos con cara de sueño.

-Buenos días – dijo en un hilo de voz somnolienta. En algún lugar alguien quiso mover la cabeza para saludarlo, pero el cansancio no lo dejó.

-Shuichi, you are late – dijo K-san levantando la cabeza del sillón, para después acomodarse y tratar de dormir.

-Y de nuevo me pregunto… ¿Por qué vine? – dijo Suguru desde el suelo, donde había estado dormitando hace poco.

-Porque Asae te obligó, a mí también – le respondió Hiro antes de beber un poco más de su café. Sakano-san estaba sentado lamentándose por la tragedia; él se había ido temprano de la fiesta porque sabía que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

-Así nunca vamos a lograr nada – dijo entre un mar de lágrimas, se hubiera puesto a girar como remolino, pero en ese momento K-san se puso de pié.

-OK – dijo el americano – Es hora de hacer algo – los ojos de Sakano brillaron como estrellas – Nos vamos todos a casa – los ojos de Hiro, Suguru y Shuichi brillaron como estrellas. Sakano comenzó a llorar nuevamente – Pero mañana trabajamos todos hasta tarde – todos salieron desanimados.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

_(Kisae rompió el jarro favorito de mi mami… va a morir mañana. Bueno, hoy xD. Pero va a morir)_

**Horas después**

Una feliz familia compartía un tranquilo almuerzo en una linda casa (1); o eso es lo que me gustaría decir. Lamentablemente se desarrollaba una batalla campal en la mesa. Habían entrado en la etapa más dura; querían decidir los 'detalles' del matrimonio.

-¡Ese tema no se discute, no cederé ni un ápice! – reclamaba el padre se Tatsuha.

-No puede querer obtenerlo todo, Uesugi-san – respondió el padre de Ryuichi. Ritsuko asintió junto a él. Los demás comían tranquilamente… casi.

-Después de todo… Ryuichi pasará todo su embarazo con usted – intervino Asae, luego miró para otro lado como quién no ha hecho nada. Ritsuko la tenía bien entrenada.

-Entonces, si quiere casarlos… Ryuichi se queda con nosotros – propuso Ritsuko con cara de mediadora de paz.

-¡Que no soy de juguete! – Reclamó Ryuichi por quinta vez, como ya lo habían hecho antes, todos lo miraron con cara de "¡Eso a quién le importa!", pero esta vez… se le alocó la hormona - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAGAN ESTO, SE SUPONE QUE SERÍAN LOS MESES MÁS HERMOSOS DE MI VIDA! – chilló antes de levantarse y salir corriendo a su habitación, Tatsuha salió tras él.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirándolo. Justo cuando empezaban a sentirse un poco culpables alguien continuó con la pelea.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Un grupo de personas salió del Aeropuerto y pasó directamente a tomar un par de Taxis, acababan de llegar de un largo viaje y no podían esperar para volver a ver a su familia. Se subieron sonrientes (separados en grupos) y bajaron las ventanillas para aspirar el dulce aire de la ciudad de Tokio.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-¡Tadaima! – exclamó Shuichi entrando a su -ahora- casa.

-Okaeri – le respondieron. Shuichi de dirigió a la oficina del rubio con una sonrisa, pero bastante cansado.

-Yuki-san está con alguien ahora – le dijo la asistente del rubio cuando lo vio llegar – le avisaré cuando se desocupe para que venga a verlo.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Con quién está? – preguntó Shu.

-La verdad es que nunca antes lo había visto. Parece ser un amigo que andaba de viaje – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

_(Kisae no murió, huimos a su casa antes de que notaran que el jarro había muerto. Estuvo cerca)_

-¿Estará bien si toco la puerta para ver si me dejan entrar? – preguntó el pelinegro. La chica se encogió de hombros. Shuichi estuvo dudando un par de segundos frente a la puerta, sin saber que hacer, finalmente terminó por darse un par de cabezazos… contra la puerta.

-¿_Quién es_? – pregunto el rubio, desde adentro.

-Soy yo, Shuichi – respondió el cantante, sudando gotita. "_Estúpido_" se dijo en sus pensamientos.

-_Pasa_ – le dijo su novio. Shuichi se quedó otro par de segundos frente a la puerta, hasta que se acordó como se abría.

-Hola – dijo entrando. Eiri estaba con su amigo sentado en un sofá, cada uno tenía una cerveza en la mano y el rubio tenía un cigarro en la otra mano.

-Hola – dijeron ambos, Shuichi pudo reconocer al amigo de Eiri; el hermano de Kisae.

-¡Shinbe! – exclamó con una sonrisa. El otro hombre se quedó mirándolo.

-Shuichi… ¿Golpeaste la puerta a cabezazos? – le preguntó un par de segundos después. El cantante sudó muchas gotitas, Eiri también.

-Je, je, je – Shuichi sólo atinó a soltar una risa un poco boba -¿Viniste a la boda de Ryuichi y Tatsuha? – preguntó luego. Que le cambiaran el tema con tanta facilidad no significaba que él no pudiera hacerlo.

-En realidad veníamos para la fiesta de ayer, pero ya no se pudo – respondió Shinbe.

-Ah – dijo Shu – Pero ahora se quedarán hasta la boda ¿no?

-Claro – Hasta el momento Eiri había estado fumando tranquilamente. Shuichi llegó a sentarse junto a él.

_(Perdí el control de la tele… por lo menos la dejé programada para que se apague sola a las 4. No es mi culpa que den HxH a las 3 de la mañana)_

-¿Y que hacían antes de que yo llegara? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sólo beber y conversar – le dijo su novio. Shinbe asintió.

-Que aburridos – dijo Shuichi tomando un poco de cerveza de la lata de alguien indeterminado (era más probable que fuera la del rubio).

-Pero creo que debo irme, no puedo embriagarme tan temprano – dijo Shinbe poniéndose de pié – Además, ahora que llego la dueña de casa dejo a mi amigo en buenas manos – agregó luego.

-¡Yo no soy la dueña de casa! – reclamó Shuichi.

-Si lo eres – intervino Eiri. Shu lo miró con lagrimitas en los ojos, pero el rubio sólo lo miró con cara de "_Lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación de molestarte un poquito_", mientras Shinbe se retorcía de la risa.

-No es gracioso – dijo Shu algo molesto.

-Si que lo es – respondió Shinbe saliendo de su ataque de risa.

-Bueno, adiós. Yo voy a ducharme y luego a dormir un rato – dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose de Shinbe y saliendo de la oficina. Afuera la asistente de Eiri sudaba gotita.

-¿Estará bien? – preguntó Shinbe mirando a su amigo.

-No te preocupes – respondió Eiri "_Puedo colarme en la ducha o en la cama_", se dijo - ¿Te llevo a la puerta? – ofreció. Su amigo asintió.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Todavía peleaban en la casa Shindou cuando se escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Todos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, luego volvieron a hablar… para callarse nuevamente cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Ya, es suficiente – dijo Asae poniéndose de pié y yendo a abrir la puerta. Todos se quedaron mirándola y luego siguieron en lo suyo.

La chica caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pegó su oreja a la madera para escuchar que pasaba al otro lado y… comenzó a sudar frío. Retrocedió tres pasos y volvió corriendo a la mesa.

-¿Quién era? – dijo Ritsuko, en un momento de extraña calma.

-Eran… testigos de Jehová – respondió la chica, sudando frío aún.

-Mmmh… parece que todavía están ahí – dijo la mujer al escuchar nuevamente el timbre – yo me deshago de ellos. Ritsuko se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta, todos la miraban expectantes.

-Mejor métase su atalaya por el cu… (2) - empezó a decir. La gente que esperaba en la puerta la miró con ojos de punto – Oh. Bienvenidos – dijo sudando múltiples gotitas. Un par de perros se colaron entre sus piernas y pasaron al patio mordiéndose mutuamente mientras ladraban y hacían extraños sonidos de perro (3).

-Esperamos no importunar, Ritsuko-san – dijo una mujer en la puerta; la abuela de Asae y Kisae.

-Oh, para nada. Pasen, adelante. ¿Ya almorzaron? – respondió Ritsuko-san, haciéndolos entrar, eran; La abuela de Asae y Kisae, la madre de ésta última, su abuelo, Shinbe, la prima de ambas chicas, su tío y los dos perros (que ya estaban en el patio).

-No se preocupe, comimos en el hotel. Pensamos que sería grosero almorzar acá sin invitación – respondió el abuelo de Asae.

-No esperábamos que ustedes aún estuvieran comiendo – agregó su hijo.

-Ya terminamos de comer… es sólo una sobremesa muy larga – dijo Ritsuko mientras pasaban a la sala. Luego se asomó al comedor y les indicó a los demás que fueran a la sala.

-Debí ir a dormir la siesta con Hiro – se lamentó Asae, llegando a sentarse entre su tío y su primo.

-¿Qué cosa? – le preguntaron ambos, que habían alcanzado a escuchar parte de su lamento.

-Nada, sólo quisiera dormir – respondió ella.

-Bien – dijo Ritsuko poniéndose de pié – Han llegado algunos de los invitados que faltaban ayer. Todos se conocen ¿no? – preguntó. Como nadie le respondió siguió hablando, esta vez se dirigió a la familia Pika – estábamos discutiendo algunos asuntos importantes sobre la unión de nuestros hijos, tal vez puedan ayudarnos con su opinión.

-Oh, nos encantaría ayudar, pero quizás sería mejor si sus hijos estuvieran aquí – dijo el abuelo de Kisae y Asae, su esposa asintió junto a él.

-Ah… Ryuichi se puso sensible hace un rato y Tatsuha fue a consolarlo – explicó la anfitriona – mientras podrían contarnos sobre sus viajes.

-Encantados – dijo la abuela de Asae – mi esposo y yo fuimos a New York de vacaciones y a ver a mi hijo, que está viviendo ahí… - Comenzó a decir la mujer, de fondo se veía a Asae retorciéndose cada vez que trataba de abrazar a su primo y éste le enterraba un dedo en las costillas (_N/A: Es tan malo, nunca me deja darle amor…) _El tío de ambos los miraba mientras decidía si intervenir o no.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

-Shuichi, te he dicho que no dejes la puerta del baño abierta – dijo Eiri, después de usar su llave del baño para colarse en la ducha – Acaso… ¿querías que entrara?

-Yo no quiero nada – le respondió Shu, malhumorado por la falta de sueño.

_(Killua, no me mires así. No es mi culpa que Gon se haya tirado al agua. ¡Kurapika! Enséñame a hacer esos cálculos tan geniales. ¡Leorio! No te mueras…)_

-No te pongas así. Le encargué mi celular a Kyoko para que conteste todas mis llamadas y así podamos estar tranquilos… y la mandé a casa – le dijo con una sonrisa. A ver si así se le pasaba un poco.

-No debiste, no quiero ser el culpable de que tu libro salga atrasado, ni quiero obligarte a cancelar tus compromisos – dijo Shu saliendo de la ducha y tomando un par de toallas.

-Eso no va a pasar. Tenía planeado trabajar sólo la mitad del día de hoy… – comenzó a decir el rubio, Shuichi no lo dejó terminar.

-Que bueno. Espero que te relajes el resto del día – le dijo saliendo del baño, aún enojado. El rubio se quedó mirándolo; mejor dejarlo dormir… pero no solo.

-Así será. Estoy algo cansado, creo que dormiré un rato – le dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Era una suerte que Shuichi no tuviera visión de rayos láser, ya que de ser así Eiri hubiera muerto en ese instante. Shuichi se secó el cabello y –cuando se hubo resignado- simplemente se fue a dormir

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Asae aprovechó que todos escuchaban la historia de cuando su abuelo hizo algo muy interesante que ella no quería escuchar para huir a casa de Hiro, ¡Que suerte tenían Kisae y Suguru! Habían ido al cine felices de la vida. Recordó que Ryuichi y Tatsuha no habían vuelto aún y decidió pasar a verlos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Ryuichi y golpeó suavemente un par de veces, nadie le contestó ¿estarían durmiendo?

-¿Ryuichi? - preguntó mientras abría la puerta y asomaba la cabeza. Cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo sudó la gotita más grande de su vida.

-Pasa – le dijo el chico – estamos viendo "300" por quinta vez esta semana. Me encanta – agregó. Asae se repuso rápidamente y se encogió de hombros.

Tatsuha le ofreció unas golosinas y la invitó a sentarse junto a él, cosa que ella hizo rápidamente.

-Ojala hubieras venido antes, te perdiste a Leonidas pateando al mensajero de los persas – comentó Tatsuha, la chica se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos "This is Esparta" repitió Kumagoro varias veces (obviamente manejado por Ryuichi).

-¿Ustedes piensan simplemente dejarlos decidir? – preguntó cuando el conejo rosado estuvo de vuelta en su lugar.

-Ellos pueden pelear todo lo que quieran, nosotros somos los que decidimos – respondió Tatsuha, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Y ya tenemos todo resuelto – agregó Ryuichi, comiendo como si fuera un cerdito gordo, rosado y brillante. Asae se quedó mirándolos y les sonrió.

-Me alegra. Y creo que es un buen momento para comunicárselos, mi abuelo les hizo olvidar que estaban peleando con una de sus historias, ya van por la quinta – dijo luego.

-Si, sólo espera que termine la película – contestó Ryuichi, Tatsuha asintió.

-Entonces los dejo, iré a ver a Hiro – les comunicó Asae, poniéndose de pié y lanzándoles un beso en el aire a modo de despedida, ambos hicieron un gesto con la mano, indicando que habían recibido el beso y lo habían depositado en su mejilla.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Asae llegó cantando una canción de cuna que ni ella misma se sabía (por lo tanto repetía una y otra vez la misma frase y melodía), así que Hiro supo que lo mejor era levantarse… ya que no podía dormir con el escándalo de la casa de al lado –nadie supo cuando comenzaron a cantar karaoke-. Se quedó pensando un rato en el asunto, así que para cuando Asae llegó a la habitación Hiroshi estaba parado al medio del camino hacia la puerta, con cara de Platón o Anaximandro o Eurípides o Sócrates o el filósofo que a usted más le guste, el asunto importante es que la chica lo empujo hasta la cama, se acomodó junto a él y se quedó dormida… El pelirrojo seguía pensando en el escándalo.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

_(Me gusta Radiohead, pero me desconcentra un poco…)_

Shuichi se removió incómodo en la cama; tenía frío (por alguna extraña razón). Se quedó mirando a Eiri un par de segundos, pero se acordó de que estaba enojado y le dio la espalda. Este acto sólo incitó a un rubio _aparentemente dormido_ –que curiosamente estaba junto a él en ese momento- a deslizar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, cosa que al principio no le gustó mucho, pero que al final terminó siendo muy agradable. Así que se durmió tranquilamente, arrullado por la respiración suave de Eiri, que cosquilleaba cerca de su cuello.

**Horas después…**

Shuichi se despertó con el repicar del reloj despertador, que por alguna razón estaba puesto a las 6 de la tarde. Eiri lo miró, medio abriendo uno de sus ojos, y se encontró con que Shu estaba encima de él con un brazo extendido, que descansaba sobre el velador después de apagar el despertador.

-Dah – le dijo Shuichi sin moverse de su lugar. El rubio lo miró y se encogió de hombros, con algo de dificultad. Shuichi se acomodó encima de él y cerró los ojos, a ver si podía seguir durmiendo.

_(Mi hermana trata de rizarle el pelo a Kisae, ¡pero lo tiene muy corto y los rizos parecen antenas! Me desespera)_

-Shu… – dijo de pronto el rubio, acariciando suavemente los cabellos violáceos de Shuichi.

-Mmh – le respondió el cantante, sin abrir los ojos.

-Levántate, tenemos que ir a cenar a la casa de tu madre – le dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su espalda, por encima del pijama. Shuichi dejó salir un suspiro y luego lloriqueó levemente.

-Quiero dormir – anunció luego, apretando al rubio abajo suyo, sin dejarlo levantarse.

-Bueno, yo podría dejarte aquí e ir solo, pero seguro que -si no te ve- tu mamá es capaz de cortarme un… - Shuichi no lo dejó terminar, se puso a chillar como un cerdito al que obligaban a bañarse (N/A: _¿Qué me pasa con los cerdos? No tengo idea, pero el protector de pantalla de mi celular es un cerdito bailarín_). Luego se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con bastante pereza. El rubio lo miró en silencio mientras se preguntaba a si mismo una y otra vez "¿Así lo quiero?" y "¿Lo quiero así?". Después simplemente lo imitó y comenzó a vestirse.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Shuichi y Eiri llegaron a toda velocidad, se bajaron corriendo del auto y entraron rápidamente a la casa. Luego se apoyaron contra la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ritsuko los miró un poco extrañada, no era tarde como para que hubieran llegado tan apurados…

-¿Les pasa algo? – preguntó acercándose a su hijo.

-Periodistas. Desenfrenados. Exclusiva. Nuestra relación – dijo Shuichi entre jadeos, el rubio junto a él asintió, incluso más cansado que el mismo Shuichi.

-¿Qué, acaso unos periodistas asesinos condenan su relación y están desenfrenadamente tratando de matarlos? – interpretó (bastante mal) Tatsuha, apareciendo por detrás. Las otras tres personas lo miraron feo.

-Abre la puerta y compruébalo por ti mismo – le dijo su hermano, un poco más repuesto. El pobre Tatsuha se asomó y casi lo dejan sin nariz, ni ojos, ni boca, ni orejas. Sólo lograron quitarle algo de dignidad.

-¡Es horrible allá afuera! – gritó el pobrecito – ¡Parecen una manada de hipopótamos hambientos tratando de comerse un árbol entero!

-Tienes el don de la expresión Tatsuha... – ironizó su hermano, ya más recobrado. Luego miró a Shûichi – Debemos decirle a K-san que arregle una conferencia de prensa – El chico junto a él asintió, asomándose hacia la sala, donde K cantaba una canción de Elvis junto a Sakano, quien al equivocarse de tono comenzó a girar como tornado... chocando contra la pared.

_**---------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------**_

Estaban agotados después de la conferencia de prensa, había salido todo bien hasta que al final había llegado esa extraña _periodista_. Era una rubia teñida con enormes senos de silicona y lentes de contacto verdes, como si no se notara que era japonesa...

A Eiri le dolía el cerebro de sólo recordarlo.

_"__La mujer caminó rápidamente, estaba algo atrasada, pero decidida ¡tenía que causar controversia con sus preguntas! Se acomodó rápidamente y levantó la mano. Todavía nadie sabe porqué decidieron darle la palabra_

_-¿Es cierto el rumor de que Yuki-san la tiene muy grande? – dijo la mujer seriamante, como si discutiera sobre las tasas de interés de los bancos. Yuki la miró y tuvo que pisar a Shûichi, que estaba a punto de gritar 'SIIIII, pero es mío mío míooooo' y lanzarse sobre la periodista. El chico lo miró, lagrimeando un poco._

–_Eso es algo que a usted no le interesa – respondió el rubio, algo molesto, la mujer sonrió sarcásticamente._

–_Ahora entiendo porqué tiene ese auto tan lujoso... – dijo. El escritor montó en cólera, fue el turno de Shûichi para pisarlo._

–_¡Suficiente! – exclamó K-san – ¡No more cuestions! – Y disparó al aire"_

"_¡Por la mierda!_" Pensaba Eiri. ¡Esa perra lo había hecho enojar tanto!

Se quedó parado, mirando a Shûichi, que dormía en el sofá. Sonrió. Ahora iban a celebrar el matrimonio de sus hermanos muy pronto y quizás eso lo animaría a pasar al siguiente nivel. Caminó hacía él como el lobo que se dirige hacia su presa...

**-××××××-**

**- ****Numeritos****:**

**(1)** Acá Kisae escribió una estupidez de dimensiones colosales. Pueden leerla al final (N. de Kisae: A Kisae le duele la guatita cuando lo lee :3).

**(2)** Que grosera… Ritsuko debería hablarle bien a la gente que llama insistentemente a la puerta mientras 'almuerzas'.

**(3)** Los extraños sonidos de perro son algo así como 'ARF', 'RAU', 'RAF', 'AURF', etc.

**- Notas de Autora:**

Este capítulo es mero relleno, pero no desesperen, que el siguiente Sí será el último, con la boda medio loca :D, sólo denme tiempo y ánimos. Decidí subir lo que llevaba escrito porque... ¡Ya me he demorado más de un año! No es justo para mis lectoras.

De todas maneras, muchas gracias, creo que este capítulo es malísimo, pero trataré de reivindicarme con el siguiente, a estas alturas no queda trama por desarrollar, pero si quedan bastantes situaciones graciosas.

Nos leeremos en otros fics y en sus reviews... y claro ¡En el último capítulo!

No dejen de escribirme **reviews**!

**- La estupidez de Kisae:**

_(N/A: No pienso corregir las malditas faltas ¬¬!)_

Una feliz familia compartía un tranquilo almuerzo en una linda casa; casi, porque se castraban mutuamente con la ensalada de patatas, mientras bailaban de cabeza los castrados encima de la mesa sangrando de ciertas partes, Ryuichi parió encima de el almuerzo de Mika, y el bebe se ahogaba con la lechuga, el tomate y el pollo frito, Tatsuha-castrado intentaba cortar el cordón umbilical con un tenedor pero no podía por el dolor de no poder tener más hijos, al papá de Yuki y Tatsuha Ritsuko le había metido una patata por la nariz y no podía respirar, el papá de Shu y Ryu convulsionaba en la mesa enterrándose en el proceso tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas, comidas, platos y fuentes, y ahora tenia un bebe enterrado en su espalda y Ryuichi gritando que le llamaría Cabeza-De-Nueces, mientras Tatsuha lloraba de la emoción a su lado, en ese momento entró Asae pateando la puerta que le llegó por la cabeza al papá de Shu lo cual lo dejó inconsciente y dejó de convulsionar.

Kisae entró por la ventana y se comenzó a violar la mesa, Mika yacía desmayada encima de Ryuichi –o debajo de este-, y Ritsuko chillaba que encontraría a Sora a su esposo, que lo salvaría con la llave espada, y luego se lanzó por la ventana por donde entró Kisae –eso si, antes le dio una mirada de trauma a la chica de ojos verdes- con martillo y todo.

-SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – y la mujer corrió por las calles con un "martillo", la gente se alejó rápidamente de la loca.

Kisae sigue el ejemplo y se tira por la ventana con un sillón en manos.

-RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! – y corren juntas.


End file.
